Crusada
by Sandy Lane
Summary: A vida de Clark Kent tomará novos rumos e sua vida sofrerá muitas mudanças, inclusive em relação ao seu coração com a chegada de Lois Lane.
1. Chapter 1

**Crusada**

**Após os eventos da Quinta-Feira Negra**

Parte da cidade de Metropolis ainda estava sendo reconstruída. Ninguém entendia direito a razão de todo aquele caos pelo qual a cidade passara. Parecia que o mundo iria acabar.

Clark, depois de passar por apuros para escapar da Zona Fantasma e ainda ter de derrotar Lex/Zod, voltara para casa para continuar com sua vida normal. Ou o mais perto de que se podia chegar disso, já que nada que o envolvia era exatamente normal.

Clark consertava algumas coisas no celeiro, mesmo sua mãe, Martha, tendo aconselhado-o a descansar. O filho não parecia nada bem, mas Clark preferia continuar trabalhando para tentar esquecer os seus problemas e principalmente a relação de Lex e Lana, que parecia cada dia mais forte. O fato de Lex ter sido possuído pelo fantasma do General Zod só fez unir ainda mais o casal. Clark não conseguia se conformar com isso. Era difícil para ele aceitar que Lana Lang, a mulher que ele amava desde criança, se apaixonara realmente por Lex Luthor, aquele que um dia já fora seu melhor amigo.

Clark sonhara com o dia que ele e Lana ficariam juntos e nada mais poderia separá-los. Seus sonhos finalmente se realizariam e ele seria feliz com a mulher de sua vida. Mas por enquanto, isso parecia cada vez mais distante e quase impossível de acontecer.

Clark trabalhava com madeira para reconstruir um dos pilares do celeiro e suava. Ele nunca suara na vida (a não ser quando perdeu os poderes) e agora ele se sentia exausto. Seus poderes estavam intactos, mas mesmo assim ele se sentia fraco. Seria efeito da sua breve passagem pela Zona Fantasma? Clark limpou o suor do rosto com a mão e sentiu uma leve irritação no nariz, que foi se tornando mais intensa até ele não aguentar e dar um forte espirro. Com isso, ele viu, estupefato, as portas do celeiro saírem, literalmente, voando.

...

Martha deu uma xícara de chá para o filho. Ela tocou na testa de Clark. Estava quente.

'Clark, é óbvio que você está doente.'

'Mas eu nunca fico doente, mãe.', ele bebeu um pouco de chá. 'Acho que isso é um efeito por eu ter estado na Zona Fantasma.'

'É uma possibilidade.', ela concordou, preocupada. 'Acho que você deveria descansar.'

'Mãe, eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer e...'

'Acho que elas podem esperar. Clark, seus poderes parecem estar descontrolados. Você não quer ver mais portas voando, não é? Ou a nossa casa?', ela indagou, fitando-o.

'Não...', ele murmurou, convencido.

'Então vou preparar para você um banho bem quentinho e você vai se deitar.', ela falou e ele tentou protestar. 'Sem protestos, mocinho!', ela beijou a cabeça dele e foi para o banheiro preparar o banho do filho.

Clark suspirou e bebeu mais um gole de chá. Esperava que as portas tivessem caído nos campos, longe de qualquer olhar curioso.

Chloe entrou na casa e sorriu ao ver Clark.

'Oi, Clark!'

'Oi, Chloe, o que te traz aqui?', ele perguntou, sorrindo.

'Eu estava a caminho de casa quando vi duas portas caindo no milharal e pensei, uau, isso só poderia acontecer aqui em Smallville! Aí, curiosamente, pensei em você...', ela sorriu e ele bebeu mais um pouco de chá com um ar sem graça. 'Me diga que você estava treinando suas habilidades.'

'Não, a coisa toda aconteceu de modo inesperado. Eu estava trabalhando no celeiro, espirrei e de repente as portas saíram voando.', ele suspirou. 'Pelo menos foi só você quem viu...'

'Nossa, Clark, mas você está bem, não é?', ela tocou na testa dele. 'Está quente. Nunca pensei que te veria resfriado...'

'Nem eu.', ele terminou de tomar o chá. 'Pelo menos, toda a loucura de Lex transformado em Zod já acabou. O fantasma está bem preso na Zona Fantasma. E agora Lex pode voltar a ter uma vida normal...', ele deu um forte suspiro. 'Com Lana...'

'Ah, Clark...', Chloe olhou-o com pena.

'Por favor, sem esse olhar de piedade, Chloe. Lana escolheu o caminho prefere Lex. Eu tenho que me conformar.', ele disse, não muito certo disso.

'Talvez seja melhor assim.', ela disse e ele a encarou. 'Sei que no começo é difícil aceitar o fim de um relacionamento, ainda mais o seu com Lana, mas, quem sabe o que te espera no virar da esquina? Talvez Lana não seja a mulher do seu destino. Talvez ela ainda vá aparecer.', sugeriu a loirinha, evitando dizer que ela ainda tinha esperanças de que o melhor amigo a olhasse com outros olhos.

'Não existe ninguém para mim, Chloe.', ele afirmou, chateado.

'E aquela lenda sobre a companheira eterna de Naman?', ela lembrou. 'Essa profecia ainda não se realizou.'

'É só uma lenda boba, Chloe.', ele disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente. 'Uma historinha contada por indígenas. Sinceramente, não consigo imaginar ninguém que eu possa amar como amei Lana.', ele afirmou.

'Mas esse amor não será como o seu com Lana. Será diferente.', afirmou Chloe, tocando na mão do amigo. Ele não estava convencido. 'Ok, deixa pra lá. Talvez seja só uma lenda mesmo...'

...

**Dois dias depois**

'Uma festa. Lex vai dar uma festa?', indagou Clark,olhando para Martha. Ele já estava recuperado do resfriado.

'Sim, ele quer ajudar a cidade a se recuperar após os eventos da Quinta-Feira Negra.', explicou Martha, olhando o convite enviado por Lionel.

'Eventos que ele causou.', disse Clark mau humorado.

'Clark...', a ruiva olhou-o de forma incisiva.

'Eu sei, eu sei que foi o Zod.', ele suspirou. 'E você vai?'

'Sim, eu estou contando com o apoio de Bruce Wayne em meus projetos para minha carreira no senado.', ela explicou.

'Bruce Wayne, quem é esse?', ele perguntou curioso.

'Um bilionário de Gotham City que se interessou pela minha carreira política. Foi difícil chegar até ele, mas espero que quando conversamos, ele me dê seu apoio, tanto com o seu nome, quando financeiramente...'

'Tenho certeza que ele vai apoiá-la, mãe. O senado não poderia ter ninguém melhor para representar os interesses do povo. Papai ficaria orgulhoso.', ele disse carinhosamente.

Martha ficou com os olhos úmidos com a menção de seu falecido marido, Jonathan, e beijou a cabeça de Clark.

'Você quer ir comigo ao baile promovido por Lex? Só para me acompanhar.', ela perguntou.

'Acho melhor não, mãe. Acho que não consigo lidar com Lex e Lana juntos ainda...'

'Querido, infelizmente você terá que aceitar que Lana já fez a escolha dela. Ela acha que será feliz com Lex e acho que não há nada que possa fazê-la mudar de ideia. Você tem que seguir em frente, Clark.', ela aconselhou amorosamente.

'Eu sei. Eu só preciso de mais um tempo.', ele suspirou. 'Mas se você faz tanta questão, eu vou ao baile.'

'Será um baile à fantasia. Você pode ir de máscara e nem precisa falar com Lex ou Lana.'

'Vou pensar no caso, prometo.'

...

Clark estava na cozinha digitando seu currículo no notebook. Ele estava se dedicando à faculdade e concordara quando Chloe sugerira que o amigo tentasse uma vaga no Planeta Diário, que estava aceitando estagiários. Seria bom para que ele tivesse outras ocupações e tirasse um pouco da cabeça a perda de seu amor e as traições de Lex.

A campainha tocou e Clark foi atender. Martha estava no Talon. Ela iria vender o estabelecimento para um novo dono, pois não conseguia mais administrar o lugar graças as suas novas ocupações.

Clark abriu a porta e viu um homem alto, jovem, moreno, olhos castanhos, vestido em um terno e com um ar simpático.

'Sim, o que o senhor deseja?'

'Vim falar com a sra. Martha Kent. Ela está?'

'Ela saiu. Quem é o senhor?'

'Bruce Wayne.' Ele se apresentou com um sorriso simpático e apertou a mão de Clark.

'Clark Kent. Eu sou o filho de Martha.'

'Bem, então diga que eu passei por aqui. Eu realmente fiquei interessado nos planos dela para o povo de Metropolis. Especialmente no programa para as crianças órfãs.'

'Minha mãe sempre teve esse sonho, de ajudar as crianças que são abandonadas, que nem sempre caem em boas mãos, nem são levadas para bons lares com pessoas que se preocupam com elas.', ele disse, orgulhoso. Queria que todas as crianças tivessem a sorte que ele teve ao ser criado pelo casal Kent.

'Realmente uma atitude louvável. Uma pena ela não estar aqui. Mas marcaremos uma reunião outro dia.'

'Ela vai estar no baile beneficente de Lex Luthor.', ele contou, sabendo o quão importante aquela reunião com Bruce Wayne era importante para a mãe.

'Excelente, eu também estarei lá. Nos encontraremos, então. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Clark.'

'O prazer foi meu. Darei o recado à ela.', disse Clark, simpático.

Clark viu Bruce Wayne entrando na limousine, cuja porta foi aberta por um senhor de idade, e fechou a porta de casa. Havia algo em Bruce que o deixara intrigado, mas não sabia o quê exatamente. Clark deu de ombros e voltou a preparar seu currículo.

...

**Mansão Luthor**

**Baile Beneficente de Lex Luthor**

Clark chegou à festa junto com Martha. Ela vestia uma toga romana e usava uma discreta máscara branca. Clark odiava fantasias, mas acabou colocando o antigo traje do Zorro que usara em outra festa. Ele mexeu na capa, que o incomodava.

'Odeio capas. Era melhor ter vindo sem ela.', ele comentou, mau humorado.

'As capas ajudam na aerodinâmica, foi o que me disseram.', disse Martha, bem humorada e ele fez uma careta. 'Você está ótimo, filho. Fica muito bem de uniforme. Combina com você.', ela ajeitou o chapéu dele.

'Detesto esse tipo de disfarce, mas no momento foi o melhor que pude arranjar...'

'Sra. Kent, eu presumo.', disse um homem vestido com roupas comuns. Ele sorriu para Martha e Clark o reconheceu.

'Mãe, esse é Bruce Wayne que foi na nossa casa ontem.', explicou Clark.

'Sr. Wayne, que prazer conhecê-lo.', ela o cumprimentou. 'Lamento não ter estado em casa ontem quando o senhor apareceu, mas tive que resolver um assunto importante.'

'Está tudo bem, sra. Kent, eu que não deveria ter aparecido sem avisar.', ele sorriu, charmoso. 'Mas seu filho me recebeu muito bem.', ele olhou para Clark.

'Clark é um amor mesmo.' Ela concordou e Clark deu um sorriso tímido. 'Sr. Wayne, estou disposta a discutir os meus planos como senadora com o senhor quando quiser.'

Bruce assentiu, simpático e Clark perdeu o sorriso ao ver Lana entrando na festa fantasiada como a deusa Ísis. Ela estava linda. O que estragava era Lana dedicar seus sorrisos e atenções para Lex Luthor, fantasiado de imperador romano. Era bem a cara dele e de seus sonhos de grandeza. Clark não conseguiu desviar o olhar de Lana, que acabou percebendo e direcionando seu olhar para Clark. Ela fez um ar melancólico e depois abraçou Lex. Clark baixou a cabeça.

'É uma bela moça.', comentou Bruce, acompanhando o olhar de Clark. 'É uma pena estar com alguém como Lex, embora talvez ela tenha visto alguma qualidade nele que é desconhecida para o resto de nós.', ele comentou, azedo.

'Clark, porque você não anda por aí, veja se encontra algum conhecido, se distraia...', sugeriu Martha, preocupada com o filho.

'Ok. Acho que vou procurar algum lugar com uma vista melhor. Com licença.', ele disse e saiu dali.

Martha deu um suspiro puxado preocupada com seu filho. Parecia que Clark jamais superaria Lana. E isso vinha se tornando cada vez mais nocivo para ele. Martha desejava que o filho encontrasse a felicidade e parasse de sofrer por pessoas que não lhe davam o devido valor.

'É impressão minha ou Clark tem uma história com essa moça?', indagou Bruce.

'Uma longa historia, que agora,acho que chegou ao fim. Talvez seja o melhor para ele...', ela comentou e depois sorriu. 'E o senhor, não veio acompanhado?'

'Sim, eu vim, mas a minha amiga foi ao toalete e até agora não voltou. Mas tenho certeza que ela logo me encontrará.', ele comentou com um sorriso.

...

Clark andava por entre as pessoas desanimado. Não deveria ter concordado em aparecer naquela festa. Ele resolveu ir até a varanda do salão, mas esbarrou em uma Rita Hayworth mascarada. Mesmo disfarçada, dava para ver que ela era uma bela mulher.

'Hey!', ela gritou, ao ver que o champagne havia caído em seu vestido.

'Desculpe. Esbarrei sem querer. Eu vou pegar um pano para você secar.', ele disse, sem jeito.

'Não precisa, eu mesma seco.', ela disse, um pouco chateada.

'Eu te dou outra bebida, já que estraguei essa.', ele falou com um sorriso tímido.

'Ok.', ela concordou e foi com ele até o bar.

Enquanto a moça secava um pouco o vestido com guardanapo, Clark pegou outra bebida e ofereceu à ela.

'Espero que não fique manchado...', ela murmurou, olhando para o vestido.

'Você pode mandar a conta da lavagem da roupa para mim, se quiser.', ele sugeriu.

'Você incorporou mesmo o espírito do Zorro, não é?', ela sorriu e bebeu um pouco da bebida. 'Agora quer bancar o meu herói.'

Ele apenas sorriu. A moça olhou com atenção para Lex e Lana conversando com alguns convidados. Clark tentava não reparar no casal.

'O casal do ano. Um conto de fadas.', ela rolou os olhos. 'Lex Luthor está bem distante de ser um príncipe encantado, mas sempre tem quem goste.', ela comentou.

'Talvez ela ainda não tenha percebido quem ele realmente é.', sugeriu Clark.

'Será?', ela duvidou. 'Está certo que Luthor é cheio de subterfúgios, sempre escondendo as suas reais intenções do grande público, mas ela convive com o careca... Pelo que soube, o conhece há anos. Uma hora a máscara dele iria cair e ela veria seu verdadeiro eu. Mas vai saber... Como eu disse, tem gosto para tudo...', ela deu de ombros.

'Você parece conhecer bastante sobre Lex.', comentou Clark curioso.

'Os Luthor sempre dão matérias interessantes...', ela sorriu e terminou a bebida. 'Obrigado pela bebida, Zorro. Agora eu tenho que ir.'

Clark ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por uma agitação no salão. As luzes se apagaram e quando reacenderam, o colar de Martha havia sido roubado por um homem com um uniforme verde e encapuzado. Clark pediu licença à moça e saiu correndo atrás do homem, mas quando chegou no corredor, o viu lutando com outro mascarado, usando uma armadura preta. O encapuzado conseguiu escapar, não sem antes o cavaleiro negro pegar um colar que estava no pescoço dele.

'Interessante...', murmurou o cruzado de capa olhando para o anel no colar.

'Quem é você?', perguntou Clark.

'Alguém tentando solucionar um mistério. Com licença.', ele ia sair mas Clark o segurou pelo braço.

'Você é bem forte, rapaz. Mas não é o Zorro, apesar da fantasia.'

'Você está do lado desse encapuzado?', questionou Clark.

O cruzado de capa apenas fitou-o e de repente uma nuvem de fumaça branca surgiu entre os dois. Clark se distraiu e quando usou o super sopro para afastar a fumaça, o outro havia sumido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Clark voltou à festa e foi falar com a mãe, que estava conversando com Lionel Luthor.

'Mãe, você está bem?', ele perguntou, preocupado.

'Tudo bem, querido, foi só o susto.', ela garantiu.

'Já garanti à Martha que isso não ficará assim.', assegurou Lionel. 'A polícia pegará o culpado e irá recuperar a joia que dei à sua mãe.'

'E porque _você_ deu à joia à minha mãe?'. Ele indagou, com um olhar hostil.

'Era uma doação para caridade, filho.', explicou Martha, tentando diminuir a tensão no ambiente.

'Um Luthor fazendo caridade...', ironizou Clark sobre o olhar calmo de Lionel. 'Engraçado o que sempre acaba acontecendo é alguém sair prejudicado, mesmo quando um Luthor supostamente tem boas intenções.'

'Você está se deixando levar por sua rixa com outro Luthor, Clark...', disse Lionel com um sorriso cínico.

'Não, eu conheço bem os Luthor, assim como meu pai. E o aconselho a ficar longe da minha mãe.', ele avisou com um olhar duro.

'Clark, por favor...', disse Martha, olhando para o filho.

'Está tudo bem, Martha. Eu entendo a hostilidade do seu filho, os Luthor e os Kent não tem mais uma relação amistosa por causa de alguns acontecimentos recentes.', disse Lionel, referindo-se à Lana. Clark trincou os dentes. 'Mas eu não quero piorar as coisas, ainda mais nesse momento. Vou falar com a segurança e tentar descobrir quem era aquele encapuzado. Com licença.', ele deu um sorriso cínico para Clark e saiu dali.

'Clark, você não precisava falar assim com Lionel...', disse Martha.

'Mãe, papai odiava Lionel, odiava os Luthor e com toda razão. Como pode aceitar qualquer coisa que venha dele?', ele a criticou.

'Filho, ódio não leva ninguém a lugar algum. E eu só aceitei a joia pela caridade. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça ofender a memória de seu pai.', ela assegurou, com um ar chateado.

'Eu sei, mãe, desculpe... eu só... estou nervoso... Não deveria ter vindo à esse baile idiota...', ele cruzou os braços.

Bruce Wayne se aproximou de Martha e Clark ao lado de sua acompanhante. Clark reconheceu a _Rita __Hayworth_.

'Tudo bem com a senhora?', perguntou Bruce para Martha.

'Tudo bem, agora a polícia vai resolver esse assunto.'

'Olá, Zorro.', disse Rita, com um sorrisinho.

'Olá, Rita.', devolveu Clark, com um sorriso.

'Perdoem minha falta de educação, vou apresentá-los. Estes são Martha e Clark Kent. Esta é minha amiga e minha acompanhante no _baile do ano_.', ele descreveu o evento com ironia.

'Lois Lane.', ela apertou a mão de Martha e depois a de Clark. 'O Zorro aqui eu conheço, ele derrubou champagne na minha roupa.', ela disse, bem humorada.

'Eu posso... pagar por outra.', disse Clark, sem jeito.

'Não se preocupe, Clark, fui eu quem dei a fantasia à Lois. A dívida está sanada.', disse Bruce, sorridente.

'Bruce é um verdadeiro cavalheiro.', ela sorriu para o bilionário.

Clark olhou de um para o outro e mexeu na máscara de Zorro, levemente incomodado. Achava que Bruce e Lois fossem mais do que simplesmente amigos, mas isso não era problema dele, decidiu. Martha e Clark foram embora da festa com Clark ainda pensando em quem eram os dois mascarados que lutaram no corredor. E ele queria descobrir.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Chloe fez uma busca na internet e mostrou para Clark o nome de um dos homens que ele vira lutando no baile de Lex.

'Pela descrição que você me passou, ele me lembrou alguém que eu tinha ouvido falar quando ele li um jornal de Gotham City. Busquei no Google e voilà!', ela mostrou a imagem para Clark. 'Batman. Visto por muitos como herói e por outros como um vilão na cidade onde surgiram os primeiros boatos sobre ele.'

'Era esse mesmo... Será que ele está perseguindo o sujeito encapuzado ou eles são da mesma gangue?', questionou Clark.

'Isso eu não sei. Há uns boatos sobre um herói esmeralda atuando em Star City, mas até agora é só isso, boatos.', ela deu de ombros. 'Olha só, uma matéria que Lois fez sobre o Batman. Tem algumas coisas bem interessantes.'

'Lois Lane?', ele disse, olhando com atenção para a matéria do Planeta online.

'Você a conheceu?', perguntou Chloe.

'Eu a vi no baile de Lex, na realidade, derrubei champagne na roupa dela...', ele deu de ombros. 'Ela é amiga de Bruce Wayne.'

'Sim, eles são amigos agora. Minha prima tem ótimo gosto para amigos.', comentou a loirinha com um sorriso.

'Ela é a tal prima que você me falava às vezes?', ele ficou pensativo. 'Eu lembro que você tinha dito uma vez o nome dela, mas não à associei no baile...'

'Lois está passando um tempo em Metropolis, ela ficou um ano e meio morando em Gotham, na mansão de Bruce.', contou a loirinha sob o olhar curioso de Clark. 'Eles ficaram juntos, mas não durou muito, coisa de adolescentes... Lois e Bruce se conhecem desde pequenos, o tio Sam foi amigo do pai de Bruce.'

'Entendo. Bem que eu achei os dois íntimos...', ele comentou e resolveu mudar de assunto. 'Queria achar esse encapuzado antes de Batman e da polícia. Aquela joia era valiosíssima e era para a caridade. Queria saber qual a ligação dele com Batman, se é que há alguma...'

'Muita coisa aconteceu nesse baile, não é?', questionou Chloe.

'É.', ele concordou, pensativo. 'Lana e Lex estavam desfilando como o casal do ano...', ele fez uma careta. 'Difícil de engolir.'

Chloe ia comentar alguma coisa, mas Lana chegou naquele exato momento. A mestiça e Clark trocaram olhares e Chloe segurou um suspiro puxado. Clark estava mesmo longe de esquecer Lana. A loirinha cada vez mais perdia a esperança do amigo olhá-la como a mulher de sua vida disfarçada de melhor amiga.

'Oi, Clark. Tudo bem?', perguntou Lana, calmamente, mas Clark reparou que ela torcia a alça da bolsa que estava em seu ombro.

'Tudo bem, Lana. Foi uma bela festa ontem, apesar do desfecho. Se bem, que no lugar onde Luthors se reúnem, isso nem é tão surpreendente...', ele comentou com uma pontada de ironia.

'Clark, Lex estava tentando ajudar a cidade após a Quinta-Feira Negra. Você age como se ele tivesse mandado roubar o colar da sua mãe.'

'Uma atitude que com certeza não me causaria espanto.', ele ironizou.

'Clark, eu sei que você tem rusgas com Lex, mas será que você poderia ao menos tentar reconhecer o bem que ele quer fazer?', ela disse, nervosa.

'Depois de tudo, é mais do que obrigação dele.', murmurou Clark mau humorado.

'Clark, você sabe que não foi culpa de Lex. Ele foi possuído por Zod! Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que ele não foi responsável por suas ações!', ela exclamou.

'Eu mais do que ninguém? Não estou entendendo.', ele estranhou.

'Esquece.', ela passou a língua pelos lábios, se repreendendo mentalmente por quase deixar escapar que sabia o segredo dele. 'Nada do que eu disser vai mudar sua opinião. Lex tentou ser seu amigo...'

'E me traiu na primeira oportunidade que teve! Roubando o que eu mais prezava...', ele a fitou incisivamente.

'Talvez as coisas não tivessem chegado a esse ponto se a honestidade falasse mais alto nessa relação...', ela o acusou com o olhar.

'Honestidade?!', ele repetiu e riu. 'Não existe honestidade quando Lex Luthor está envolvido.'

'Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você.', ela falou com raiva.

Clark sentiu como se lhe tivessem dado um tapa na cara. Nunca pensou que Lana o compararia com Lex. Chloe se levantou, vendo que o clima tinha pesado no ambiente.

'Gente, calma aí, será que não dá pra vocês terem uma conversa sem esse jogo de acusações?', sugeriu a loirinha.

'Não dá para ter conversa nenhuma.', sentenciou Clark. 'Eu preciso ir. Obrigado pela ajuda, Chloe.'

'De nada.'

Clark saiu dali chateado e sem se despedir de Lana, que fechou os olhos por um momento, já arrependida do que fizera. Ela olhou para a amiga.

'Lana, não dava para você ter pego mais leve com o Clark. Você sabe que ele está assim por causa da sua relação com Lex.'

'Ele vai ter que se conformar Chloe. Clark e eu não temos mais volta.', ela afirmou e suspirou, melancólica.

...

**Cavernas Kawatche**

Lois entrou no local com uma lanterna na mão e um ar de curiosidade. Desde que resolvera pesquisar mais a fundo sobre os eventos da Quinta-Feira Negra, Lois achara coisas estranhas, principalmente vindas da pequena cidade de Smallville. Quem diria que a cidade onde sua prima morava já tivesse presenciado tantos eventos bizarros. Chuvas de meteoros, freaks, salvamentos misteriosos... Aquela cidade começara a intrigar não só à ela, como a Perry White, seu novo editor-chefe, que lhe pediu uma matéria sobre os eventos estranhos testemunhados pelo povo de Metropolis e Smallville. E ela não iria sossegar enquanto não descobrisse tudo.

Lois direcionou a luz da lanterna para as imagens desenhadas nas paredes. Ela sabia que foram desenhadas por uma antiga tribo indígena, mas muitos achavam que eram só lendas tolas. Ninguém dava muito crédito aquelas cavernas, mas o local já fora até explorado pela LuthorCorp a mando de Lionel Luthor. E Lois duvidava que o interesse do empresário era apenas pelo registro histórico contido naquelas paredes.

'Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?', uma voz masculina perguntou, fazendo Lois se voltar para trás. Era Lex Luthor.

'Sr. Luthor. Eu estou aqui vendo os desenhos...'

'Não sabia que se interessava por cultura indígena Srta. Lane.'

'Eu me interesso por muitas coisas.', ela afirmou.

'Imagino que sim, especialmente homens fantasiados que querem fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.', comentou Lex, referindo-se à Batman.

'O senhor deveria agradecer ao complexo de herói dele, não fosse por isso, o Coringa teria colocado um sorriso permanente no seu rosto.', ela lembrou-o.

'Aquele palhaço fantasiado é tão psicopata quanto o seu pretenso herói.', ele desdenhou.

'Nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. O senhor tem uma dívida com o Batman.'

'Eu não tenho dívida com ninguém.', ele disse, mau humorado e Lois apenas sorriu. 'O que realmente está procurando, Srta. Lane?'

'Eu já disse, vim ver os desenhos.', ela falou com tranquilidade.

'E para quê foi na minha festa? Para ver desenhos também? Ou para ficar fazendo perguntas inconvenientes? Ou então, xeretando em lugares privados?', ele se aproximou dela, ameaçador. 'Eu tenho câmeras de segurança, Srta. Lane, a vi fuçando no meu escritório.'

'Eu entrei lá por engano.', ela mentiu descaradamente.

'Tente não entrar mais em nenhum lugar que me pertença por engano. Senão pode ser o último lugar que a senhorita entra _por engano_, nessa cidade.', ele lhe direcionou um olhar maligno.

'Está me ameaçando?', ela o encarou com as mãos na cintura.

'Estou dando um aviso.', ele disse, sério.

Lois e Lex estavam se encarando como se estudassem seu próximo passo naquela guerra fria iniciada em Gotham City quando eles se conheceram em uma festa das Indústrias Wayne, quando Clark entrou nas cavernas e viu os dois. Lex deu um sorriso cínico ao vê-lo.

'Clark Kent! Aposto que veio ver desenhos também! Você e Lois tem gostos parecidos.', ele olhou para a repórter, que fez ar de pouco-caso.

'Eu gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando.', explicou Clark sem querer dar maiores detalhes. 'O que você faz aqui, Lex?'

'É, Luthor, o que você faz aqui?', perguntou Lois. 'Pelo que sei, as cavernas não estão mais sob responsabilidade da LuthorCorp. Embora seja curioso o interesse da empresa do seu pai nessas cavernas perdidas no meio de uma cidadezinha...'

'Como a senhorita disse, a empresa é de meu pai e ele tem suas razões.', ele disse, sem querer dizer o que fazia nas cavernas. Lex procurava respostas sobre Zod. 'Apesar da duas excelentes companhias, eu preciso me retirar. Tenham um bom dia.', ele disse e saiu, não sem antes trocar um olhar hostil com Clark.

'Bom dia para você também, Luthor!', exclamou Lois, provocando. Ela olhou para Clark. 'Ele saiu sem dizer o porquê de sua visita. Típico do Lex. Sempre escondendo suas reais intenções...'

'Você e Lex já se conhecem...', deduziu Clark.

'Eu tive o desprazer de conhecê-lo em Gotham City. Já a fama dos Luthor não era novidade para mim há um bom tempo. Como repórter, a gente tem que conhecer um pouco de tudo.'

'Quando você morou com Bruce Wayne.', ele lembrou, ela o encarou e o rapaz corou. 'Chloe quem me contou.'

'Você conhece minha prima!', ela riu. 'Sim, eu morei _na_ casa de Bruce Wayne. Nós somos velhos amigos, Zorro.',ela contou e o lembrou da fantasia que ele usara.

'Você ficou muito bem de diva do cinema.', ele elogiou. 'Embora fique bem assim também.'

Lois estava achando Clark uma graça. Ele era tímido e corava à toa. Lois não se lembrava da última vez que vira um homem corar. E ela também o achara bonito, mesmo com aquele ar caipira.

'Obrigado, Clark. Você é muito gentil.'

'Você está fazendo uma matéria sobre as cavernas?', ele perguntou, curioso. Não gostava muito que bisbilhotassem aquele lugar, até porque sempre trazia problemas.

'Bem por aí.', ela não quis entrar em detalhes. 'Achei interessante esse lugar, esses desenhos...', ela olhou para as paredes. 'É sempre bom conservar as lendas locais...'

'Essa é a lenda de Naman, aquele que viria para salvar e liderar o povo Kawatche.', ele contou, lembrando de tudo que ouvira de Kyla e seu avô. 'Naman teria como grande inimigo Saggeth e iria enfrentá-lo...'

'Todos os heróis tem sua casquinha de ferida.' Comentou Lois.

'É, parece que sim... Mas é só uma lenda... Duvido que seu jornal vá se interessar por isso.'

'Quem sabe... Meu editor diz que só duas coisas vendem jornais: violência e sexo!', ela citou e ele corou. Lois achou graça. 'Na sua não tem sexo...'

'Hum... Na verdade, Naman teria uma companheira eterna...', ele citou.

'Opa, está melhorando! Afinal, não se pode salvar o mundo sem ter um amor pelo qual viver e lutar, não é? Toda história de herói é assim.'

'Não é uma historia de heroísmo, é só uma lenda boba mesmo...', ele disse, tentando desviar a atenção dela.

'Você subestima a história, Clark.', ela observou e ele franziu a testa. O estômago dela roncou. 'Estou com fome! Onde tem café e donuts por aqui?'

'Tem o Talon. Lá servem ótimos cafés.', ele falou.

'Excelente, é tudo que eu preciso, cafeína no meu sangue! Vamos embora, Smallville, do jeito que estou, seria capaz de comer um elefante!', ela exclamou e foi saindo agitada da caverna, sendo seguida por Clark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

**Talon**

Lois e Clark estavam sentados na mesa do café e conversando. Lois sorveu o café, seus olhos brilharam e ela suspirou.

'Hum, que delícia. Bem que você disse que o café daqui era bom!', ela comeu um pedaço de crossaint de chocolate. 'E a comida também.'

'Minha mãe já foi dona do Talon, mas com a carreira política ela não tinha mais tempo para administrar esse espaço. As comidas dela faziam um grande sucesso. Minha mãe é a melhor cozinheira que existe.'

'Nada como um filho coruja, hein?', ela brincou.

'Ok, ok, eu não sou uma fonte muito imparcial.', ele reconheceu, com um sorriso. 'Você deveria conhecer o tempero dela. As tortas de cereja são famosas.'

'Hum, já estou curiosa! Eu adoro cereja, principalmente selvagem.', ela falou e lambeu o dedo com chocolate. Clark acompanhou o movimento.

'Acho que cereja selvagem realmente deve combinar com você.', ele comentou e ela o fitou com um sorriso malicioso. Clark ficou sem graça, achando que tinha ido longe demais.

'Nada melhor do que cereja selvagem, Smallville.', ela afirmou.

'Porque você me chama de Smallville?', ele perguntou, curioso.

'Eu gosto de te chamar assim.', ela piscou, brincalhona e ele achou graça.

Clark ia continuar a conversa,mas viu Lana no estabelecimento. Lois acompanhou o olhar dele. Lana se aproximou da mesa de Clark.

'Oi, Clark.'

'Oi, Lana.'

'Olá.', a mestiça cumprimentou Lois, que sorriu.

'Essa é Lois Lane. Lois, esta é Lana Lang.', ele as apresentou.

'Prazer em conhecê-la.', disse Lois, educada, apertando a mão de Lana. 'Adorei sua fantasia no baile. Ísis. Deusa egípcia do submundo.'

'Eu escolhi pela beleza da roupa.', disse Lana, séria e Lois apenas assentiu. Lana olhou para Clark. 'Eu queria me desculpar por hoje. Pelo que disse. Sei que você ficou magoado. Não foi minha intenção.'

'Está tudo bem, Lana. Já passou. Aparentemente não se pode mais mudar o rumo que as coisas tomaram, não é?'

'Parece que não.', ela fez um ar triste. 'Poderia ter sido diferente... Mas foram certas atitudes ou a falta delas que fizeram as coisas chegarem nesse ponto.', ela disse, fitando-o, como se o acusasse.

'Às vezes eu penso que independente das atitudes tomadas, as coisas chegariam onde chegaram.', ele disse com um olhar magoado.

Lana apenas assentiu, magoada e segurou as lágrimas.

'Que seja. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Lane. Com licença.', ela disse e se retirou.

Clark bufou, chateado. Lana e ele jamais se entenderiam. Lois mordeu o lábio.

'Vocês dois? Nunca pensei que você teria algo com a namorada de Lex. Não é à toa que ele não vai com a sua cara...', comentou Lois.

'É complicado, Lois. E o que tive com Lana,ficou no passado.'

'Será? Acho que vocês tem algo mal resolvido. Embora eu ache que ela seja muita areia pro seu caminhão.', ela opinou e ele franziu o cenho.

'Quer dizer que além de repórter, você também faz hora extra avaliando relacionamentos que não conhece?', ele perguntou, irritado.

'Eu sou boa observadora.', ela afirmou e ele bufou. 'Não precisa ficar melindrado, Smallville, não tenho nada com sua vida amorosa.'

'Ainda bem que você sabe.', ele resmungou.

'Como você consegue ser tão bobinho e tímido e de repente vira um cara todo irritadinho e sarcástico assim?', ela questionou.

'E você, como consegue ser tão enxerida e metida a sabichona?', ele rebateu.

'Garanto que sei muito mais do que você.', ela afirmou e se levantou. 'Sabe, Smallville, acho que a única que vou gostar em você é da sua mãe, se um dia conhecê-la.'

'Ok, Lois, me desculpe.', ele se levantou, já arrependido. 'Esses dias eu ando meio irritadiço.'

'Deu para perceber.', ela cruzou os braços.

'Não é nada com você, é só o momento da minha vida que não é dos melhores...', ele deu de ombros. 'Mas deixa pra lá. Se você ainda quiser, eu te levo para experimentar a torta da minha mãe.'

'Você sabe mesmo ganhar minha atenção, Clark Kent.', ela falou, bem humorada e ele achou graça. 'Já estou louca para saborear essa iguaria!'

Lois e Clark saíram do Talon direto para a fazenda Kent.

...

**Fazenda Kent**

'Senhora Kent, o Clark tinha toda razão. Essa é a melhor torta que já provei na minha vida! A senhora tem mãos de fada!', afirmou Lois, devorando o último pedaço em seu prato.

'Que bom que gostou, Lois. Pega mais outro pedaço.', disse a ruiva, sorridente, já cortando mais um pedaço para a repórter.

'Mãe, deixa um pedaço pra mim, por favor.' Pediu Clark, um pouco enciumado de toda atenção que a mãe dava para Lois e Martha achou graça.

'Clark, depois eu faço mais!', ela sorriu para Lois. 'Clark adora minha comida.'

'Eu o entendo perfeitamente.', a repórter olhou para Clark. 'Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, já estaria uma bolinha, de tão gorda! Mas você está em boa forma.', ela o olhou de alto a baixo, deixando-o sem jeito.

'É que eu trabalho bastante aqui na fazenda...'

'Então é isso que você vai ser? Fazendeiro?', ela perguntou e depois olhou para mãe e filho. 'Nada contra, não me interpretem mal. Embora, eu não seja uma pessoa do campo... Mas você faz alguma faculdade, Clark?'

'Clark está estudando jornalismo. Quem sabe, no futuro, vocês não possam ser parceiros?', disse Martha, esperançosa.

'Sério?', Lois olhou para Clark surpresa.

'Eu não sei se vou seguir a profissão. Eu nem tenho experiência no ramo...'

'Clark escrevia para o Torch aqui da colégio em Smallville.', contou Martha e Lois ouvia interessada. 'Eram bons artigos. Todos gostavam do que ele escrevia...'

'Não era grande coisa...', ele deu de ombros.

'Não se desvalorize, Clark.', disse Martha.

'Então deve ser daí que você conhece Chloe. Eu lembro que ela me disse uma vez que escrevia para esse Torch.', lembrou Lois.

'Sim, eu a ajudava. Mas Chloe foi quem sempre teve o dom.', ele afirmou.

'Um dia vou querer ver seus artigos, Clark, e ver se você é tão ruim assim como acha que é.', ela falou e ele sorriu timidamente.

...

'Eu adorei sua mãe, Clark, ela é um amor de pessoa.', disse Lois, parada em frente ao seu carro.

'Ela também gostou muito de você, Lois. Quando ela disse que esperava outra visita sua, não estava brincando', ele afirmou.

'Vou vir visitá-la mesmo. Aquela torta tem um estranho poder sobre mim.', ela falou, brincalhona e ele riu. 'A gente se vê por aí, Smallville.', ela lhe deu um soquinho no ombro.

'A gente se vê, Lois. Boa viagem.' Ele se despediu e ficou olhando ela ir embora.

Clark ia voltar para dentro de casa quando sua super audição escutou um barulho estranho. Usando a super velocidade, Clark chegou à mansão Luthor, onde o homem encapuzado de roupa verde acabara de roubar uma joia do cofre dos Luthor. Clark o deteve.

'Já chega! Sua onda de crimes acaba aqui!', ele exclamou, dando um ultimato.

O homem encapuzado usou o seu arco e atirou uma flecha contra Clark, mas ela se partiu ao bater no peito do rapaz. O arqueiro ficou surpreso. Clark agarrou o arqueiro e saiu com ele da mansão em supervelocidade.

Os dois foram parar em cima de um prédio. Já era noite. Clark jogou o arqueiro no chão e pegou a joia.

'Voce vai para cadeia.'

'Eu não sou o ladrão aqui. Lionel Luthor que é.', afirmou o Arqueiro.

'Do que é que voce está falando?', questionou Clark, sem entender.

'Essa joia é roubada, meu caro. Lionel Luthor a roubou, assim como roubou aquela que estava no pescoço de Martha Kent. E de conluio com pessoas muito perigosas.', o arqueiro se levantou.

'Então é isso que você está fazendo, Arqueiro, justiça com as próprias mãos?', questionou Batman se aproximando dos dois.

'Como você chegou aqui?', perguntou Clark surpreso.

'Tenho os meus métodos.'

'Não se meta, Batman! Isso aqui não é Gotham!', exclamou o Arqueiro.

'Nem Star City!', rebateu Batman. 'Deixe que eu o ajude. E pelo visto, Clark também pode fazer isso.'

'Você sabe quem eu sou...', disse Clark, que usou a visão de raio-x para ver além da máscara do morcego. Ele ficou boquiaberto. 'Bruce Wayne...'

'Você tem habilidades interessantes, Clark. Seria bem vindo em nosso grupo.', disse Bruce.

'O garoto não sabe distinguir heróis de vilões.', contestou o Arqueiro.

'Oliver, você não está agindo exatamente como um herói nessa história. A única coisa que está conseguindo é chamar atenção para si próprio.' , repreendeu Batman

'Ah, ótimo, você revelou minha verdadeira identidade para ele!', exclamou Oliver, irritado. 'Qual é a sua, Bruce?!'

'Aposto que ele já viu o seu rosto, Arqueiro.', disse Bruce com um ar de obviedade.

'Já tinha visto mesmo.', confirmou Clark. 'Então quer dizer que vocês trabalham juntos em um grupo?'

'A Liga da Justiça.', disse Oliver, tirando o capuz. 'Às vezes agimos juntos, às vezes em separado. Estamos muito no começo... E dessa vez eu gostaria de não ter intromissões, mas Batman sempre tem que se meter, não é? Não gosto que nada fuja do seu controle.'

'Não quando age como um garoto impulsivo sem um plano.', afirmou Batman.

'Eu tinha um plano! Iria atraí-los até mim e cuidar deles!', exclamou Oliver. 'Lionel Luthor tem que entender que não é porque ele é poderoso no mundinho dos negócios que pode agir impunemente!'

'E você tem provas contra ele?', questionou Clark.

'Ainda não...', ele confessou e Bruce cruzou os braços. 'Mas era questão de tempo.'

'Ok, Oliver, se você deixar, eu quero ajudá-lo na sua missão.', disse Bruce com um ar de quem na verdade não pedia permissão. 'Quer ajudar também Clark?'

'Não sei... Não estou acostumado com essa coisa de Liga de heróis...', ele disse, inseguro. 'Mas se vocês precisarem mesmo, podem contar comigo. Agora eu preciso ir. Oliver, tente não roubar mais ninguém. Até mais, Bruce.', ele disse e saiu em supervelocidade.

'Eu não sou ladrão e sim Lionel!', gritou Oliver irritado. 'Porque você falou para o Ligeirinho sobre o nosso grupo?'

'Porque ele tem potencial. Você não viu? Ele é uma das razões de eu ter vindo à Smallville.', afirmou Bruce.

'Ele não me pareceu muito animado com a ideia.', disse Oliver, recolocando o capuz.

'Aposto que um dia Clark vai enxergar que seu lugar não é em Smallville e nem viver fazendo salvamentos esporádicos. Esse garoto tem um grande futuro pela frente e seria um ótimo aliado.'

Oliver ficou pensativo. Talvez Bruce tivesse razão. Ele sempre fora bom em avaliar o perfil das pessoas.

...

**Planeta Diário**

**Dia seguinte**

Chloe estava cansada de escrever para sessão de obituários. Precisava de uma boa matéria para conseguir impressionar o novo editor-chefe do Planeta Diário, Perry White. Ela estava sentada à sua mesa pensando em qual matéria poderia fazer, quando Lois puxou seu cabelo.

'O quê?', a loirinha olhou para o lado e viu a sorridente prima. 'Lois!', ela se levantou e a abraçou. 'O que faz no Planeta Diário? Veio me visitar?'

'Também.', ela disse, misteriosa e Chloe ficou intrigada.

'Ah, Lois você já está aqui.', disse Perry se aproximando das primas. 'Que bom que vocês já se conhecem. Chloe Sullivan, essa é sua nova colega de trabalho, Lois Lane.', ele anunciou e Chloe arregalou os olhos. Lois sorriu. 'Bem-vinda ao Planeta Diário, Lois Lane!', ele apertou a mão da jornalista.

'Obrigado, sr. White.'

'Espero que você já esteja empenhada naquele assunto que eu te falei.', ele a lembrou e ela assentiu.

'Considere feito, Chefe!', ela exclamou, decidida.

'Ótimo. E não me chame de Chefe! E quanto a você, Sullivan, espero que reacenda aquela tocha que tinha na época do colégio! Precisa de mais paixão, Sullivan!', ele recomendou e saiu dali.

Chloe olhou inquiridora para a prima.

'Eu ia te contar, mas Perry foi mais rápido.', disse Lois. 'Gostou da gente trabalhando juntas agora?'

'Claro, Lo. Eu sempre soube que você iria um dia trabalhar em um grande jornal e que melhor do que o Planeta?', ela falou, disfarçando o ciúme por Perry estar mais empolgado com a nova funcionária.

'Legal, Chlo. Aposto que a dupla Sullivan-Lane vai dar o que falar!', exclamou Lois empolgada.

Chloe apenas sorriu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava concentrada, pesquisando e digitando algo no computador. Chloe se aproximou da mesa da prima com duas canecas de café. Ela ofereceu uma à Lois.

'Ah, obrigado, Chlo. Estava mesmo precisando.', disse a repórter, sorvendo um pouco do café.

'O que você está pesquisando, Lo?', perguntou Chloe, curiosa.

'Sobre os roubos que o Arqueiro Verde bandido anda fazendo. Escrevi até uma coluna sobre isso no Planeta online.', ela contou.

Chloe acessou o site e viu a coluna da prima. A loirinha segurou um suspiro frustrado. Não era à toa que Perry White dizia que sua tocha havia se apagado. Chloe sequer pensara em fazer alguma matéria sobre o encapuzado e Lois já até o batizara! E pelo número de acessos e comentários, as pessoas tinham adorado e queriam saber mais sobre o Arqueiro.

'Uau, você até o batizou... Mas você acha que ele é bandido mesmo?'

'Até que se prove o contrário, sim.', afirmou Lois. 'Ele vinha roubando artigos valiosos de homens poderosos como Lionel Luthor. Mas até agora nenhuma delas foi vendida ao mercado negro. Se ele não quer lucrar financeiramente com isso, qual sua real intenção?', questionou Lois.

'Talvez ele queira bancar o Robin Hood, roubar dos ricos para dar aos pobres...', sugeriu Chloe.

'Yeah, pode ser... Mas tenho que ter certeza. O público se interessou pela história e eles sempre querem mais.', disse Lois, voltando a digitar.

Jimmy Olsen, um jovem garoto ruivo que tinha uma câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço, se aproximou da mesa de Lois e a abordou.

'Hey, Srta. Lane, posso falar com você um instante?'

'Claro, Olsen.', ela leu o crachá dele. 'Fala.'

'Eu soube que você está atrás do Arqueiro Verde bandido. Reparei que não haviam fotos e se quiser, posso tirar algumas para sua próxima matéria...', ele sugeriu, olhando-a com a esperança dela aceitar.

'Hum, você é bom com fotos, Olsen, ou sabe tirar fotos de perfil para o facebook?', perguntou Lois, fitando-o.

'Eu posso tirar fotos muito boas para você, Srta Lane. E para provar isso, vou te mostrar as que eu tirei do Batman.', ele colocou cinco fotos em cima da mesa de Lois.

Lois analisou as fotos. Três delas estavam um pouco fora de foco, mas duas estavam boas. Jimmy tinha talento, só precisava aprimorá-lo. Não custava nada dar uma chance para o garoto.

'Ok, Olsen. Três fotos estão desfocadas, mas duas dela parecem valer a pena. Se você me trouxer boas fotos, com um bom foco no Arqueiro Verde bandido, eu posso usá-las na minha próxima matéria.', ela disse e ele sorriu, contente. 'Posso ficar com essas do Homem-Morcego?'

'Claro, Srta. Lane!', ele exclamou empolgado. 'A senhorita não irá se arrepender, garanto!'

'Espero mesmo que não.', ela sorriu.

'Ah e Srta. Sullivan...', o rapaz olhou para Chloe. 'Perry pediu para você terminar os obituários que ele tem que fechar a edição.', ele informou e Chloe assentiu com um olhar frustrado. 'Obrigado de novo, Srta. Lane!'

'Faça valer a pena, Jimbo!', ela exclamou e riu quando ele saiu todo alvoroçado pela redação.

Chloe suspirou e olhou para o computador fixamente. Estava se sentindo desacreditada como repórter. Às vezes achava que estava no lugar errado, mesmo que ela tenha sonhado por anos fazer parte da equipe do Planeta Diário. Lois olhou com atenção para a prima.

'Tudo bem, Chloe?'

'Ah... Está... Está tudo bem. Eu só vou terminar os obituários e depois mostrar para Perry White que ainda consigo ser uma boa repórter.', ela disse, determinada.

'Eu sei que você é, Chloe. Sua paixão pelo jornalismo me inspirou.', afirmou Lois.

Chloe sorriu lisonjeada.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

Clark entrou no local sendo recepcionado por Oliver Queen. Ele viu que lá estavam Bruce e mais dois caras que ele conhecera, por acaso, em Smallville: Arthur Curry, o A.C.; Victor Stone e Bart Allen. Os três recepcionaram Clark com apertos de mãos e tapinhas nas costas.

'Então, vocês são um clube de caras poderosos?'

'Nós nos unimos com um objetivo em comum: usar os nossos poderes para o bem e fazer justiça.', esclareceu Oliver.

'E achamos que você poderia fazer parte disso, Clark.', disse Bruce. 'Com as suas habilidades, você seria um grande aliado. E você já nos conhece e pelo que vejo, é amigo de Aquaman, Cyborg e Flash.'

'Vocês já tem até codinome...', murmurou Clark, impressionado.

'O meu veio de Lois Lane.', disse Oliver, que mostrou para Clark a coluna de Lois. 'Arqueiro Verde. Vou ter que conquistá-la com meu charme para que ela retire o bandido.', ele deu um sorriso cafajeste.

'Não acho que Lois seja tão fácil de conquistar.', disse Clark, com uma pontada de ciúme.

'Você já a conhece?', perguntou Oliver interessado.

'Nós já conversamos.', disse Clark, sem querer entrar em maiores detalhes.

'Ela é uma gata.', afirmou Oliver e Clark fechou a expressão.

'Clark, acredito que assim como nós, você quer usar as suas habilidades para ajudar as pessoas.', disse Batman, voltando ao assunto. 'É claro que nem todos irão nos aceitar, enfrentaremos inimigos, mas acredito que juntos, possamos fazer a diferença.'

'Eu... eu não sei, Bruce.', ele cruzou os braços, inseguro. 'Quer dizer, eu uso meus poderes para ajudar os outros, mas não sei se é isso que eu quero. Ser um herói e andar fantasiado e mascarado por aí.'

'Vai por mim, cara, isso atrai um monte de gatinhas.', disse Bart com um sorriso.

'Como você sabe, você não tem nenhuma gata, Bart! Aquela garota na lanchonete só estava sendo simpática, não estava de dando mole.' implicou AC

'Pelo menos as mulheres que se aproximam de mim não são meio-peixe.', rebateu Bart.

'Você não conseguiria nem as meio-peixe se tentasse, Papa-Léguas.', rebateu AC, irritado.

'Ok, já chega.', disse Bruce finalizando a discussão, senão ela se tornaria interminável. Ele olhou para Clark. 'Eu só quis que você conhecesse a nossa recém-fundada Liga para saber que não está sozinho. Que há outros como você dispostos a ajudar aqueles que precisam. Mas não quero te pressionar. A decisão final é sua.'

'Obrigado, Bruce. Eu fico lisonjeado por vocês pensarem em mim para fazer parte desse grupo.', disse Clark com sinceridade e os outros sorriram. 'E Bruce, você se aproximou da minha mãe por minha causa? Já sabia sobre mim, não é?', ele deduziu.

'Eu venho observando os salvamentos que aconteceram em Smallville. Há relatos de pessoas salvas por um borrão azul e vermelho.', ele sorriu e olhou para a jaqueta de Clark. 'A sorte é que você é bastante rápido.'

'Eu o aconselharia a pensar em um disfarce.', interferiu Oliver. 'Não vai conseguir enganar as pessoas para sempre. Tem de haver uma distinção entre Clark Kent e o cara que salva o dia.'

'Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso...', murmurou Clark.

'Só para finalizar. Eu me aproximei da sua mãe por sua causa sim, mas eu também gostei da proposta dela. Sua mãe será uma grande senadora. Ela é uma mulher admirável.', afirmou Bruce com sinceridade e Clark assentiu, concordando.

'Ela é sim.', o rapaz disse com orgulho.

...

Lois estava no seu apartamento em Metropolis pesquisando alguns dados sobre a chuva de meteoros e os acontecimentos em Smallville. Lana Lang, Pete Ross, Lex Luthor e até Chloe foram salvas por um herói misterioso. A cidade parecia infestada de freaks, o que dificultava saber quem era os responsáveis pelos salvamentos. Coisas estranhas aconteciam por lá, inclusive com os Kent. Lois olhou para os seus arquivos intrigada. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que havia uma conexão entre todas essas pessoas e não era só amizade.

Lois decidiu começar pelo mais fácil: Pete Ross. Ele saíra da cidade, mas ela sabia onde encontrá-lo. Iria conversar com ele. E ainda tinha que investigar sobre as pedras de meteoro.

Lois estava tão concentrada que só se deu conta que alguém abrira sua porta quando dois homens armados e encapuzados entraram na sala. Ela deu um pulo da cadeira e começou a lutar com eles. Conseguiu escapar de um com um chute e mandou um sms de socorro para Chloe, mas o outro homem conseguiu segurar Lois e a dopou com um pano embebido com clorofórmio.

O celular de Lois ficou jogado no chão e ela foi levada pelos homens.

...

**Talon**

Chloe estava preparando seu jantar e pensando em sua carreira. Ela iria fazer uma matéria e voltaria a ser aquela jornalista apaixonada que um dia foi. Estava pensando em fazer algo sobre a Intergang, uma gangue que vinha crescendo em Metropolis. Perry com certeza gostaria dessa matéria.

A campainha tocou e ela foi atender. A loirinha sorriu ao ver Clark.

'Clark, entra.', ela disse e lhe deu passagem. 'Estou jantando. Macarronada. Quer um pouco?'

'Não, obrigado, eu já jantei.'

'Imagino que muito bem, o tempero da sua mãe é divino!', ela comentou e ele assentiu sorridente. 'Mas me diz, o que você veio fazer aqui, além de desfrutar da minha adorável companhia?', ela fez uma graça e ele riu.

'Além de desfrutar um tempo com a minha melhor amiga, eu vim pedir sua opinião.', ele disse, sério.

'Sobre o quê? Pela sua cara, parece ser sério.'

'Eu conheci outras pessoas que tem habilidades parecidas com as minhas. Lembra do AC e do Bart?', ele perguntou.

'Lembro. Você se identificou com eles. Vocês se reencontraram?', ela quis saber.

'Sim. E conheci outros.', ele não quis entrar em detalhes. 'Eles tem uma Liga. _Liga da Justiça_. E gostariam que eu fizesse parte dela...', ele contou.

'Clark, isso é incrível e...', Ela foi interrompida pelo celular. 'É Lois...', a loirinha ficou assustada e Clark percebeu. 'Meu Deus...'

'O que foi?'

'Lois... Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela... Ela mandou uma mensagem de socorro!', ela contou e tentou falar com a prima, mas o telefone dava sinal de ocupado.

'Onde ela está?', perguntou Clark agitado.

'Eu não sei, talvez no apartamento dela em Metropolis. Oh meu Deus, estou preocupada, acho que algo grave aconteceu!'

...

Clark chegou em supervelocidade ao apartamento de Lois e viu que o lugar estava remexido. Batman chegou ao apartamento e olhou com atenção para o cenário.

'Houve uma luta. Devem ter levado Lois e pelo que sua amiga Chloe disse, ela estava investigando algo relacionado aos roubos que o Arqueiro fez para chamar atenção dos poderosos.', disse Bruce, pegando o celular da moça que estava no chão.

Clark viu um isqueiro caído no chão e o pegou. Havia um logotipo de um famoso casino de Metropolis.

'Olha o que eu achei. Quem a pegou, pode ter deixado cair.'

'Um dos donos desse casino foi roubado pelo Arqueiro. Ele participa de um esquema de lavagem de dinheiro. Oliver estava tentando atraí-lo.', lembrou Batman.

'E colocou Lois em perigo.', resmungou Clark irritado. 'Vamos resgatá-la.'

...

**Galpão do Casino Angeles**

Lois foi torturada por dois homens. Eles mergulharam sua cabeça seguidamente em um tonel de água até ela quase ficar sem fôlego. Um terceiro homem com uma horrível cicatriz no rosto, voltou a interrogá-la.

'Pela última vez, Srta. Lane. Você conhece o Arqueiro Verde?'

'Claro, ele vai na minha casa todos os dias.', ela disse, respirando com dificuldade, mas ainda assim, debochada.

'Srta Lane, entenda.', o homem apontou a arma para testa dela. 'Eu não tenho nenhum problema em matá-la. Pra mim, será menos uma repórter enxerida no mundo. Mas acredito que a Srta não queira morrer tão jovem e tão bonita.', ele olhou com apreciação para o busto de Lois que dava para ver pelo decote da camiseta branca que ela usava. Lois ficou enojada. 'Facilite para mim e a senhorita. Me diga como posso chegar ao Arqueiro?'

'Vocês não são parceiros de crime? Deveria saber melhor do que eu!', ela exclamou, indignada.

'Parceiros de crime?!', ele repetiu e riu debochadamente. 'Aquele maldito Arqueiro está estragando o meu negócio! Quando eu pôr minhas mãos nele, não irá sobrar nada para contar a história! Nada! Agora diga o que quero saber!', ele gritou, irritado.

'Eu não sei de nada! Só sei que ele praticou aqueles crimes, com certeza para chamar atenção, agora posso ver isso! Eu o julguei mau...', ela disse, refletindo.

'Que tristeza...', ele debochou. 'Então a senhorita já não me serve para mais nada.', ele a acertou com o cano da arma, fazendo-a desmaiar. 'Uma pena, uma moça tão bonita...', ele lamentou e preparou o gatilho.

Nisso, uma flecha atingiu o braço do homem em cheio, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Usando a supervelocidade, Clark acertou um dos comparsas, enquanto o Arqueiro lutava com outro e o fazia desmaiar. Eles foram presos enquanto Batman pegava Lois no colo e saía com ela dali pelo alto, usando sua bat-corda.

...

Lois acordou. Ela colocou a mão na cabeça e viu que estava no alto de um prédio. Lois viu Batman diante dela e sorriu. O herói a ajudou a se levantar e ganhou um abraço agradecido.

'Bruce, você apareceu na hora certa.', ela sorriu.

'Está machucada.', ele tocou com delicadeza no rosto dela. 'Vou levá-la para casa.'

'Estou bem, Lois Lane não se abate com essa facilidade.', ela disse, disfarçando a enorme dor de cabeça que sentia.

Bruce a cobriu com sua capa. De longe, Clark assistia a interação dos dois e se sentiu incomodado. Era como se Bruce estivesse no lugar dele. Clark balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. O Arqueiro balançou a cabeça inconformado e sussurrou.

'Dá pra acreditar? A gente salva a mocinha e ele leva o crédito!'

'Ela parece confiar bastante nele...', comentou Clark com um ar conformado.

'Ele é um filho da mãe sortudo, isso sim.'

Clark foi obrigado a concordar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5**

**Torre do Relógio**

Oliver terminou de ler a coluna de Lois Lane no Planeta online e sorriu. Pelo menos agora ele não era mais o Arqueiro Verde _bandido_, apenas um herói que estava tentando combater os criminosos. Oliver estava cada vez mais curioso para conhecer Lois pessoalmente.

Clark entrou no local e foi conversar com o loiro.

'Oi, Oliver. Você parece animado hoje.'

'Sua amiga, Lois, decidiu que o Arqueiro não é mais um meliante e agora eu sou o cara que tenta salvar do dia.', ele contou com um sorriso. 'Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Vou mandar um convite para Lois para a festa de inauguração de uma filial das Indústrias Queen em Metropolis, o que você acha?'

Clark tentou disfarçar o incomodo. Ele não estava gostando daquela empolgação de Oliver com a repórter.

'Você é quem sabe...', ele deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença. 'Provavelmente ela vai querer entrevistá-lo.'

'E eu vou fazer questão de lhe causar uma boa impressão.', ele sorriu e abriu uma cerveja. 'Se ela já está simpatizando com meu alter-ego, não vai ser difícil gostar de mim, não é?'

'Ela não gosta do Arqueiro, ela só deixou de achar que ele é um bandido.', afirmou Clark e Oliver franziu a testa.

'Clark, voce tem algum interesse na Lois?', ele quis saber.

'Não, claro que não...', ele evitou corar. 'Ela é só uma amiga, nós nos vimos apenas umas duas vezes... Além do mais, depois de Lana, estou evitando me envolver...', ele esclareceu e Oliver aceitou a explicação. 'Por isso eu vim aqui. Eu pensei bem e acho que vou me juntar a vocês nessa Liga. Pelo menos, fazer a experiência.'

'Excelente, Clark!', exclamou o loiro, que deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do rapaz. 'Bruce vai gostar de saber disso. Ele aposta muito em você.'

'Espero não decepcioná-lo...'

'Duvido que vá.', assegurou Oliver.

...

**Planeta Diário**

'Então você foi salva pelo Batman. De novo.', Chloe deu um sorriso sapeca.

'Ele me contou que o Arqueiro Verde foi quem derrubou os meliantes.', disse Lois, sorrindo. 'De qualquer forma, é bom saber que Metropolis está sendo bem vigiada, já temos dois heróis de guarda e você sabe que Batman não tem sua fama à toa...'

'É, mas Batman meio que pertence à Gotham.', lembrou Chloe. 'Eu acho que Metropolis precisa de um herói particular.', ela disse, pensando em Clark. Não era uma possibilidade tão remota assim.

'Pode ser o Arqueiro Verde.', sugeriu Lois.

'Não, ele veio de Star City, segundo dizem por aí...'

'Bem, enquanto esse supercara não chega, ficamos com o que temos.', disse Lois, ligando o computador.

Perry White se aproximou das mesas das primas com um rapaz moreno, de olhos esverdeados e parecido com o editor-chefe. Ele chamou a atenção das duas com um pigarro.

'Sullivan, Lane... Quero que vocês conheçam seu novo colega: Richard.', Perry os apresentou.

'Olá.', ele cumprimentou as duas moças com um aperto de mão, mas se demorou um pouquinho mais com Chloe. Lois percebeu e deu um sorriso secreto. 'É um prazer conhecê-las.'

'Richard veio do Washington Post para trabalhar conosco. E antes que digam alguma coisa, sim, ele é meu sobrinho, mas não fui eu quem o selecionei e sim o pessoal do andar superior. Foi uma surpresa para mim também.'

'Eu hesitei um pouco em aceitar, mas trabalhar no Planeta Diário é uma grande oportunidade.', comentou Richard.

'Então, bem vindo, Richard.', disse Chloe, simpática. 'Espero que você faça uma carreira tão boa aqui quanto foi no WP. Eu lia os seus artigos, eram muito bons.', ela elogiou.

'Obrigado, Srta. Sullivan.', ele agradeceu, humilde.

'Me chame de Chloe.', ela pediu.

'Que bom que vocês estão se dando bem, porque serão parceiros!', anunciou Perry para surpresa de Chloe. 'Acho que vai te fazer bem uma parceira com Richard, Srta. Sullivan.', ele a fitou e ela assentiu, cordata. 'Bem, ao trabalho, as noticias não caem no nosso colo!', ele gritou e saiu dali em busca de café.

'Bem, faço minhas as palavras da minha prima. Seja muito bem-vindo.', disse Lois, simpática. 'Agora eu preciso ir, tenho que fazer uma viagem importante à trabalho. Boa sorte vocês dois e que essa parceira renda grandes frutos.', ela desejou, deu um beijo na bochecha da prima e foi embora.

Chloe e Richard trocaram olhares tímidos até que ela pigarreou.

'Fiquei surpresa pelo seu tio me colocar como sua parceira...'

'Porquê?', ele perguntou surpreso.

'Seu tio não me leva muito à sério. Ele acha que minha paixão por jornalismo se apagou.', ela suspirou e sentou na cadeira. 'E talvez ele esteja certo. Estou engessada.'

'Deve ser só um bloqueio, acontece com todo mundo.', disse Richard para animá-la. 'E meu tio te leva muito à sério, ele me disse que você é uma ótima repórter, só está um pouco travada. Ele espera que façamos uma boa parceria.'

'Bem, não vamos desapontá-lo, então!', ela sorriu mais animada.

...

**Algumas horas depois...**

**Central City**

Lois estacionou o carro em frente a uma residência em um bairro sossegado e arborizado. A repórter saiu do carro e tocou a campainha da casa branca de colunas cinzas. Uma senhora negra, por volta de uns 50 anos, um pouco acima do peso, cabelos curtos, de vestido azul e ar bondoso a atendeu. Lois sorriu.

'Boa tarde. Posso falar com o Sr. Pete Ross?'

'Quem deseja?', perguntou a mulher, curiosa.

'Lois Lane, Planeta Diário. Estou fazendo uma reportagem sobre a chuva de meteoros e os acontecimentos posteriores à ela em Smallville e gostaria de saber se o Sr. Ross poderia conversar comigo.'

A mulher olhou para Lois e pareceu indecisa. Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios um pouco nervosa, como se decidisse algo e depois assentiu.

'Eu sou a mãe dele, a sra Ross. Pete não gosta de falar sobre as coisas que aconteciam em Smallville, mas você pode tentar falar com ele.'

'Obrigado, sra Ross.'

'Ele está no quintal lavando sua moto. Pode entrar.', a mulher deu passagem à Lois.

A sra. Ross levou Lois até o quintal e conversou uns instantes com Pete longe da repórter. Pete ficou relutante, mas acabou concordando em falar com Lois. A sra. Ross voltou para dentro de casa, enquanto Pete se aproximou de Lois com os braços cruzados e uma expressão carrancuda. Lembrando de como Pete e sua família praticamente saíram fugidos de Smallville, não era de se admirar para Lois que ele não estivesse muito disposto à falar.

'Sr. Ross, é um prazer conhecê-lo.', ela começou, com um sorriso.

'Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo, Srta. Lane.', ele disse, hostil. 'Minha vida em Smallville faz parte do passado.'

'Um passado não tão distante assim... E como eu disse à sua mãe, eu só quero saber um pouco mais sobre as consequências da chuva de meteoros, especialmente a de 1989, que foi quando surgiram os freaks na cidade.'

'A senhorita é uma caçadora de aberrações. Pois veio ao lugar errado.'

'Não, não sou caçadora de nada. Só que muitas coisas aconteceram naquela cidade que de um dia para o outro deixou de ser a capital do milho virou a capital da chuva de meteoros. Isso atraiu bem mais do que turistas. O Belle Reeve que o diga...', ela comentou.

'Então a senhorita deveria ir ao Belle Reve. Vai encontrar bastante freaks por lá.', ele aconselhou, irritadiço.

'Eu pretendo ir.' Ela afirmou. 'Aliás, eles enfrentaram uma espécie de herói. Foi ele ou ela, não sei, quem os deteve... Você mesmo foi atacado por alguns deles... Teve até uma moça que tentou, literalmente, devorá-lo.', ela lembrou de sua pesquisa.

'Ela não teve culpa. E como eu disse, faz parte do passado. Pra quê revirar isso?', ele questionou.

'Porque eu suspeito que as coisas que aconteceram na sua cidade natal possa ter ligação com os eventos da Quinta-Feira Negra.', ela comentou e ele ficou tenso. Lois percebeu que Pete sabia alguma coisa, mas não estava disposto á falar. 'Eu acho que não só você, mas muitas pessoas são gratas aos salvamentos. Até mesmo minha prima Chloe foi salva... Várias vezes... Nas minhas pesquisas, eu vi que existia até um certo padrão de salvamento, digamos assim...', ela fitou Pete, que a olhava com atenção. 'Você, Chloe, Lex Luthor, Lionel, Lana Lang... Essa última então parecia receber atenção especial dos freaks, foi salva inúmeras vezes... Sortuda, não é?'

'Srta. Lane, o que espera que eu lhe diga que a senhorita aparentemente já não saiba?', ele ironizou. 'Esses salvamentos ocorreram, mas eu não presenciei todos e não, eu não sei quem os praticou e sim, eu agradeço essa pessoa, seja lá quem ela for.'

'E nunca desconfiou de ninguém?', ela inquiriu.

'Não.', ele mentiu. Tinha que proteger Clark e seu segredo daquela repórter abelhuda. 'Como você mesma disse, haviam muitos freaks, era difícil saber. E também isso nunca me interessou. Só quero viver minha vida em paz.'

'Entendo... É uma pena que você não saiba de nada, havia uma possibilidade de ser um dos alunos do Smallville High School. A maioria dos acontecimentos se iniciava lá... Curiosamente, o seu grupo de amigos, Chloe, Lana, Lex e Clark Kent acabavam no meio disso tudo. Chloe era quem costumava estampar as notícias no _The Torch_, às vezes com a colaboração de Clark Kent.'

'Eles gostavam de bancar os repórteres. Coisa de adolescentes...', ele deu de ombros com fingido descaso. 'Se bem que Chloe sempre teve inclinação para o jornalismo...'

'Ou para o esquisito.', emendou Lois.

'Porque você mesma não pergunta à ela? Chloe pode ter as respostas que eu definitivamente não possuo.', ele afirmou, querendo encerrar aquela conversa incômoda.

'Eu vou fazer isso. Já tentei abordar minha prima algumas vezes, mas ela é mestra em fugir do assunto... Mas eu tenho paciência.', ela deu um sorriso confiante.

'Ela é sua prima?', ele perguntou surpreso e depois riu. 'Estou vendo que a mania de bisbilhotar a vida alheia é de família... Boa sorte nas suas investigações, Srta Lane e mande um abraço meu para Chloe. Ela era uma boa amiga. Agora, se me der licença.', ele disse num tom para encerrar a conversa.

'Obrigada pela sua atenção, Sr Ross. E desculpe qualquer coisa. Vou levar seu abraço para Chloe. Tenha um bom dia.', ela sorriu, simpática.

'Bom dia, Srta Lane.', ele disse, educadamente e a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela ia embora. Pete deu um suspiro puxado, preocupado e decidiu que era a hora de entrar em contato com seu velho amigo Clark Kent.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark desligou o telefone e deu um suspiro puxado. Não esperava receber uma ligação daquelas do seu amigo Pete. Lois Lane estava mesmo decidida a investigar a fundo sobre Smallville. Sabia que o interesse dela pelas cavernas não era por causa da evidência histórica dos desenhos indígenas. Ele resolveu ir ao Planeta Diário falar com Chloe.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Clark chegou à redação e viu Lana conversando com Chloe. Os dois trocaram olhares e a tensão se instalou no local.

'Lana...'

'Oi, Clark. Eu só vim visitar Chloe.', ela falou e ele assentiu. Chloe mordeu o lábio. 'Como você está? Soube que está estudando bastante... Jornalismo, não é? Não à toa que volta e meia você está aqui no Planeta.', ela comentou com um meio sorriso.

'É, eu sempre gostei de escrever e como sempre participava das investigações da Chloe na época do colégio... Achei que seria interessante fazer disso uma profissão...'

'Provavelmente vocês irão trabalhar juntos.', Lana sorriu. 'Espero que você tenha sucesso, Clark.'

'Obrigado, Lana.', ele mal conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

Lana segurou um suspiro e forçou um sorriso.

'Bem, eu tenho que ir, Lex está me esperando...', ela falou e ele assentiu, com um olhar conformado. 'Tchau, Chloe.', ela deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga. 'Tchau, Clark.'

'Tchau, Lana.', ele a acompanhou com o olhar indo embora e olhou para o teto. Clark sempre se sentia depressivo quando estava perto de Lana. Era como uma eterna frustração.

'Clark,o que te traz aqui?', perguntou Chloe com um sorriso, para acabar com aquele clima ruim.

'É sobre sua prima Lois.', ele foi direto ao assunto.

'Lois? O que tem ela? Não vai me dizer que ela foi raptada de novo?', perguntou a loirinha já preocupada.

'Não, ela está bem. Bem demais até.', ele cruzou os braços com uma expressão séria. 'Chloe, ela está investigando sobre a chuva de meteoros, os freaks, as cavernas, tudo. Ela foi até procurar Pete em Central City e fez um monte de perguntas á ele.'

'Ela já tinha me perguntado sobre os freaks e a chuva de meteoros, mas sempre dei um jeito de despistá-la.', comentou Chloe.

'Pelo jeito, não foi o suficiente...', ele murmurou.

'Clark, ela não sabe nada sobre você.', a loirinha o tranquilizou.

'Não sabe, mas se ela for tão obstinada quanto acho que é, não vai demorar muito para juntar o quebra-cabeças. Ela citou você, Lana, Lionel, Lex e à mim. Ela acha que a chuva de meteoros tem a ver com os eventos da Quinta-Feira Negra.', ele contou, tenso.

'Oh, oh...', Chloe ficou preocupada. 'Lois é realmente bem teimosa, ela não desiste fácil, ainda mais de uma matéria. E pelo que sei, foi Perry quem deu as primeiras dicas. '

'Perry desconfiou de mim quando me conheceu.', ele lembrou.

'É, por sorte depois ele acabou tirando isso da cabeça... Clark, eu acho que eles não desconfiam de você mas querem saber se há relação entre os freaks, a chuva de meteoros, etc com tudo que Zod aprontou na época que possuiu o corpo de Lex e trouxe o caos à Metropolis.', ela teorizou e resolveu tranquilizá-lo. 'Eu vou tentar despistá-la. Vou conversar com ela, vou afastá-la ao máximo de você e de qualquer coisa que possa levar Lois a desconfiar que você tem ligação direta com esses eventos.'

'Obrigado, Chloe. Eu não tenho nada contra sua prima, mas toda vez que decidem mexer em coisas relacionadas à mim e a tudo que me cerca, as pessoas saem machucadas. Não quero que atinja Lois.', ele falou, preocupado.

'Pode deixar. Eu vou te ajudar nessa, Clark.', garantiu Chloe com um sorriso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6**

**Talon**

'Então, esse todo material que eu tenho sobre a chuva de meteoros e os freaks que apareceram em Smallville.', disse Chloe entregando um pen drive à Lois. 'E já te contei tudo que eu lembro dessa época. As coisas já foram bem agitadas aqui em Smallville...'

'Obrigado, Chloe. Eu entendo porque antes você estava relutante em conversar comigo sobre isso, já que você foi diretamente atingida por vários acontecimentos... Mas eu agradeço por compartilhar comigo.', disse Lois com um sorriso compreensivo.

'É, faz um bom um tempo que eu não lido mais com o esquisto. Você me fez relembrar a época do Mural. Muita gente me odiava na escola por isso, eu não exatamente a garota mais popular...', ela riu, pensativa.

'Mas Lana Lang era.', disse Lois, fitando a prima. 'E ela foi uma das pessoas mais atacadas pelos freaks...'

'Você tem que entender que a mutação que essas pessoas sofreram mexeu com a cabeça delas. As pessoas simplesmente saiam do controle...'

'Ou só ganhavam coragem de fazer aquilo que queriam já que ter poderes costuma dar uma sensação de quase onipotência.', achou Lois.

'Nem todos.', afirmou Chloe. 'Alguns queriam ajudar, usar as suas habilidades para o bem.', a loirinha pensou em Clark.

'Sim, mas foram bem poucos. Exceções.', disse Lois lembrando da sua pesquisa. 'Bem, eu vou conversar com alguns deles no Belle Reeve em breve, só preciso esperar que a autorização saia.'

'Lois, eu acho isso perigoso. Quer dizer, tudo que você precisa saber está nesse material que eu te dei e você também já fez suas pesquisas. Ir atrás desses freaks me parece colocar a mão em um vespeiro. Você pode sair machucada.'

'Chlo, você sabe melhor do que eu que na nossa profissão nós assumimos certos riscos. E não é como eu fosse procurar encrenca. Eu só quero esclarecer alguns pontos e ouvir o lado dessas pessoas que sofreram mutações por causa da chuva de meteoros.'

'O que você vai ouvir é eles amaldiçoando esse dia.', afirmou Chloe. A loirinha tinha medo que Lois pudesse ouvir da boca de um dos afetados sobre Clark. 'A vida deles mudou completamente e não foi para a melhor.'

'Imagino que não.', disse Lois pensativa.

'Mas se você quiser, posso ir ao Belle Reeve contigo. Nem que seja só para fazer companhia.', a loirinha sorriu.

'Seria muito legal, Chlo. Obrigado pela sua ajuda.', ela sorriu para a prima.

Chloe se levantou para colocar a pipoca no balde, já que as primas assistiria uma maratona de filmes e Lois continuou pensativa. Chloe ajudara, mas Lois tinha a sensação de que faltava algo a se encaixar em toda aquela história. E ela iria descobrir o que era.

...

**Kent Farm**

**Dia Seguinte**

Clark saiu do banho após fazer suas atividades na fazenda. Ele trocou de roupa, foi para a cozinha, tomou um copo de leite e viu um convite branco em cima da mesa escrito 'Kent'. Ele abriu o convite e ficou pálido. Era um convite de casamento. De Lana Lang e Lex Luthor.

Martha desceu a escada nesse momento com uma pasta na mão.

'Clark, querido, você viu meu óculos, não sei onde deixei.', ela olhou ao redor. 'Não posso me atrasar para a reunião com Bruce Wayne, ele e Oliver Queen decidiram fazer as doações para o projeto com os órfãos, estou tão animada.', ela vasculhou o sofá e encontrou o óculos debaixo de uma almofada. 'Aqui está, graças a Deus.', ela colocou o óculos na bolsa e viu que o filho estava estranho. 'Clark, o que foi, querido?'

'Você ia me contar sobre isso, mãe?', ele lhe mostrou o convite e Martha finalmente entendeu.

'Eu esqueci de guardar...', ela murmurou e se aproximou do filho. 'Clark, nós dois sabíamos que isso iria acontecer, mas eu quis te poupar. Sei como ainda se sente sobre Lana.'

'Eu só...', ele suspirou. 'Eu achava que a conhecia completamente e de repente...', ele colocou o copo dentro da pia. 'Eu pensei que nosso amor resistiria à tudo. Pensei que ficaríamos juntos e seriamos felizes, como merecemos. Eu sonhei com Lana por tantos anos...', ele balançou a cabeça, inconformado. 'E agora ela vai casar com Lex. Ela realmente o ama e é algo que eu não consigo compreender. Lex é a pessoa errada para ela. Aliás, para qualquer uma.'

'Clark, eu sinto tanto. Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer assim.', ela acariciou os cabelos do filho. 'O meu sonho é vê-lo feliz com uma mulher que o ame e o mereça.'

'Não consigo imaginar ninguém na minha vida depois de Lana... E além disso, quem seria louca o suficiente para ficar com alguém como eu?'

'Hey, Smallville!', Lois foi entrando na casa sem cerimônia. 'Hey, sra. Kent!'

'Lois, como você está? Pena que eu tenho que ir para uma reunião, mas parece que eu estava adivinhando a sua chegada, tem brownies de chocolate na geladeira.'

'Hum, sra. Kent, a senhora está me acostumando tão mal.', ela ficou com água na boca. 'Espero que o Smallville não tenha comido tudo.'

'Eu não tenho a sua fome desesperada, Lois.', ele provocou.

'Não é fome desesperada, é um apetite que precisa ser saciado.', ela o corrigiu, de bom humor e Clark apenas sorriu. 'Mudando de assunto, eu queria saber se vocês tem o telefone de algum veterinário.'

'Você tem um bicho de estimação, Lois?', perguntou Clark, curioso.

'Não é que...', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Eu meio que atropelei um cachorro no caminho para cá...'

'Com o seu carro?', perguntou Clark surpreso.

'Não, com a minha mão.', ela revirou os olhos e ele fez uma careta. 'Foi um acidente. Eu estava dirigindo e de repente ele surgiu do nada. Tentei desviar, mas aí já era tarde demais...', ela fez um ar de lamento. 'Mas ele me parece bem... Quer dizer, na medida do possível.'

'Eu tenho um telefone aqui e...', Martha foi pegar sua caderneta quando viu um cachorro de pelo branco entrando na casa. Ele parou na porta e se sentou sobre as patas traseiras. 'Esse é o cachorro?'

'É ele mesmo!', ela se aproximou do cão, que balançou o rabo. 'Hey, você fugiu pela janela do carro? Falei para ficar lá dentro!', ela colocou as mãos na cintura e ralhou com o bicho.

'Ele deve estar com fome, coitado.', Martha se aproximou do cachorro e acariciou a cabeça dele. 'É uma graça. Mas ele não me parece machucado...'

'É, estranho...', murmurou Lois. 'Bom, menos mal, pelo menos ele está intacto...'

'Não graças a sua direção primorosa.',implicou Clark e Lois lhe lançou um olhar cheio de faíscas. Ele acariciou o pelo do cão. Foi só então que ele reparou na coleira do animal. Um S estilizado. O mesmo símbolo da casa de El.

'Bom, já que o cãozinho está bem, eu preciso mesmo ir.', disse Martha, que abraçou Lois. 'Obrigado por ter vindo, querida. Se puder, fique para o jantar.'

'Obrigado, sra Kent.', disse Lois sorrindo. Ela já considerava Martha como uma mãe que não tivera.

Martha deu um beijo em Clark, fez um afago no cão e saiu. Lois foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou um brownie de chocolate que estava em um pote.

'Sua mãe realmente tem mãos mágicas.', ela elogiou após comer um pedaço do doce.

'Ela tem sim.', concordou Clark. Ele foi até a geladeira, pegou uma jarra com leite, achou um prato velho e jogou o líquido ali para o cão beber.

'Eu vou imprimir cartazes para achar o dono do bichinho.', disse Lois olhando para o cachorro, que se alimentava.

'Ah, não precisa, Lois.', disse Clark e Lois estranhou. 'Quer dizer, você o encontrou vagando na rua. É provável que ele não tenha dono...'

'Ele tem uma coleira.', ela observou. 'Esse S parece um símbolo, não?'

'_Um símbolo_?', ele repetiu rindo. 'Deve ser só... a marca da coleira... O pobrezinho deve ter sido abandonado... De qualquer modo eu cuido dele. E se o dono aparecer, eu devolvo.'

'Ok, você quer ter um bicho de estimação, eu entendo.', ela sorriu. 'Acho que vou pegar mais um brownie.', ela voltou para a geladeira.

'Tente não comer tudo, eu quero pelo menos um.', ele disse em um tom implicante.

'Vou pensar no seu caso se você tiver café.', ela falou, com um sorriso e viu o convite aberto. 'Lana Lang e Lex Luthor vão se casar? Meu Deus...', ela balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

'Pois é...', Clark ficou sério e foi fazer o café para se distrair. 'Era uma questão de tempo...'

'E você está bem com isso?', ela perguntou, fitando-o com atenção.

'Claro, porque não estaria?',ele mentiu e terminou de fazer o café, servindo Lois em uma xícara. 'Prove.'

Lois provou o café e seus olhos brilharam. Estava delicioso. Além de gentil, bonito e educado, Clark Kent também sabia fazer um excelente café.

'Está fabuloso! E olha que eu sou muito exigente com café!', ela elogiou e ele sorriu, satisfeito. 'Aposto que sabe cozinhar também, acertei?'

'Um pouco. Aprendi algumas coisas com a minha mãe.', ele contou.

'Oh meu Deus, eu não poderia viver nessa casa, em menos de um mês eu pesaria toneladas!', ela exclamou, divertida

'Duvido muito, Lois, seu corpo é perfeito.', ele elogiou, surpreendendo-a e corou.

'Quer dizer que você reparou no meu corpo, Smallville?', ela o fitou.

'Hum... é que... bom... Você está em forma, então...', ele gaguejou, nervoso e ela achou graça.

Ele ficou sem jeito quando ela levantou um pouco sua blusa. Ela deu uma boa olhada no tórax bem definido dele.

'Você parece estar em ótima forma também, Smallville.', ela elogiou, resistindo à uma súbita vontade de tocá-lo.

'Obrigado... Lois ... eu acho...', ele pigarreou. 'Mas exatamente por que você veio aqui? Não foi só por causa do cachorro...', ele olhou para o animal, que deitara na sala.

'Eu já tinha te dito que estou fazendo uma matéria relacionada a alguns eventos aqui em Smallville.' Ela começou dizendo e ele disfarçou a tensão. 'Eu conversei com pessoas que presenciaram de perto as bizarrices que aconteceram por aqui, como Pete Ross e minha prima Chloe.'

'E agora você quer me entrevistar.', ele deduziu.

'Bem, sobre a chuva de meteoros você não deve saber muita coisa, embora você tenha sido adotado pelos Kent em 1989, o ano em que a cidade foi atingida. Foi um processo de adoção rápido, não é?', ela inquiriu, levantando uma sombrancelha.

'Você andou investigando a minha vida?', ele questionou, tentando não ficar irritado.

'Só porque acabou surgindo por acaso nas minhas pesquisas. Eu estava concentrada em tudo que aconteceu em 89 e bum!, sua adoção surgiu na minha frente! Seus pais morreram no dia da chuva de meteoros?', ela perguntou, curiosa.

'Não.', ele respondeu, monossilábico.

'E você sabe alguma coisa sobre eles? Porque te abandonaram?'

'Não.', ele mentiu. 'Eu nunca os conheci.', isso pelo menos era quase isso, já que ele falara com a voz de Jor-El na Fortaleza do Ártico.

'E não tem curiosidade? Quer dizer, todos nós queremos saber sobre nossa arvore genealógica...', ela comentou.

'Eu estou bem assim. Chloe já fez essas mesmas perguntas que você.', Ele lembrou. 'Eu não quero mexer com isso. Meus pais são Martha e Jonathan Kent. E fico feliz por ter sido criado por eles.'

'Sua mãe é uma pessoa incrível.', Lois sorriu e depois ficou séria. 'E sinto muito sobre seu pai. Você deve sentir falta dele...'

'Eu sinto. Ele era um exemplo para mim.', ele disse, saudoso.

'Eu também perdi minha mãe. O nome dela era Ella Lane. Eu tinha seis anos. Ela morreu de câncer.', ela contou, tentando não imprimir dor à voz. Não gostava que as pessoas sentissem pena. 'Minha irmã Lucy e eu fomos criadas pelo meu pai, viajando de base em base militar.'

'Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe, Lois.', ele disse com sinceridade.

'Obrigado, Smallville.', ela sorriu, disfarçando a emoção, que não passou despercebido à ele. Ela pigarreou. 'Mas isso é passado. Voltando ao assunto das bizarrices da cidade. Sobre os freaks. Você conheceu alguns deles. Eles estudaram com você.'

'Nem todos.'

'É incrível como tanta coisa acontece em uma cidade tão pequena como essa... Os meteoros realmente mudaram as vidas das pessoas... Tantas perdas... Você também foi atingido...', ela afirmou e ele ficou tenso. 'Alicia era uma freak e morreu. Soube que foi sua namorada.'

'Você realmente pesquisou a fundo minha vida, não é?', ele cruzou os braços, um pouco irritado. 'Porque todo esse interesse?'

'Por nada específico... É que você presenciou esses eventos. E eu ainda pretendo falar com Lana Lang. A garota chorando na capa da Time.', ela citou. 'Nossa, deve ter sido terrível para ela...'

'Para quê você quer fazê-la relembrar isso, Lois? Os pais dela morreram!', ele exclamou, irritado e ela ficou sem jeito. 'Lois, você não vê que esse assunto machuca as pessoas dessa cidade? Como você disse, foram muitas perdas, perdas dolorosas, tudo por causa de...', ele quase falou que era sua culpa, mas conteve-se à tempo. '... Por causa da chuva de meteoros. Pare de remexer nisso, Lois, por favor.', ele pediu, um pouco mais calmo.

'Clark, eu sei que não é um assunto que se discute nos bares de Smallville... Só que... eu acho que pode haver uma conexão do que aconteceu com esses infectados que tenha relação com os eventos da Quinta-Feira Negra.', ela explicou. 'É uma possibilidade. Aquele caos todo não surgiu do nada. Parecia que o mundo ia acabar.'

'E você acha que foi um freak?', ele questionou.

'Pode ser... '

'É loucura, Lois. Acho que está perdendo seu tempo. E vá por mim, não vá atrás de Lana, ela não vai querer falar sobre esse assunto...', ele aconselhou.

'Talvez.', Lois assentiu. 'Desculpe se te aborreci. A morte dessa tal Alicia Baker deve ter mexido com você. E ainda tem os sentimentos de Lana em... tudo isso..'

'Você não desiste nunca, não é?', ele cruzou os braços e depois suspirou, conformado. 'Alicia foi muito importante para mim. Eu era apaixonado por ela. Nós éramos iguais...', ele disse, pensativo, lembrando-se com carinho de Alicia.

'Iguais como? Pelo que soube, ela foi um dos freaks que tentou matar Lana Lang.', citou Lois.

Clark se repreendeu mentalmente. Ao invés de cessar a curiosidade de Lois, ele só a aguçava.

'Ela tinha seus problemas sim, mas era uma boa moça, acredite. Eu realmente gostava dela.', ele foi sincero. 'Mas aí, ela acabou sendo assassinada por um cretino que achava que estava limpando o mundo de aberrações...', ele falou, magoado. O assunto ainda o machucava, pois ele se sentia culpado. Se não tivesse desconfiado que Alicia estava fazendo coisas erradas novamente, poderia tê-la salvo.

'Eu sinto muito, Clark.', disse Lois com sinceridade, tocando no ombro dele. 'Novamente,me desculpe. Não vou perguntar mais nada. Não quero que fique com raiva de mim.'

'Lois, não estou com raiva de você.', ele assegurou, sorrindo e ela se sentiu mais aliviada. 'Embora você consiga ser mais abelhuda do que a Chloe era...'

'Você não é o primeiro a me chamar assim.', ela riu. 'Abelhuda, intrometida, enxerida, metendo o nariz onde não é chamada...', ela citou, divertida.

'Mas isso não é o suficiente para te parar, não é, Lane?', ele adivinhou.

'Não mesmo. Só me estimula mais.', ela confessou e eles riram juntos. 'Se você seguir mesmo a carreira jornalística, lembre-se Kent: siga sempre seus instintos e não pare só porque querem tentar te impedir de descobrir a verdade. Acredite, no final, vale a pena.'

'Talvez a verdade seja difícil de lidar.', ele murmurou.

'Mas ainda assim, é a verdade.', ela frisou.

Clark assentiu. Ficou imaginando como Lois reagiria caso soubesse da sua origem kryptoniana e que ele era a causa da chuva de meteoros que mudou para sempre a vida de todos. Ele tinha medo só de pensar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 7**

Lois acabou mesmo jantando na fazenda Kent. Ela gostava muito do clima familiar que existia naquela casa. Lois se vira logo apegada à Martha, sempre tão sábia e amorosa e embora não admitisse, também gostava bastante de Clark. Lois dizia a si mesma que ele não passava de um caipira, sem contar que Clark tinha uma relação mal resolvida com Lana Lang. Lois definitivamente não queria se meter no meio disso.

Depois que Lois foi embora, Clark levou o cão até a Fortaleza no Ártico. Jor-El confirmou que o cachorro não era da Terra e tinha superpoderes como os do filho. Clark decidiu ficar com o cachorro, a quem batizou de Krypto, e ensiná-lo a não manifestar seus poderes. E Clark acabou descobrindo um chip implantado no cachorro, da LuthorCorp. Nem seria surpresa se Lionel ou Lex soubessem da existência de Krypto. Cada vez mais, Clark via que Jonathan tivera razão o tempo todo: a família Luthor não era confiável e estavam sempre dispostos a manipular, usar e destruir as vidas das pessoas que tinham a infelicidade de cruzar os seus caminhos.

'Mãe, a senhora vai no jantar de noivado de Lana e Lex?', ele perguntou à Martha, que estava sentada no sofá da sala assistindo televisão. Clark sentou ao lado dela.

'Eu pensei em não ir, Clark. Seu pai não gostava nem de Lionel, nem de Lex, mas eu achava que Lana era uma boa moça e poderia ir em consideração à ela e por ela ter se lembrado de mim.', disse Martha, embora secretamente ela desconfiasse que o convite fora enviado para atingir Clark. 'Mas por sua causa, eu não vou. Sei o quão você está desconfortável com essa situação.'

'Não está sendo fácil mesmo.', ele confessou. 'Acho que se Lana estivesse se casando com outro, não me doeria tanto... Mas com Lex...', ele balançou a cabeça inconformado. 'Eu me sinto traído. Pelos dois. Ele já foi meu melhor amigo e mesmo assim não teve escrúpulos em me roubar Lana... E ela era a garota dos meus sonhos.'

'Clark, o que eu vou dizer pode parecer até rude e cruel, mas eu vou dizer mesmo assim. Porque eu te amo mais do que tudo na vida e quero a sua felicidade.', ela segurou as mãos do filho com carinho. 'Clark, Jonathan sempre achou que Lex, por mais que ele tentasse lutar contra no começo, tinha um lado sombrio. Um lado que acabaria por se revelar. E seu pai achava que Lex tinha inveja de você. Da sua vida. Do que você é, mesmo que ele não tenha ideia dos seus poderes. E Deus nos livre que ele um dia descubra.', um arrepio percorreu a espinha dela. 'Então eu acho que o melhor que te aconteceu foi ser ver livre dessa 'amizade'. Lex Luthor não renega o sangue que tem e eu temo que ele só venha a piorar com o tempo... E quanto à Lana... Ela era uma boa menina. Eu a conheço desde criança, vi todo sofrimento que ela passou com a morte dos pais, a readaptação, a doçura, a inteligência dela... Eu sei que você a ama há muito tempo. Você ficava espionando Lana pelo telescópio.', ela lembrou e ele riu, sem graça. 'Mas talvez isso tenha sido prejudicial. Você pode ter uma imagem idealizada dela.', ele franziu a testa e ela sorriu. 'Não me entenda mal, eu não acho que ela é má pessoa. Sim, eu acho que ela errou em escolher Lex, mas cada um tem o direito de gerir a própria vida segundo a sua vontade. Lana escolheu o caminho dela. E eu sinto que ela vai acabar se arrependendo de alguma forma, só temo que quando isso acontecer, não tenha mais volta. Todos que se envolvem nas teias daquela família pagam um alto preço.', ela afirmou, pensativa. 'Eu sei bem disso.', ela suspirou. 'Mas Lana é adulta. Ela não é mais aquela colegial ingênua. Todos a alertaram sobre Lex: eu, você, Chloe... Ela não ouviu ninguém. Então eu só posso presumir que ela esteja realmente apaixonada por ele e o aceite do jeito que é. Com **tudo** que vem no pacote. E acho que o melhor que você faz é aceitar isso. Seguir em frente. Não estou dizendo para você sair por aí namorando todas as meninas para esquecê-la. Não.', ela frisou, séria. 'Um dia, eu acredito, você irá encontrar alguém que o ame completamente e vai amá-la com a mesma intensidade. Existe alguém lá fora para você, mas primeiro você precisa estar pronto para ela. Liberte Lana e liberte-se também. Só assim essa tristeza vai te abandonar.'

Clark ficou pensativo. Ele sabia que todas as palavras de Martha eram sábias e cheias de amor. A mãe sempre fora seu coração, sua força, seu eixo no mundo. Ele sempre se sentia bem ao conversar com ela. E Martha sempre tinha razão.

'Você deve estar certa, mãe. Você sempre está.', ele sorriu e a olhou com carinho.

'Querido, eu não quero que você vá pela minha cabeça. Quero que você pense bem em tudo que eu disse. Foi para o seu bem, Clark. Mas quem toma a decisão final é você.'

Clark assentiu e abraçou a mãe.

...

**Planeta Diário**

**Dia Seguinte**

'E então, você vai comigo?', perguntou Chloe para Richard. 'Vai ser interessante se descobrirmos e flagramos a as atividades ilegais da Intergang no cais.'

'Tudo bem, eu topo. Mas temos que ter bastante cuidado, Chloe. Não quero que você se machuque.', ele falou preocupado e tocou na mão dela.

Chloe sentiu um arrepio gostoso com o toque de Richard. Ela deu um sorriso tímido.

'Pode deixar... E nós iremos conseguir uma matéria digna de capa do Planeta Diário. Perry vai ver que aquela garota da Tocha ainda existe.'

'Eu não duvido que ela exista.', ele sorriu.

Jimmy se aproximou dos dois procurando Lois e Richard e Chloe se separaram.

'Jimmy, Lois está presa no trânsito, ela me ligou a pouco, vai se atrasar.', informou a loirinha.

'Ah que pena, eu queria muito falar com ela. Descobri algo que vai interessá-la demais.', ele sorriu, misterioso.

'E o que é?', ela perguntou curiosa e ele hesitou. 'Pode me contar, Jimmy ou é um segredo de estado?'

'Não, segredo de estado não é.', ele mostrou um print da internet. 'São lutas que são transmitidas online. Lutas sem regras, praticamente de vida ou morte. Um dos desafiantes, o Titan, venceu todos os oponentes. Ele tem uma força que parece ser até sobrenatural... E ele apareceu depois da Quinta-Feira Negra.'

Chloe olhou para o print intrigada. Seria possível que fosse mais um dos zoners fugidos da Zona Fantasma? Podia ser só um palpite, mas valia a pena avisar Clark.

'Ahn, Jimmy, acho que Lois não irá se interessar por isso... Lutas pela internet?', ela fez uma careta.

'Você acha?', ele duvidou. 'Me pareceu algo que ela gostaria de saber... Lois está tão interessada em acontecimentos estranhos aqui em Metropolis...'

'Pois é, mas Lois já tem material suficiente sobre esse assunto, eu mesma forneci. E Jimmy, vai me desculpar, mas lutas entre malucos não é exatamente uma atividade paranormal...', ela sorriu, fazendo de tudo para tirá-lo daquela pista.

'É,voce tem razão. Ainda bem que falei com você primeiro, Chloe, não quero pagar mico com a Lois... Valeu mesmo.', ele sorriu.

'De nada. Você está fazendo um bom trabalho, Jimmy, continue assim.', ele elogiou.

Jimmy piscou, agradecido e saiu dali um pouco frustrado. Queria poder ajudar Lois.

Chloe respirou fundo. Era bom manter Lois longe desse tipo de assunto. A prima era muito determinada, ela não sossegaria enquanto não descobrisse tudo. E Lois não podia saber a verdade sobre Clark Kent. Chloe pegou o celular e entrou em contato com Clark.

...

**Planeta Diário**

**Algumas horas depois**

Lois estava digitando no computador e pensando que não conseguira arrancar muita coisa das pessoas sobre os acontecimentos em Smallville. Não que tivesse ficado muito surpresa. Agora a repórter iria atrás das pedras de meteoro. Elas pareciam brotar naquela cidade. Lois conseguira uma amostra e mandara para um laboratório de confiança analisar. Queria saber porque aquelas pedras causavam efeitos diferentes nas pessoas. E principalmente, de onde elas vieram, mas sabia que isso seria mais difícil.

Jimmy se aproximou de Lois e lhe entregou novas fotos de salvamentos feitos pelo Arqueiro Verde. O herói esmeralda estava começando a ficar famoso não só em Metropolis, como em Star City.

'Obrigada, Jimbo.', ela analisou as fotos. 'Seu foco está ê ainda será um grande fotógrafo, Jimmy.'

'Obrigado, Lois!', ele exclamou com um sorriso e depois ficou sério. 'Mas eu queria poder te ajudar mais... Eu até descobri algo, mas...', ele balançou a cabeça. 'Besteira...'

'O que você descobriu, Jimbo?', ela quis saber.

'Nada. Bobagem, Lois.', ele resolveu mudar de assunto. 'Quando você irá publicar a matéria sobre o Arqueiro?'

'Me fala, Jimmy, eu quero saber. O que você descobriu?', ela inquiriu. Seu _feeling _de repórter estava soando.

'Ok.', ele concordou em falar. 'Eu tirei um print de um clube de luta em Metropolis que é transmitido ao vivo pela internet. Por causa de um lutador chamado Titan que tem a força de mais de dez homens. Sério, Lois, ele venceu oponentes fortíssimos. E matou quase todos. Os dois que escaparam estão em coma em um hospital e correm o risco de ficar para sempre em estado vegetativo. E ele surgiu depois da Quinta-Feira Negra', ele contou.

'Mas isso é uma informação muito interessante! Aonde é esse clube?', ela quis saber, já empolgada.

'Lois, são só caras lutando...', ele minimizou.

'Não importa se for só desperdício de testosterona. Eu quero saber. Vale a pena dar uma olhada. Você tem o endereço do lugar?'

Jimmy assentiu sorrindo.

...

**Clube da Luta de Metropolis**

Clark conseguira convencer Richtor Maddox que poderia participar de uma das lutas. Seu objetivo era encontrar o Titan e descobrir se ele era um zoner fugido. E uma luta seria bom para descontar em alguém toda a raiva que estava sentindo pelo casamento de Lana e Lex. Ele pensara em tudo que Martha dissera e só se convencia de que ela estava correta. Mas a raiva ainda não passara.

Já dentro do local, Lois encontrou um computador onde tinha dados sobre os lutadores. Não havia muita coisa sobre Titan, mas mesmo assim ela passou para o pendrive. Uma loira com o corpo bem definido tentou deter Lois e as duas lutaram. Lois agradecia nessas horas por ter vivido em bases militares, aprendendo muito sobre lutas para não ser vencida por uma perua marombada.

Athena ficou impressionada com Lois e a convidou para participar da luta. Como a repórter queria ter a oportunidade de ver Titan de perto e ver se ele era mesmo um freak, concordou na mesma hora.

Trajando um uniforme de couro vermelho, Lois foi levada por Athena até a arena de luta. O local estava lotado e a transmissão seria ao vivo. Do outro lado, Maddox levava Clark até ao lado oposto da arena. O apresentador pegou o microfone, empolgado. Ele olhou para as câmeras.

'E com vocês, senhoras e senhores, para mais uma emocionante luta, o Homem de Aço!', ele gritou e Clark entrou na arena todo vestido com roupas de couro preto e ar decidido. 'Do outro lado, uma beldade que mostrará as suas garras! Com vocês, a perigosa e fatal, Vixen!', ele apontou para o outro lado da arena e Lois adentrou o local.

Clark e Lois olharam um para o outro estupefatos.

...

Clark e Lois estavam sozinhos no meio da arena. Clark não sabia o que fazer. Ele não iria lutar com Lois. Aliás, ele pensava que Chloe tinha despistado a prima, mas pelo visto a loira nunca tinha sucesso em desviar Lois do caminho da confusão. Lois, por outro lado, se recuperava da surpresa. Ela nunca imaginara ver o caipira em um clube como aquele e nem tencionava lutar com ele, mas se não houvesse outro jeito...

'Lois, o que você está fazendo aqui?'

'O que você está fazendo aqui? Nunca pensei que os leites das vacas dessem tanta força.', ela zombou.

'Lois, é melhor você ir embora daqui...', ele aconselhou.

'Eu não vou a lugar algum, caipira.', ela disse, teimosamente.

'Lois, é sério... Isso aqui não é lugar para você.'

'Nem para você, Smallville!', ela exclamou, irritada com a teimosia dele.

'Como é que é?!', gritou Maddox pelo microfone. 'O que vocês estão esperando?! Não foram trazidos aqui para ficarem de conversinha! Depois que saírem daqui vocês namoram! AGORA LUTEM!', ele berrou, irritado.

Lois se preparou para a luta. Lamentava, mas daria uns tabefes em Clark. Mas seria boazinha, só lhe daria um chute para derrubá-lo. Clark olhou em redor, preocupado.

'Vamos lá, Clark, vamos lutar!'

'Lois,pelo amor de Deus, não vou lutar com você!', ele exclamou.

'O que é, Clark, está com medo que eu te dê uma surra?! Prometo que serei clemente em consideração à sua mãe!', ela provocou.

'Lois, não vou lutar com você, não adianta!', ele afirmou.

'Então já que você está de moleza, eu faço!', ela lhe deu um soco no peito e sentiu uma forte dor na mão. Parecia que tinha batido contra uma parede de concreto. 'Oh meu Deus, o que tem debaixo da sua roupa?!'

'Lois, deixa eu ver...', ele segurou a mão dela com cuidado e usou a visão de raio-x. Por sorte, nenhum osso se quebrara.

'Clark, desde quando você é forte assim?', ela perguntou, ainda surpresa.

Clark não teve tempo de inventar uma desculpa, pois Titan invadiu o local. Maddox tentou detê-lo, mas acabou morto. As pessoas se desesperaram e saíram correndo, deixando o local vazio. Clark teve certeza de que Titan não era um humano comum. O brutamontes apontou para Clark.

'Você! Eu vou te matar!', ele arreganhou os dentes para Clark.

'Lois, corra.', disse Clark para a moça e em seguida levou um potente soco, que o fez aterrissar do outro lado da arena.

Lois arregalou os olhos, estupefata. Quando ela viu que Titan ia para cima de Clark, ela pulou em cima do grandalhão e começou a lhe dar socos. Inúteis, pois Titan não sentia nada. O fantasma jogou Lois do outro lado da arena e resolveu matar a repórter já desmaiada. Mas Clark já havia levantado e investiu contra ele.

'Ei, você! Porque não luta com alguém do seu tamanho?', ele provocou, chamando atenção do fantasma.

'Eu sei quem você é, Kal-El! Eu estava te esperando! Vou dar um fim em você!'

'Você pode tentar.', disse Clark com arrogância.

Os dois travaram uma luta em que nenhum dos oponentes se continha. Clark desferia poderosos socos em Titan e se imaginava socando Lex. Sua vontade era matá-lo. Titan também desferia poderosos golpes em Clark, mas acabou por perder a luta um confronto que parecia que não teria fim. Titan acabou caindo por cima de sua própria armadilha mortal em seu pulso e morreu. Clark respirou fundo. Já imaginava que fosse terminar assim.

Clark correu para perto de Lois, viu que ela estava aparentemente bem, pegou-a no colo e saiu dali em supervelocidade direto para um hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Parte 8**

**Smallville Hospital**

Lois acordou e viu que estava em um quarto de hospital. Ela odiava hospitais. Lois tentou se levantar, mas sentiu fortes dores no corpo e na cabeça. Foi só então que ela lembrou da luta com o Titan. Clark entrou no quarto naquele momento com um copo de café na mão.

'Hey, que bom que você acordou, estava ficando muito preocupado!', ele sorriu e sentou em uma cadeira perto da cama dela.

'Hey, Smallville...', ela sorriu. 'Esse café é pra mim?'

'Na verdade, você não deveria beber café, só água, leite e...'

'Bobagem, passa pra cá!', ela o interrompeu, tomando o copo de café da mão dele e bebendo.

Clark balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Lois não tinha jeito mesmo.

'Como você está se sentindo?', ele perguntou.

'Como se mil javalis tivessem dançado sobre mim.', ela terminou o café e ele jogou o copo no lixo. 'Mas o café me ajuda a melhorar.', ela deu um sorriso sapeca.

'Lois, porque você foi naquele clube, foi perigoso!'

'Ah, nem vem, Smallville!', ela revirou os olhos. 'Eu precisava ir, haviam evidências sobre o tal Titan. E pelo sacode que ele me deu, estou cada vez mais certa de que ele não era um homem comum.', ela disse pensativa.

'Lois, ele era só um cara muito forte.', disse Clark, tentando despistá-la.

'Forte demais pro meu gosto. E ele também te deu uma surra.', ela lembrou. 'Aliás, como você se safou? O que aconteceu com o Titan?'

'Han, bem, eu... eu não sei... eu apaguei...', ele mentiu. 'Mas eu fiquei sabendo que ele morreu. Deve ter sido morto por um dos seguranças...'

'Que droga!', ela exclamou, irritada. 'Eu queria tanto ter certeza!'

'Lois, provavelmente ele iria te matar!', ele exclamou, preocupado. 'Lois, essa sua obsessão em ver coisas alienígenas em tudo que passa pela sua frente não é saudável...'

'_Alienígena_?', ela repetiu e ele se arrependeu de ter falado ao ver o brilho nos olhos dela.

_Será que não conseguia dar uma dentro?!,_ recriminou-se Clark em pensamento. Lois continuou.

'Eu nunca tinha visto por esse prisma. Quer dizer, eu achava que ele era só mais um mutante. Mas alien...', ela mordeu o lábio e Clark podia 'sentir' a mente dela trabalhando a todo vapor. 'Eu nunca fui de acreditar em vidas em outro planeta, achava um enredo MIB demais, mas... diante das coisas esquisitas que aconteceram e que eu venho descobrindo... Smallville, você me deu uma ótima ideia!', ela vibrou, empolgada.

'Não, Lois, esquece o que eu disse, é maluquice! Como você falou, esse negócio de aliens é coisa de ficção científica! Não faz o menor sentido...'

'Sim, mas mutações também são do campo da ficção científica. E eles existem! E a prova maior é a cidade onde você mora!', ela lembrou, entusiasmada. 'Ah, eu tenho que sair daqui, preciso desenvolver isso melhor, se abriu um novo leque de possibilidades!', ela se remexeu.

'Lois, Lois, pelo amor de Deus, fica quieta, você ainda está machucada.', ele tentou fazê-la deitar novamente na cama. 'Lois, ninguém vai acreditar nessa história de alien, você não vê, vão te chamar de maluca!', ele tentou fazê-la recuar.

'Já me chamaram de maluca por menos que isso, Smallville!', ela segurou as mãos dele. 'Mas eu vou em frente! Só preciso de provas e aí... o céu é o limite!'

'Meu Deus, você parece um carro desenfreado...', ele murmurou e só aí percebeu que as mãos deles estavam unidas. Lois também percebeu e soltou as mãos dele, um pouco corada. Clark deu um sorriso meio sem jeito. As mãos de Lois eram macias e pareciam se encaixar muito bem nas suas. 'Lois, prometa que não vai falar isso com mais ninguém. Pelo menos... até você ter certeza.', ele pediu, mesmo com medo dela ir em frente.

'Okay...', a repórter mordeu o lábio. 'Mas preciso fazer a matéria sobre o Clube da Luta. Não se preocupe, não vou dizer que o Titan é alienígena... Eu preciso pesquisar essa coisa toda _alien_, mais a fundo.', ela sorriu e ele apenas assentiu, conformado.

'De qualquer forma, fico feliz que você esteja bem.', ele apertou a mão dela com carinho.

Lois ficou calada olhando para a o gesto dele e sentindo o calor da sua mão. Ela pensou em corresponder, mas recuou. Não estava nos seus planos se envolver com ninguém, muito menos com o caipira, por mais gentil e fofo que ela achasse que ele era. Lois tinha uma meta na vida: se tornar a repórter mais famosa da cidade, do país, quiçá do mundo. Ela teria vários prêmios em sua estante, incluindo o Pulitzer. Não haveria tempo para romances. E Lois nunca teve sucesso no campo amoroso. Ela sempre terminava frustrada.

'Obrigado, Smallville, você é um cara legal.', ela sorriu.

Clark apenas assentiu, conformado. Não tinha nexo mesmo ele pensar, cogitar a ideia de ter algo com Lois que não fosse amizade. Os destinos deles eram bem diferentes. E uma mulher como Lois jamais se interessaria por um cara como ele.

...

**Cais de Metropolis**

Richard e Chloe estavam vigiando as atividades da Intergang sem chamar atenção. Eles sabiam que se fossem descobertos, corriam um sério risco de seus corpos acabarem em uma vala. Chloe olhava a movimentação pelo binóculo. Até agora nada muito revelador acontecera e eles precisavam de provas. Richard olhou para o perfil de Chloe. Ele a achara graciosa desde primeira vez que a vira. E ela era muito bonita também, além de agradável, amiga, inteligente... Ele não entendia como uma mulher como ela estava sem ninguém em sua vida. Um cara seria muito sortudo se pudesse ter Chloe Sullivan em seus braços.

'Chloe...', ele pigarreou e chamou atenção dela. 'Depois que sairmos daqui, você vai para onde?'

'Para casa. Preciso juntar todas as informações que consegui nos meus arquivos.', ela disse e depois franziu a testa. 'Porquê?'

'Han, é que... bem... eu fiquei pensando... Você gostaria de... quem sabe beber alguma coisa... um chopp... Eu conheço um barzinho muito legal.', ele sugeriu, gaguejando.

Chloe o fitou e deu um sorrisinho tímido. Ela pensou, _e por que não?_ Era óbvio que seu amor platônico, Clark Kent, jamais a olharia com outros olhos que não fosse de amizade e Richard era um homem bonito, educado, gentil e inteligente. Não faria mal nenhum sair com ele... Chloe assentiu, concordando.

'Ok. Acho que um chopp cairia bem.'

'Ótimo!', ele exclamou, empolgado. 'Está combinado! Você vai adorar o barzinho, é bem legal, eu gostei bastante, foi meu tio quem me levou lá, sabe, para conhecer alguns pontos de Metropolis...'

Chloe assentiu sorridente, mas depois ficou séria ao ver a limousine Luthor chegar ao cais. O chofer da LuthorCorp saiu do carro e entregou um envelope a um dos capangas de Bruno Manheim, chefe da gangue. Chloe sentiu que dali viria uma história quente.

'O chofer de Lionel Luthor aqui conversando com os comparsas de Manheim? Boa coisa não vai sair daí.'

'Você tem certeza que é o chofer de Lionel Luthor?', perguntou Richard, surpreso.

'Tenho certeza. Infelizmente, eu conheço bem os Luthor.', ela sorriu para Richard. 'Acho que teremos uma ótima matéria em mãos...'

...

**Planeta Diário**

**Dia Seguinte**

'Você foi ao clube da luta?', indagou Jimmy empolgado. 'Sabia que você não iria deixar barato.'

Lois piscou e pegou um convite vindo das Indústrias Queen. Ela franziu a testa e o abriu.

'Pena que voce não me levou! Eu faria ótimas fotos!'

'Lá não permitem menores, Jimbo.', ela o lembrou e leu o convite. Era de Oliver Queen.

'Vou fazer 18 anos daqui há duas semanas.', ele contou e Lois sorriu.

'Ótimo, assim você poderá entrar em locais para maiores.', ela falou e ele apenas concordou. 'Agora eu tenho que falar com Perry, mas se prepara, Jimbo, nós vamos a festa de inauguração da filial das Indústrias Queen. Já tenho o convite. Quero ótimas fotos! Vou entrevistar o Sr. Queen.', ela contou.

'Pode deixar comigo,Lois!', exclamou Jimmy, empolgado. Ele já se sentia meio que um parceiro de Lois em suas reportagens.

Lois deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Jimmy e foi até a sala do editor-chefe. Ela entrou e ficou surpresa ao ver Lex Luthor lendo sua matéria. Lex fitou Lois com um sorriso cínico que irritava a repórter.

'Bom dia, Srta. Lane.', ele a cumprimentou.

'Bom dia, Sr. Luthor.', ela foi educada e depois abordou Perry. 'E aí, gostou da minha matéria do clube da Luta?'

'Estava muito boa, Lois.', disse Perry,parecendo um pouco sem jeito. Lois estranhou.

'E quando ela será publicada?', ela quis saber.

'Não será.', respondeu Lex. 'Mas a senhorita realmente escreve muito bem, Srta. Lane. Melhorou mais desde que trabalhou no Correio de Gotham.', ele lembrou.

'Se a matéria está tão boa assim, porque não será publicada?', ela perguntou, séria, cruzando os braços. 'E porque você decide isso, Luthor?'

'Porque eu sou o novo sócio-majoritário do Planeta Diário.', ele informou com um sorriso vitorioso ao ver o choque de Lois. 'Sim, Srta. Lane, eu sou o seu superior e do Sr. White também.', ele olhou para o calado e sério Perry.

'Isso quer dizer que você irá interferir em todas as pautas daqui por diante?', ela quis saber.

'Isso quer dizer que quando for necessário, eu irei interferir sim.', confirmou Lex, ainda sorrindo, para o ódio de Lois. Sabia que ele fazia isso para boicotá-la. 'Sua matéria é muito boa, sua escrita flue bem, mas um clube de Luta?', ele fez uma careta. 'O Planeta Diário merece matérias melhores, a senhorita também merece algo mais digno do seu talento...', ele disse, com sarcasmo na voz. 'Deixemos clubes da luta para o Inquisitor.'

'Houveram mortes suspeitas naquele local...', ela comentou, mesmo sabendo que Lex não recuaria.

'Só o dono morreu. Ele caiu e quebrou o pescoço.', informou Lex e Lois franziu a testa. 'Está no Inquisitor online. Quando a polícia chegou lá, não tinha mais ninguém no local.'

'Isso não é possível...', murmurou Lois.

'É mais do que possível.', rebateu Lex. 'Como você vê, Srta Lane, não é mesmo uma matéria para o Planeta Diário. Mas eu confio que a senhorita ainda nos trará matérias dignas de premiações.', ele ajeitou o terno e apertou a mão do relutante Perry. 'Agora eu preciso ir,tenho que comparecer ao meu jantar de noivado... Tenham um bom dia.', ele sorriu para Lois e saiu da sala.

Perry respirou fundo. Sua vontade era mandar Lex Luthor ir comandar suas empresas e deixar o Planeta Diário em paz, mas estava de mãos atadas. Lois olhou para o teto e depois para Perry. Ela sentia que iria explodir.

'Perry, esse cretino fez isso de propósito!', ela exclamou indignada.

'Eu sei, Lois, mas infelizmente ele realmente injetou muito dinheiro no jornal e o pessoal do andar superior concorda com a decisão de Luthor. Eu não posso fazer mais nada, sinto muito.'

'Desgraçado!', Lois gritou, furiosa. 'Não à toa que eu odeio Lex Luthor desde que o conheci! Miserável!', ela bufou e tentou se acalmar. 'Perry, não foi só o dono do clube da Luta que morreu, o lutador mais forte deles também. Devem haver registros das gravações e um corpo daquele tamanho não some assim!'

'Lois, eu chequei e realmente só Maddox morreu. Mais ninguém.', confirmou Perry.

'Meu Deus, não é possível, eu estava lá! Depois eu apaguei, mas eu vi o Titan! O Smallville também!', ela lembrou.

'_Smallville_? Que isso?', perguntou Perry, sem entender.

'Eu preciso sair, mas eu volto logo! Vou apurar essa história!', ela garantiu.

'Lois!', Perry tentou chamá-la, mas a repórter havia saído correndo dali. Perry checou a sua pressão. Nesse passo, ela acabaria enfartando.

Lois foi até sua mesa e pegou a bolsa. Clark vira o mesmo que ela! Duvidava que Lex voltaria atrás, mas tinha que desabafar com alguém, senão explodiria! Lois nem reparou que a redação fora invadida por modelos que mostravam uma nova marca de perfume, o _Passione_. Chloe pegou uma amostra e se aproximou de Lois.

'Lois, você viu que o Planeta foi escolhido para fazer uma big promoção do novo perfume de Amber Thisson, uma ex-modelo mega famosa?', a loirinha cheirou o perfume.

'Nem tinha reparado...', ela viu as modelos, mas não se importou. 'Vou sair um pouco. Lex boicotou minha matéria!', ela contou, ainda furiosa.

'Lex Luthor? Mas como?!', indagou Chloe surpresa.

'Ele é o novo sócio-majoritário do Planeta e já começou a mostrar as garras! Mas se pensa que eu tenho medo dele, está muito enganado, eu sou uma Lane, filha de um General três estrelas!', ela exclamou, irritada. 'Luthor não perde por esperar! É guerra que ele quer? Pois é guerra que ele terá!'

'Lois, toma cuidado, Lex é muito perigoso. Nunca é bom é bom brincar com essa gente...', aconselhou Chloe, assustada com a raiva que via nos olhos de Lois.

'Fica tranquila, prima, eu não vou dar um tiro no meio da testa dele, por mais tentador que seja.', ela afirmou e beijou a bochecha de Chloe. 'Eu volto logo.'

Lois saiu apressada diante do olhar preocupado de Chloe. Lois passou pelas modelos e uma delas jogou um pouco de perfume sobre a repórter. Lois fez uma careta e saiu dali.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark estava sentado no sofá tentando ver televisão,mas seu pensamento estava longe. Era o dia do jantar de noivado de Lex Luthor e Lana Lang. Ele sabia que deveria deixar para lá, mas era realmente um assunto mal resolvido. Clark sentia que deveria ter uma última conversa com Lana para poder sepultar de vez aquele assunto e virar a página.

Krypto se aproximou de Clark, que acariciou a cabeça do cãozinho. Krypto se adaptara bem à Terra e o melhor era que não mostrava seus poderes. Umas três vezes Clark teve que puxar o cão pelas patas para que não voasse, mas agora Krypto aprendera. Se Lois Lane visse Krypto voando, aí mesmo que ela teria certeza de vida alienígena na Terra.

Clark sorriu ao lembrar de Lois. Ela era totalmente maluquinha, mas era divertida. E também inteligente, perspicaz, bonita... O problema era a obsessão que ela adquirira sobre mutações e sabia que Lois não pararia enquanto não descobrisse tudo e esse era o seu medo. Não queria ser tratado como uma aberração por Lois.

Uma batida forte na porta interrompeu os pensamentos de Clark. Ele foi abrir a porta, seguido por Krypto. O cão abanou o rabo ao reconhecer Lois.

'Lois! A que devo a sua visita?', ele lhe deu passagem.

'Oi, Smallville.', ela entrou na casa. 'Diga que sua mãe fez algo bem doce e gostoso hoje...'

'Bem, ela fez pudim...', ele contou e ela sorriu.

'Perfeito. Sua mãe é incrível.', ela se aproximou de Clark e começou a sentir algo diferente. Uma atração forte por ele, era como se um imã a puxasse. 'Nossa, Clark, não tinha reparado o quão bonito você fica de camisa xadrez...', ela tocou na camisa dele, que estranhou.

'Ahn, obrigado, Lois... Eu... gosto de camisas assim... são... confortáveis.', ele falava, enquanto ela passava a mão pelo seu peito, deixando-o agitado. 'Lois, está tudo bem?'

'Está tudo ótimo, Clark.', ela sorriu com um ar apaixonado. Lois o enlaçou pelo pescoço. 'Clark, quem diria que você teria braços tão fortes... Se bem que você estava muito sexy de couro preto no clube da Luta. Me deu vontade de te agarrar.', ela confessou e ele ficou surpreso. 'Aquela cara de bravinho que você estava... Uau...'

'Lois, eu... eu... não sei o que dizer...', ele falou, confuso.

'Então não diga nada, Clark, esqueça o resto e apenas aproveite.', ela falou baixinho e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Na mesma hora, Clark sentiu a red-k invadindo seu sistema nervoso. Seus olhos ficaram avermelhados e ele deu um sorriso cafajeste. Clark voltou a beijar Lois com mais paixão, como se quisesse devorá-la.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parte 9**

**Kent Farm**

Lois e Clark estavam se beijando e pararam para recuperar o fôlego. Lois deu um olhar intenso para Clark.

'Clark, isso é real, não é?', ela quis saber, um pouco insegura.

'Não poderia ser mais real.', ele afirmou e voltou a beijá-la, mas Lois o interrompeu.

'Quer dizer, nunca aconteceu nada entre nós e de repente... isso. Agora você gosta de mim?'

'Eu gosto de você, Lois. Desse seu jeito maluquinho...', ele sorriu e ela lhe um soco no ombro. 'Às vezes você faz coisas que me deixam sem ação, mas eu gosto disso. Você é diferente das outras que eu conheci...', ele disse, pensativo e voltou a beijá-la.

'Clark, eu gosto de você também.', ela confessou. 'Eu estou tão louca por você!', ela riu e tirou o terninho e a blusa, ficando só de sutiã preto e saia. 'Quero você, Smallville. Agora.'

Clark devorou Lois com os olhos e deu um sorriso cafajeste. Ele também a queria. Muito. Clark tirou a camisa e agarrou Lois. Ela pulou no seu colo e ele a colocou em cima da mesa. Clark beijou o vale entre os seios dela, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Ele tirou a saia dela, enquanto Lois o ajudava a desafivelar o cinto e baixar a calça. Ele admirou o corpo da repórter.

'Você é linda... Perfeita.'

'Você também é lindo... Delicioso...', ela sussurrou, maliciosa, enquanto passava as unhas de leve no tórax bem definido dele.

Clark se encaixou entre as pernas dela e a beijou com volúpia. Ele abaixou as alças do sutiã dela e iria tirá-lo quando ouviu um grito assustado. O casal parou de se beijar e ficaram surpresos ao verem uma boquiaberta Martha.

'Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Voces enlouqueceram?!', exclamou Martha.

'Mãe!', exclamou Clark, se apressando em se vestir, assim como Lois.

'Sra Kent, oh meu Deus!', a repórter se vestia afobadamente.

'O que deu em vocês dois?', perguntou Martha, sem entender.

'E-eu só vim conversar com Clark e de repente...', começou a explicar Lois, que suspirou, olhando apaixonada para Clark. 'Clark e eu nos aproximamos e... eu não consegui resistir. Ele é tão hot...', ela falou, passando a mão pelo peito ainda nu dele, que lhe deu um olhar safado.

'E você ainda não viu nada do que eu posso fazer...', ele falou maliciosamente, vestindo a blusa.

'Mal posso esperar.', ela afirmou, já aproximando sua boca da dele.

'LOIS E CLARK!', gritou Martha, fazendo-os parar. 'Queridos, eu ficaria muito feliz em vê-los juntos, eu gostei de Lois desde a primeira vez que a vi...', afirmou Martha e Lois sorriu. 'Mas é óbvio que vocês não estão em seu estado normal!'

'Ao contrário, mãe, não poderíamos estar mais normais. Estamos loucos um pelo outro. Não posso viver sem ela.', ele olhou para Lois afetuosamente. 'Lois Lane, voce quer casar comigo?', ele pediu.

'Sim! Sim! Agora!', ela exclamou e recebeu um beijo cheio de paixão.

Martha olhava para aquela cena se desenrolando em sua sala sem acreditar no que via. Clark e Lois pareciam completamente fora de si. Bruce entrou na sala. Ele havia dado carona á Martha após a reunião que fechava a parceria das Indústrias Wayne com a senadora.

'Martha, eu ouvi gritos e...', ele estacou, surpreso ao ver Lois e Clark aos beijos. 'Desde quando eles estão juntos?'

'Não estão.', afirmou Martha. 'Estão fora de si. É a única explicação. Clark acaba de pedir Lois em casamento!'

'O quê?!', exclamou Bruce, estupefato.

Clark parou de beijar Lois, que estava com os lábios inchados e deu um olhar vitorioso para Bruce.

'É isso mesmo, meu caro! Lois e eu vamos nos casar!'

'Isso é completamente insano, vocês mal se conhecem!', protestou Bruce. 'Lois, pelo amor de Deus, me diga que você não irá concordar com isso!'

'Como não, Bruce? Clark é o homem da minha vida.', ela olhou para Clark apaixonada. 'Eu quero viver o resto da minha ao vida ao seu lado, Smallville e ter muitos filhos seus!'

'Se eles puxarem à você, serão todos lindos, Lo!', ele afirmou, dando-lhe mais um beijo.

Bruce os interrompeu, separando-os e se colocando no meio deles.

'Lois, Clark, tem alguma coisa muito estranha aqui... Lois, eu nunca te vi agir assim...'

'Claro que não, Bruce, pela primeira vez na vida, eu estou amando!', ela afirmou, com um sorriso.

'Não adianta querer nos atrapalhar, Wayne, você perdeu a sua chance! Lois agora é minha!', exclamou Clark, tentando puxar Lois para o lado dele, mas Bruce não deixou.

'Oh meu Deus, todos enlouqueceram!', exclamou Martha, colocando as mãos no rosto.

'Clark, como as coisas chegaram nesse ponto?', quis saber Bruce.

'Isso não é da sua conta, Wayne!', exclamou Clark irritado. 'Você quer ficar com Lois, não é? Só que você a perdeu! Per-deu! E pra mim! E você, Wayne, nem chega aos meus pés, não pode nem fazer metade do que faço!', ele gritou e jogou Bruce no chão com sua superforça.

'Clark!', exclamou Martha, chocada.

'Lois, você quer a mim ou esse babaca?', ele perguntou, fitando a repórter.

'Você. Só você, Smallville.', ela disse, apaixonada e foi enlaçada pela cintura. 'Eu não ligo se você é só um farmboy. Eu gosto de você do mesmo jeito. Não precisa ser macho para me impressionar.', ela passou a mão pelo pescoço dele, sedutora.

'Lois, eu não sou só um caipira, como você pensa. Eu posso fazer coisas extraordinárias. E já está na hora de você conhecer o verdadeiro Clark Kent.', ele afirmou, a pegou no colo e saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Bruce se levantou e ajeitou o terno com cara de poucos amigos. Ele olhou para Martha.

'Não se preocupe, sra. Kent, vou descobrir o que está acontecendo e parar essa loucura. Eu garanto.', ele prometeu e saiu dali.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

'Então, Lionel Luthor tem ligações estreitas com Bruno Manheim...', disse Oliver, dando um copo de uísque para Chloe, que estava sentada no sofá de sua sala. 'Sabia que ele estava por trás do esquema de contrabando de peças valiosas em Metropolis.'

'É bem possível. De Lionel eu espero tudo.', ela sorveu um pouco da bebida. 'O que você pretende fazer?'

'Vou descobrir tudo sobre a conexão de Lionel com Manheim. E a Liga irá acabar com esse esquema. Chega de impunidade.'

'Eu pretendo reportar isso.', ela contou.

'Quero uma foto bem bonita minha na capa do jornal.', ele sorriu charmosamente e ela riu.

Bruce entrou na Torre com um ar mau humorado. Ele foi logo acessando o computador e conseguiu rastrear Clark. Na hora em que o rapaz o empurrou na sala dos Kent, ele colocou um mini-rastreador no bolso de sua calça.

'Bruce, o que foi?', perguntou Chloe, se aproximando dele. A loirinha havia conhecido os membros da Liga através de Clark. 'Quem você está rastreando?'

'Clark Kent.', ele contou e ela ficou surpresa. 'Ele está fora de si. E com Lois.'

'Como assim? Clark fez alguma coisa com Lois?', perguntou a loirinha, sem entender.

'Ele a pediu em casamento.', contou o bilionário, ainda mais mau humorado. Chloe arregalou os olhos, chocada.

'Uau, o Escoteiro é rápido mesmo!', Oliver riu e bebeu seu uísque.

'Ele parece que está... possuído, não sei bem...', murmurou Bruce, que olhou para Chloe. 'Aconteceu alguma coisa fora do comum hoje , Chloe? Algo que você lembre?'

'Quer dizer, além desse pedido de casamento de Clark para minha prima?', ela questionou com ciúmes na voz. 'Não... Bem, a única coisa diferente foi no Planeta. A divulgação de um perfume, o _Passione_. Eu ganhei até uma amostra.', ela contou.

'Posso ver?', ele pediu.

'Claro.', ela abriu a bolsa e deu a frasco para Bruce.

O herói olhou com atenção para o conteúdo vermelho e decidiu analisá-lo. Era um tiro no escuro, mas não custava nada.

'Você usou isso?', ele perguntou.

'Não. Apenas senti o aroma dele... É meio enjoativo, acho que terão de mudar a fórmula.', ela opinou.

'Lois usou isso?'

'Não. Quer dizer, borrifaram um pouco nela quando Lois estava saindo da redação e...', a loira parou e fitou Bruce. 'Meu Deus, você acha que pode ter alguma coisa nesse frasco que afetou a Lois e depois Clark?'

'Lois contou que foi à fazenda conversar com Clark, mas quando chegou lá, ela enlouqueceu com o pretenso charme caipira ...', disse, aborrecido.

'Duas coisas afetam Clark: magia e kriptonita.', contou Chloe.

'E talvez esse perfume tenha um pouco dos dois.', disse Bruce, olhando para o frasco.

...

**Capela 24hs de Las Vegas**

Clark e Lois entraram no local de mãos dadas. Lois sorriu para Clark. Ela estava usando um vestido de noiva branco tomara-que-caia e ele, um terno preto.

'Não acredito que vamos mesmo nos casar...', ela disse, enlevada.

'Eu não poderia escolher mulher melhor para ser minha esposa. Sou um cara sortudo.', ele afirmou, dando-lhe um beijinho.

'E com habilidades surpreendentes!', ela lembrou. 'Porque não me contou antes, Clark?'

'Eu tinha medo que você me rejeitasse. Que me considerasse uma aberração.', ele contou.

'Oh, Smallville, eu jamais pensaria assim. Eu amo você.', ela declarou e depois riu, surpresa por ter falado. 'Eu amo você, Clark Kent!', ela exclamou, extasiada.

'Eu te amo também, Lois Lane!', ele exclamou e os dois gritaram, felizes. Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram. 'Vamos casar agora e ninguém mais vai nos separar!'

'Sinto dizer, mas esse casamento não irá se realizar.', Bruce interrompeu os noivos, chegando ao local com Chloe.

'Wayne, não se meta!', exclamou Clark irritado.

'Clark, você e Lois estão infectados.', contou Chloe. 'Foi o perfume. Ele mexeu com a cabeça de vocês!'

'Chloe, eu pensei que você fosse me apoiar, prima!', queixou-se Lois. 'Você não quer me ver feliz?'

'Ela só está fazendo isso porque tem esperanças de um dia eu fique com ela.', contou Clark, com um olhar maldoso. 'Sinto muito, Chloe, eu nunca tive esses sentimentos por você e nunca terei. Conforme-se.', ele afirmou e a loirinha sentiu os olhos umedecerem. 'Eu nunca vou te amar como mulher. Até quando você vai ficar se rebaixando?'

'Clark, você está sendo grosseiro!', criticou Bruce, com pena da loira, que parecia prestes a chorar.

'Só estou sendo sincero. Não é por mal, Chloe. É só pra você acordar.', ele afirmou e depois se aproximou de Bruce. 'E você, é melhor sair daqui, antes que eu o faça.', ele ameaçou.

'Você pode tentar.', respondeu Bruce, olhando-o nos olhos.

Clark jogou Bruce contra as cadeiras, assustando Chloe e Lois e dois casais que iriam entrar na capela e mudaram de ideia. Bruce se levantou e deu um soco em Clark após colocar um anel de kriptonita verde. Clark caiu no chão, se contorcendo de dor.

'Sinto muito, Clark, mas teve que ser assim.', ele lamentou.

'Bruce, como você pode?!', gritou Lois indignada, amparando Clark.

'Prima, agora chega dessa maluquice.', disse Chloe, borrifando o antídoto no rosto de Lois.

O efeito da red-k passou e Lois se levantou, confusa. Clark também se levantou com dificuldade, enquanto Bruce guardava o anel em uma caixinha de chumbo e colocava no bolso.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?', Lois olhou para si própria. 'Porque estou vestida assim, é um baile de carnaval e ninguém me avisou?'

'É uma longa história, prima, eu conto no caminho de volta para Metropolis.', disse Chloe, evitando olhar para Clark. Ela estava magoada com as palavras dele.

'Você está melhor, Clark?', perguntou Bruce, preocupado.

'Estou, mas depois você tem que me explicar algumas coisas, principalmente sobre o anel.', ele disse, sério.

Ao contrário de Lois, Clark se lembrava exatamente do que fizera. Ele corou ao receber um olhar inquisitivo de Lois, que estava completamente perdida.

'Como nós chegamos aqui e porque estamos em uma capela nupcial?',ela quis saber.

'Eu... eu não sei, Lois. Eu não me lembro.', ele mentiu.

O padre apareceu, pronto para casar os noivos, mas todos foram embora sem falar com ele. O retorno para Metropolis foi feito em completo silêncio no jatinho de Bruce.

...

**Kent Farm**

Martha e Clark estavam jantando. A mãe percebeu que o silêncio do filho era de constrangimento e resolveu abordá-lo.

'A comida está boa, filho?'

'Está ótima, mãe, como Lois diz, você tem mãos de fada...', ele sorriu e depois ficou sem jeito. 'Sinto muito por hoje, mãe.'

'Querido, não foi sua culpa, sei como fica quando é infectado pela kriptonita vermelha. Só não esperava que você quisesse tornar Lois minha nora tão rápido.', ela lembrou, divertida.

'Ah, isso...', ele suspirou. 'Eu estava louco. Eu perdi a noção das coisas... Ainda bem que Bruce e Chloe chegaram à tempo.', ele colocou a mão na cabeça. 'Mesmo que ele tenha usado um anel de kriptonita verde...', ele suspirou. 'O pior é que magoei Chloe.', ele disse, arrependido. 'Disse coisas horríveis. Liguei para o celular dela, mas só cai na caixa-postal.'

'Dê um tempo para Chloe, deixe ela se acalmar e depois vocês conversam.', aconselhou Martha e Clark concordou. 'E quanto à Lois...'

'Eu prefiro fingir que nada aconteceu. Nem teria como explicar. Quer dizer, ela acha que foi o tal perfume, mas nem desconfia da parte da kriptonita. Eu ia realmente casar com ela, mãe.'

'E de livre e espontânea vontade!', ela começou a rir.

'Mãe, não tem graça!', ele protestou, corando. 'Não sei o que deu em mim!Quer dizer, eu acho Lois bonita, inteligente, atraente...', ele parou de falar diante do olhar atento da mãe. 'Mas casar é um passo muito grande.'

'Eu sei. Você já pensou que fez isso porque gosta dela? A kriptonita só libera o que normalmente você reprime.', ela falou, sabiamente.

'Eu não sei... Eu... Eu estou confuso...', ele ficou pensativo. 'Lois está obcecada pelos freaks, chuva de meteoros, aliens...', ele citou. 'Ela reagiu bem quando descobriu meus poderes hoje, mas não estava em seu estado normal.'

'Só tem um modo de você saber como ela realmente reagiria, Clark. Cabe a você decidir o que fazer.', ela afirmou e ele ficou pensativo.

...

**Talon**

Lois saiu do banho vestida em um roupão vermelho, entrou em seu quarto e sentou na cama. Ela não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera, mas pelo que Chloe lhe contara, ela e Clark Kent quase se casaram! Lois sentia arrepios só de pensar o que mais os dois poderiam ter feito enquanto estavam sob o efeito do perfume. Ela tinha que esclarecer isso com ele. Só precisava criar coragem para encará-lo e à Martha.

Chloe entrou no quarto com uma caneca de café na mão e entregou á prima.

'Hey, Lo. Está melhor agora?'

'O banho me relaxou.', ela disse e sorveu o café. 'Mas ainda tem pontos que eu preciso esclarecer e só Clark pode me responder.'

'É, Clark e você ficaram bastante próximos.', a loirinha deu um suspiro triste e sentou na cama.

'Próximos demais até. Nunca imaginei isso!', a repórter exclamou, ainda atordoada. 'Minha vontade é processar essa gente que fez o tal _Passione_!', ela rugiu, irritada.

'Deixa pra lá, Lois, já passou.', disse Chloe, com medo de que Lois descobrisse mais do que o necessário. 'Entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos.'

'Pelo menos eu não me casei com ele... Seria totalmente louco...', ela disse, pensativa. _Lois Lane-Kent_. Até que não soava tão mal assim... Lois balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento.

'É, ele realmente quis casar com você...', murmurou Chloe com um olhar triste. 'Acho que ele gosta de você, Lo.'

'O quê?!', exclamou Lois, surpresa. 'Claro que não! Imagina! Clark gosta de mim...', ela terminou de beber o café e notou a tristeza da prima. 'Chlo, porque você está assim? O que aconteceu? Não me diga que aquele Richard White te fez alguma coisa, que eu vou lá dar uns socos nele!'

'Não, Richard é um amor...', ela sorriu. 'Eu só... não imaginava que Clark me diria aquelas coisas... Que se sentia assim a respeito de mim... Quer dizer...', ela passou a mão no rosto, se esforçando para não chorar.

'Chloe, você é apaixonada por Clark?', perguntou Lois, séria.

'Desde a primeira vez que o vi!', ela confessou, chorando. 'Eu fui o primeiro beijo dele, sabia?',ela lembrou, com um sorriso saudoso. 'Ele é tão gentil, educado, se preocupa com os outros mais do que consigo mesmo, tão amoroso...', ela suspirou e Lois segurou a mão da prima para lhe dar apoio. 'Mas ele nunca se sentiu assim a respeito de mim. No baile da escola, a gente até ensaiou uma aproximação, mas... Ele foi atrás de Lana.', ela lembrou do dia da tempestade. 'Ele sempre ia atrás de Lana. Ela é o amor da vida dele. Ou era, não sei mais.', a loirinha fitou Lois. 'Só sei que ele nunca vai me ver como mulher. Eu nunca serei a mulher da vida dele disfarçada de melhor amiga...', ela voltou a chorar e foi abraçada por Lois.


	10. Chapter 10

**Parte 10**

**Talon**

**Dia Seguinte**

A campainha tocou e Lois foi até a porta. Ela viu Clark pelo olho mágico e hesitou em atender. Depois deu de ombros e abriu a porta.

'Hey, Clark.'

'Hey, Lois.'

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos sem graça até ela lhe dar passagem. Lois colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Clark parou no meio da sala e a fitou.

'Chloe está aí?'

'Não, ela saiu para comprar algumas guloseimas, vamos fazer uma maratona de filmes.', contou Lois.

Lois e Clark ficaram mais alguns segundos calados sem ter o que dizer, mas como Lois odiava silêncios constrangedores, ela pigarreou e resolveu abordar o rapaz.

'Clark, eu preciso saber. Sobre... você sabe, o dia em que ficamos loucos por causa daquele maldito perfume e quase... nos casamos...', ela mordeu o lábio e ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça, retraído. 'Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?', ela perguntou e ele franziu a testa. 'Você sabe... Nós... Nós... Juntos... Sabe...', ele continuou sem entender e ela se irritou. 'Quero saber se você lembra se nós transamos ou não!'

Clark corou em uns cinco tons diferentes de vermelho antes de responder. Ainda eram vividas as suas lembranças daquele dia, especialmente os beijos quentes na sala da fazenda. Ele balançou a cabeça, negando.

'Não, Lois. Eu me lembraria.'

'Claro que se lembraria.', ela ergueu o queixo, altiva, depois olhou para o teto. 'Eu tinha ido na sua casa para falar do Titan. A polícia só encontrou o corpo de Maddox no Clube da Luta.', ela contou e ele ficou surpreso. 'E Lex não deixou que a matéria fosse publicada.'

'Lex? Mas porque? O que ele tem com isso?', perguntou Clark, estranhando.

'Ele é o novo sócio-majoritário do Planeta Diário.', ela contou. 'E já começou a afiar as garras. Não que isso me surpreenda...'

'Uau... Eu queria estagiar no Planeta, mas depois disso... Evito pisar nos lugares onde Lex esteja e ou onde ele tenha poder de dar ordens.', disse Clark, resoluto. 'Mas vocês dois parecem ter uma história.', ele a fitou, curioso.

'Eu o conheci em Gotham. Lucy, a minha irmã desmiolada, roubou um carro dele e vendeu para saldar uma dívida com um agiota. Lex poderia tê-la mandado para cadeia, mas não o fez. Meu pai se sentiu em divida com ele. Lex a cobrou e o General quase foi chutado do Exército por causa disso. Sorte que ele tem amigos influentes. Resumindo: eu odeio Lex desde o dia que pus os olhos nele e a recíproca é verdadeira.', ela contou.

'Entendo... Os Luthor sempre cobram preços caros pelos seus favores...', ele comentou.

Lois e Clark voltaram a se calar e ela revirou os olhos, incomodada.

'Vai ficar mesmo esse clima estranho entre nós dois?! Isso está me irritando!', ela reclamou.

'Desculpe, Lois. Eu gostaria de continuar sendo seu amigo... Somos amigos, não é?', ele quis saber.

'Claro, Smallville. Somos bons amigos.', ela concordou.

'Ótimo...', ele murmurou, um pouco decepcionado.

'Excelente.', ela murmurou e olhou para as próprias mãos. Ela pigarreou. 'Quer um pouco de café?'

'Não, obrigado.'

Nesse momento, Chloe entrou no apartamento e ficou séria ao ver Clark. Lois resolveu deixar os dois a sós para conversarem. Clark sorriu para a amiga.

'Hey, Chloe. Tudo bem?'

'Tudo bem, Clark. E você?', ela respondeu educadamente.

'Estou bem...', ele pigarreou. 'Chloe, eu queria falar com você sobre as coisas que eu te disse no outro dia...'

'Deixa pra lá, Clark, já passou...', ela desviou o olhar dele.

'Chloe, você é minha melhor amiga. Sabe que gosto muito de você.', ele suspirou. 'Eu estava fora de mim, não quis magoar seus sentimentos, eu jamais faria isso...'

'Mas magoou, Clark.', ela afirmou, chateada.

'Eu sei. E peço mil perdões. Eu ajoelho se você quiser.', ele sugeriu e ela riu.

'Clark, não precisa fazer isso. Está perdoado. Já passou.', ela passou as mãos no cabelo. 'Clark, eu pensei bastante e não posso te culpar por nunca ter me amado.', ele tentou responder, mas ela o silenciou. 'Eu sei que você me ama como amiga e fico feliz por isso. De verdade. Não vou negar que no fundo eu tinha esperança de que você me olhasse de outra maneira... Que talvez eu pudesse ser mais do que amiga...', os olhos dela umedeceram e ele se sentiu culpado. 'Mas não se pode obrigar ninguém a amar. Não é assim que funciona. Eu sei que você estará sempre aqui pra mim, Clark e você sempre pode contar comigo. E quanto ao que eu sinto... Eu vou superar. Eu decidi seguir em frente. Uma parte de mim vai te amar para sempre, mas eu vou procurar minha felicidade. E vou encontrar alguém que possa me ver como a mulher da sua vida.'

'Chloe, você é muito especial e quero que seja feliz. Eu sinto muito se... firo seu sentimentos de alguma maneira. Nunca foi minha intenção.', ele disse com sinceridade e ela assentiu. 'Eu sei que você vai encontrar um homem que te ame e te dê toda felicidade do mundo. E nesse dia, eu ficarei imensamente feliz por você. Eu gostaria muito de não deixar de ser seu amigo.'

'Não vai deixar. Você é meu melhor amigo, Clark.', ela afirmou, emocionada.

Chloe e Clark se abraçaram e depois ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto com as mãos.

'Ok. Amigos novamente. Você quer ficar e participar da maratona de filmes?', ela convidou.

'Claro. Se Lois não se incomodar.'

'Ela não se incomoda. É só não contar o final do filme, caso você saiba. Ela costuma socar as pessoas por causa disso.', ela contou e ele riu. 'É sério, Clark, ela soca mesmo.'

'Longe de mim provocar a ira de Lois Lane...', ele murmurou e Chloe achou graça.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

**Noite seguinte**

'Porque não me surpreende a LuthorCorp estar passando contrabando por uma fábrica de fachada?', comentou Oliver, terminando de colocar o uniforme.

'Essa vai ser uma matéria e tanto.', disse Chloe empolgada, enquanto digitava nos computadores. Ela iria auxiliar a Liga na invasão à fábrica da LuthorCorp.

'Já disse que faço questão de uma foto minha no melhor ângulo.', disse Oliver, brincalhão.

'Mande uma de corpo inteiro, o que deve ser o que você obviamente quer fazer.', disse Batman mau humorado.

Oliver fez uma careta, enquanto Aquaman, Cyborg e Flash riam. Clark entrou na Torre.

'Estou pronto para ajudar vocês.', ele disse, sentindo-se um pouco ansioso.

'Ótimo, Clark, toda ajuda nesse momento virá bem a calhar.', afirmou Batman, lhe dando um comunicador. 'Todos vamos nos comunicar através da Torre. Chloe ficará aqui monitorando. Lembrem-se: faremos um ataque rápido e coordenado por todos os flancos.'

'Entendido, destemido líder.', disse Flash, ligando seu comunicador.

'E então, Clark, qual será o seu codinome?', perguntou AC, curioso.

'Ah, eu não sei... Não pensei nisso.', ele confessou, atrapalhado.

'Por enquanto você pode ser o Escoteiro.', disse Oliver, bem humorado. 'Mas é melhor começar a pensar em um codinome ou esperar que alguém te batize como a srta Lane fez comigo.'

'Eu não pretendo aparecer a ponto de alguém me batizar.', afirmou Clark.

'Nunca se sabe, Clark. O destino pode estar te reservando algo que você nem imagina.', comentou Oliver, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas, deixando Clark pensativo.

...

**Fábrica automobilística da LuthorCorp**

A Liga invadiu o local, enquanto Chloe derrubava o sistema de segurança após hackeá-lo. A Liga lutou contra os seguranças e foi desbaratando o esquema de contrabando na suposta fábrica abandonada. Lex os viu pelas câmeras, pegou duas armas e interceptou o Arqueiro Verde. Lex apontou a arma para o herói esmeralda.

'E ainda quer se fazer passar por um herói... Todos são como você, que saem invadindo propriedade privada e mexendo no que não lhe pertence?'

'Pelo menos não são como você, Luthor, que ganha dinheiro ilegalmente.', rebateu o Arqueiro.

'Que grande senso de moral para quem rouba joias caríssimas.', lembrou Lex.

'Joias que foram roubadas em primeiro lugar pelo seu _honesto_ pai.', ironizou o Arqueiro.

'Já chega. Isso acaba aqui.', disse Lex, apertando o gatilho.

O Arqueiro lançou uma flecha contra Lex, enquanto Clark, em supervelocidade, pegava a bala e derrubava o empresário no chão para a flecha não atingi-lo. Lex desmaiou. Clark esmagou a bala.

'O que deu em você, Arqueiro?', ele repreendeu Oliver.

'Apenas revidei, Escoteiro, mas não ia matá-lo por mais vontade que eu tenha de fazer isso.', ele afirmou e viu mais seguranças vindo na direção deles. 'Vamos embora daqui.', o Arqueiro jogou uma bomba de efeito moral nos seguranças.

Lex acabou conseguindo fugir auxiliado por seus seguranças e do seu helicóptero viu a fábrica clandestina explodir. Lex trincou os dentes. Iria acabar com aqueles palhaços fantasiados. Os membros da Liga observaram a explosão e depois foram embora dali.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Chloe sorriu ao olhar para a capa do jornal. A explosão na fábrica da LuthorCorp e o confronto com os novos heróis da cidade. Alguns os admiravam, outros os temiam. A LuthorCorp estava sendo investigada e Lex assumiu a presidência da empresa temporariamente para ira de Lionel.

Chloe suspirou. Sentira-se muito bem ao ajudar os amigos da Liga, fazendo a coisa certa, encontrando o seu lugar, coisa que ela não sentia com a mesma intensidade no jornal.

Richard abordou Chloe com um sorriso.

'Parabéns, Chloe. Primeira página!'

'É, mas você também tem seus créditos.', ela lembrou, mostrando o nome dele na matéria. 'Você me deu força, Richard.'

'Por que eu sei do seu potencial.', ele afirmou.

'Obrigado.', ela deu um meio sorriso e voltou a olhar para o jornal.

'Você não deveria estar mais entusiasmada? Soltando fogos e abrindo um champanhe?'

'Deveria.', ela concordou. 'Eu consigo mostrar não só para Perry, mas para mim mesma, que ainda consigo ser uma boa jornalista.'

'Mas não parece muito contente...', ele observou.

'Eu não sei, é só...',ela suspirou. 'Eu não sei se é isso mesmo que eu quero. Continuar a ser uma repórter...'

Richard franziu a testa, intrigado e Lois chegou alegre, dando um beijo na bochecha da prima.

'Parabéns, Chlo, ótima matéria! Está no sangue da família!', ela exclamou. 'Bom dia, Richard!'

'Bom dia, Lois!', ele sorriu. 'Quanta empolgação.'

'É que eu recebi algo que estava esperando...',ela contou, mostrando um envelope branco, que intrigou os repórteres.

'E o que tem aí?', quis saber Chloe, curiosa.

'O exame laboratorial que eu pedi sobre as pedras de meteoro que existem em Smallville.', ela contou e Chloe ficou alerta. Lois abriu o papel. 'Segundo a análise detalhada feita pelo Dr. Emil Hamilton da Star Lab, as pedras não tem qualquer substância encontrada neste planeta. E aparentemente não causam danos ao ser humano, a não ser que seja misturado com alguma química.'

'Interessante...', murmurou Richard.

'E os freaks que surgiram depois da chuva de meteoros foram transmutados porque ficaram em contato direto com as pedras e porque já tinham tendências biológicas á mutação. As pedras só aceleraram o processo. Por falar nisso, eu consegui autorização para ir ao Belle Reeve.', ela sorriu, satisfeita.

'Bom trabalho, Lois.', elogiou Richard. 'Alguém quer café?'

'Eu aceito. Com duas colheres de açúcar, por favor.' Pediu Lois e Richard assentiu, indo para a cafeteria.

'Então, Lois...', começou Chloe, com cuidado. 'Você não desistiu dessa história dos freaks mesmo com a sua matéria sendo barrada por Lex Luthor.'

'Ele não sabia que o Titan era um possível freak.', lembrou Lois. 'Ele fez isso para me aporrinhar e mostrar poder. Mas o que é dele está guardado.', ela jurou. 'Aliás, eu preciso descobrir onde foi parar o corpo do Titan. Um brutamontes daqueles não some assim e você lembra que Clark afirmou que o sujeito morreu.'

'É, foi o que ele disse...', concordou Chloe.

'Pois então. Alguém pode ter pego o corpo. Mas pra quê? Com qual intenção?', ela questionou. 'Mas primeiro vou falar com os que estão vivos. Tenho bastante perguntas para eles. E ainda tem a festa de inauguração das Indústrias Queen. Ouvi falar que Oliver Queen é muito charmoso.', ela piscou e Chloe riu.

'E muito galinha.', completou Chloe. 'Pelo menos é o que os tabloides dizem.'

'Belo, charmoso, bilionário, solteiro, famoso e desejado... Praticamente um Bruce Wayne. Que ele não nos ouça.', ela riu e Chloe acompanhou.

...

**Inauguração da filial das Indústrias Queen em Metropolis**

Chloe chegou à festa acompanhada por Richard. Eles não estavam namorando, mas estavam saindo juntos e quase trocaram um beijo, porém Chloe queria ir mais devagar e Richard respeitava isso. Clark também foi ao local acompanhando a mãe.

Chloe apresentou Richard à Martha e Clark e depois conversou alguns minutos à sós com o amigo sobre as recentes descobertas de Lois.

'Lois está cada vez mais perto de descobrir sobre você, Clark...', disse Chloe, preocupada.

'Mas ela não sabe nada sobre mim. E também não corro o risco dela descobrir uma nave espacial no meu porão, já que ela nem existe mais...', ele lembrou.

'Clark, não duvide da determinação e da sagacidade de Lois. Quando ela quer, vai fundo, sem nem olhar para trá você quer mesmo evitar que ela saiba de algo realmente comprometedor, é melhor ficar atento.', avisou a loirinha e Clark ficou pensativo.

Nesse momento, Lois chegou a festa trajando um vestido preto de alças que a deixava deslumbrante. Clark ficou boquiaberto e Chloe sorriu.

'Ela está linda, não é? Lois tem porte de rainha.', comentou Chloe, enquanto os pés de Clark começavam a sair do chão. 'Ela poderia fazer um homem voar. Não acha, Clark?', ela o fito segundos antes dele aterrissar.

'Sem duvida.', ele bebeu um pouco de champanhe para se controlar, mesmo que o álcool não o afetasse. Ele ficou sério ao ver que Bruce estava acompanhando Lois. 'Pelo visto, eles não se desgrudam.', ele resmungou.

'São só amigos, Clark, acredite.', afirmou Chloe, sorrindo e indo para a mesa, seguida pelo amigo.

Bruce e Lois se aproximaram da mesa onde estavam Martha, Richard, Chloe e Clark. Todos trocaram cumprimentos. Clark acabou não resistindo e a elogiou.

'Está linda, Lois.'

'Obrigada, Smallville, você também não está nada mal.', ela ajeitou a gravata torta dele sob o olhar observador de Bruce.

Oliver Queen se aproximou da mesa e cumprimentou todos até chegar em Lois. Ele admirou sua beleza e beijou sua mão.

'É um grande prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Lane, já ouvi muito falar em você e leio suas matérias.'

'Obrigado, Sr. Queen.', ela retribuiu com um sorriso.

'Me chame de Oliver, por favor.', ele pediu, charmoso.

'Então me chame de Lois.', ela devolveu também com charme.

Clark cruzou os braços, subitamente mau humorado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Parte 11**

Lois entrevistava Oliver enquanto Jimmy tirava as fotos. Oliver era todo sorriso para a repórter. Ele a achara linda e se tivesse chance, não hesitaria em ficar com ela, mesmo notando o súbito mau humor de Clark e Bruce. Jogava charme para ela porque gostara da moça, mas também para espezinhá-los.

'Então, o senhor realmente se interessou por Metropolis?', ela indagou.

'Eu acho Metropolis cada vez mais fascinante.', ele lhe lançou um olhar intenso. 'Mas já pedi que não me chame de senhor. O Senhor está no céu. Eu sou Oliver.'

'Ok, Oliver.', ela repetiu, charmosa. 'Quais são seus outros interesses na cidade? Soube que já estão em andamento as reuniões para uma parceria e quem sabe, uma fusão entre as Indústrias Wayne e Queen.'

'Você é bem informada, Lois.'

'É o meu trabalho.', ela sorriu.

'É bem possível que aconteça sim uma parceria entre as Indústrias Wayne e Queen, você pode até confirmar com Bruce, o que acho que já fez. ', ele adivinhou e ela levantou uma sobrancelha. 'Mas uma fusão ainda não. Embora não seja algo descartável.'

'Entendo. Bem, obrigada, Oliver por essa entrevista.', ela apertou a mão dele. Ela olhou para Jimmy. 'Tirou boas fotos, Jimbo?'

'Ótimas, Lois, vão ficar show na matéria!', ele exclamou.

'E agora que o trabalho acabou, nada melhor do que diversão, já que estamos em uma festa.', Oliver estendeu a mão para Lois. 'Me concede uma dança, Srta. Lane?'

'Claro, Sr. Queen.', ela aceitou e foi para a pista de dança com ele.

Clark, olhou, contrariado, Lois e Oliver dançando e o loiro jogando charme para a repórter. Ele falou algo no ouvido dela,que riu. Clark bufou. Bruce, o único que estava na mesa ao lado de Clark, olhou para o amigo.

'Algum problema, Clark?', ele perguntou.

'Nenhum, Bruce. E você?'

'Eu, o quê?'

'Não te incomoda ver sua namorada nos braços de outro?', ele questionou.

'Lois não é minha namorada, Clark.', afirmou o bilionário e o rapaz relaxou um pouco. 'Nós fomos sim, mas na adolescência e eu acabei optando por fazer minha jornada de auto conhecimento e Lois compreendeu.'

'Você abriu mão dela.', disse Clark surpreso.

'Eu não tinha maturidade suficiente nem para mim, quanto mais para um relacionamento sério. Não podia oferecer migalhas à Lois, você entende?', ele falou e Clark assentiu. 'Ela merece mais do que isso. Lois é uma moça muito especial.'

'Eu sei.', concordou Clark. 'Mas você ainda gosta dela...'

'Meus sentimentos nunca irão morrer por completo, eu acredito, mas agora o que sinto é carinho e instinto de proteção. Não quero vê-la magoada, nem ferida.', ele disse com sinceridade. 'Mas Lois não é pra mim e nem eu sou para ela. Nossos caminhos podem se encontrar aqui e ali, mas logo depois seguirão rumos opostos. Lois precisa de alguém que siga junto com ela.'

Clark olhou para a sorridente Lois se divertindo com Oliver. Ele sentia inveja do amigo.

'Você acha que Oliver Queen é esse cara?'

'Oliver? Não.', ele fez uma careta. 'Além do mais, Oliver tem uns assuntos inacabados com uma certa Canário.', disse Bruce e Clark olhou-o curioso. 'Longa história. Um dia, quem sabe, você a conheça, talvez eu consiga trazê-la para a nossa equipe...', ele disse, pensativo e depois colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. 'Acredite, Clark, só um supercara está destinado à uma mulher como Lois Lane. O que você acha?', ele olhou-o, incisivo.

'Acho que tem razão.', concordou Clark.

'Então faça alguma coisa a respeito disso. E logo.', sentenciou Bruce. Clark arregalou os olhos, inseguro e Bruce muniu-se de paciência. 'Clark, você tem que aprender a lutar pelo que quer. Eu venho observando vocês dois. O efeito daquele perfume não foi a única razão de vocês quererem ficar juntos. Eu sei.', ele disse, com segurança.

Clark ainda hesitou por alguns segundos, mas depois criou coragem, levantou-se e abordou Oliver e Lois. Ele tocou no ombro do loiro.

'Posso roubá-la um pouco?'

Oliver olhou para Lois, que assentiu, concordando. Oliver sorriu.

'À vontade. Tente não pisar no pé dela, Escoteiro.', ele disse bem humorado e foi dançar com outra mulher.

Clark e Lois se aproximaram e ele a enlaçou pela cintura. Ela, nervosa, pisou no pé dele.

'Desculpe, Clark.'

'Não tem problema, Lois.', ele sorriu. 'Já disse que você está linda?'

'Já, mas pode continuar repetindo, eu não ligo.', ela sorriu.

'É a mulher mais bonita da festa.', ele afirmou.

'Assim eu vou ficar envaidecida demais.', ela sorriu charmosamente. 'Quem diria que você dançava tão bem, caipira?'

'Eu tenho habilidades que você desconhece, Lois.', ele afirmou, misterioso.

'Hum, quer dizer que o Escoteiro guarda segredos no armário?', ela levantou uma sobrancelha. 'O que mais você me esconde? Seria Clark Kent de outro planeta?', ela brincou.

Clark ficou subitamente pálido, mas se recuperou. Ele forçou um sorriso.

'Qual é, Lois, daqui a pouco você vai dizer que eu posso voar!', ele brincou e a repórter riu.

'Se um dia você voar, me prometa que me levará para conhecer as galáxias.'

'É uma promessa, Lois.', ele disse, sério.

Os dois trocaram olhares mais intensos e Lois sentiu que Clark iria beijá-la. Ela pensou em recuar, mas suas pernas não a obedeciam. Ela queria beijá-lo também. Talvez fosse melhor, porque assim acabaria aquela tensão entre eles e ambos poderiam seguir em frente.

Clark começou a beijar Lois lentamente para não assustá-la. Ele saboreava os lábios dela e pensava no porquê de não ter feito isso antes. Lois o abraçou pelo pescoço e intensificou o beijo. Ela percebeu o quão eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. Clark sentiu que poderia voltaria voar naquele momento.

Bruce deu um sorriso de quem já sabia que isso iria acontecer e bebeu seu champanhe; Martha sorriu, feliz ao ver os dois juntos; Oliver se conformou em ter perdido uma possível conquista e voltou a se concentrar na bela mulata com quem estava dançando; e Chloe sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, mas depois sorriu, conformada. Ela já havia percebido a conexão entre Lois e Clark. Era uma questão de tempo mesmo. Ela sorriu para Richard e continuou a dançar com ele.

...

Clark acompanhou Lois até o apartamento dela em Metropolis. Os dois pararam na porta dela, que olhou para o rapaz e sorriu.

'Obrigada por ter me acompanhado, Clark. Foi uma ótima noite. Quer entrar e beber um café?', ela convidou.

'Claro.', ele concordou e entrou no apartamento depois dela.

'Vou fazer o café, já voltou. Ou você quer outra coisa?', ela perguntou, um pouco nervosa.

_Um outro beijo_, ele pensou, mas respondeu:

'Não, café está bom.', ele disse, educado.

'Ok. Senta, Clark, fica à vontade.', ela falou e foi para a cozinha.

Clark olhou para o apartamento de Lois. Haviam fotos em cima da mesa de Lois, uma moça morena e sorridente, que deveria ser Lucy e um general com pose autoritária que deveria ser Sam Lane. A mesa de trabalho de Lois estava uma bagunça e ele viu que ela estava novamente investigando as cavernas kawatche. Clark suspirou. Lois não iria desistir mesmo.

Lois chegou na sala segurando uma bandeja com duas canecas de café e uma tigelinha com biscoitos. Ela viu que Clark estava lendo os papéis.

'Minha pesquisa sobre a sua cidade.', ela informou e ele olhou para ela.

'Eu só... estava olhando...', ele disse em tom de desculpa.

'Tudo bem, Clark, não é nada super secreto.', ela colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha de centro e Clark sentou no sofá. 'Aquelas cavernas são bem interessantes. Sabia que uma vez colocaram uma espécie de talismã em um daqueles desenhos?', ela contou e Clark ficou nervoso. Lois sabia muito mais do que ele imaginava. 'Um cientista maluco. Mas pago pela LuthorCorp, até Lionel Luthor andou frequentando o local.', ela o serviu com café, enquanto ele lembrava desse acontecimento. 'O tal cientista que era até respeitado na comunidade científica, de repente, começou a falar de um Viajante Intergaláctico que deveria ser detido antes que dominasse a todos nós. Chegou até a atirar em Lionel. Só que depois teve um colapso no sistema nervoso e ficou em coma no hospital, não lembrava de mais nada.', ela sentou ao lado dele. 'No final, ele morreu, vítima de um ataque cardíaco, segundo os registros médicos.', ela bebeu o café.

'Então, era só um maluco...', ele murmurou e bebeu o café.

'Pode ser...', ela duvidou. 'Lionel Luthor não se interessaria só por um simples desmiolado, não é?'

'Mas você disse que o cientista tentou matá-lo.', lembrou Clark.

'É, isso definitivamente chamaria a atenção de Luthor.', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Ainda assim, é uma história interessante. Eu realmente queria saber o porquê da LuthorCorp ter tido tanto interesse naquelas cavernas a ponto de explorá-las, mas claro, eles não me dizem nada.'

'Talvez porque não haja nada para ser dito.', ele sugeriu.

'Quem sabe...', ela suspirou e terminou de beber o café. 'Lembrei de uma coisa e quero que você veja! Veio lá da sua cidade!', ela levantou, enquanto ele terminava de beber o café. Lois pegou uma caixinha de chumbo e a abriu na frente de Clark. A kriptonita verde começou a brilhar.

Clark sentiu o efeito na mesma hora. Ele tentou disfarçar, mas Lois percebeu seu desconforto.

'Clark, tudo bem?', ela se aproximou dele, preocupada, com a caixinha na mão.

'Eu... Lois... eu não estou... eu...', ele começou a suar.

'Meu Deus, Clark!', ela exclamou e fechou a caixinha, jogando-a no sofá. A moça correu para a cozinha. 'Será que foi o café? Ou os biscoitos? Faz um tempo que eu comprei, mas acho que não estão vencidos!'

Clark logo se recuperou e olhou para a caixinha. Clark a pegou e abriu um pouco a tampa, sentindo o efeito da kriptonita. Ele a fechou bruscamente ao ver as veias da mão esverdearem. Lois voltou da cozinha com uma xícara de chá na mão.

'Erva cidreira. É um chá para indigestão.', ela entregou a xícara para ele. 'Desculpe, Clark, eu acho que os biscoitos estavam fora da validade... Não foi por mal...', ela bufou. 'Eu sou péssima na cozinha e pelo visto, péssima anfitriã também!'

'Não tem problema, Lois, está tudo bem.', ele sorriu, aliviado que ela não tinha percebido que a causa fora a kriptonita. Ele bebeu o chá. 'Você é uma ótima anfitriã, não se preocupe.'

'Você é tão gentil, Clark, mesmo eu quase te matando.', ela sentou ao lado dele e passou a mão na sua testa. 'Pelo menos, não está mais suando frio...'

Clark sorriu e beijou a palma da mão de Lois. Ela sentiu um arrepio. Ele beijou os seus dedos, o seu pescoço, até alcançar a sua boca. Lois o abraçou e os dois trocaram um beijo intenso e apaixonado. As mãos de Clark começaram a percorrer o corpo dela. Lois colocou as mãos por debaixo do paletó dele, mas querendo tocar em seu tórax. Clark acariciou as pernas de Lois e foi subindo a mão devagar, até que ela resolveu pará-lo.

'É melhor a gente ir com mais calma, Smallville.', ela falou, recuperando o fôlego. 'Só começamos agora, não é?'

'Tudo bem, Lois, você tem razão. Eu não quero apressar as coisas.', ele falou, levantando-se. Ele nunca se sentira assim com mulher nenhuma. Era só encostar em Lois que ficava louco, não conseguia se controlar. 'Acho melhor eu ir embora.'

'Você ficou chateado?', ela se levantou e olhou-o insegura, com medo de ter exagerado. Não queria que Clark a rejeitasse.

'Não, Lois, imagina!', ele negou. 'Eu só quero respeitar o seu tempo.'

'É, eu acho que a gente pode ir devagar, se conhecendo melhor aos poucos, eu não tenho muita sorte com relacionamentos e queria, você sabe, fazer esse dar certo. Quer dizer, não é um namoro, nem nada, claro, eu sei, mas você me entende, não é? Eu já fui mais apressada antes. Bem apressada!', ela tagarelou e riu, nervosamente. 'Mas sempre me ferrei. Eu realmente não sou boa com essa coisa de... casal.'

'Eu também não tive muita sorte com meus outros relacionamentos. Não acabaram muito bem.', ele contou, lembrando de Alicia e Lana. 'Então, eu te entendo. Nós vamos no seu ritmo. Sem pressa.', ele disse, tranquilo.

'Ok.', ela sorriu, aliviada. 'Então está combinado assim.'

'A gente se vê depois? Podemos ir ao cinema, o que você acha?', ele sugeriu.

'Perfeito. Me liga,a gente combina direitinho e vai.', ela concordou.

Clark assentiu, sorrindo e Lois o levou até a porta. Os dois trocaram mais um beijo e ele se despediu.

'Boa noite, Lois.'

'Boa noite, Clark.'

Ela fechou a porta e riu consigo mesma. Parecia uma adolescente de 15 anos deslumbrada pelo namoradinho. Lois se sentia até sem fôlego. Clark era incrível.

Clark saiu do prédio sem parar de sorrir. Estava feliz como nunca estivera antes. Era como se o peso do mundo tivesse saído de cima dos seus ombros. Sua vontade era sair voando. Lois era uma maravilhosa.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark despertou com um sorriso no rosto. Ele havia sonhado com Lois. Os dois se beijando e voando sob Metropolis. Clark olhou para baixo e viu que estava flutuando. Ele havia flutuado duas vezes enquanto dormia, mas fora há muito tempo atrás. Clark controlou sua levitação e conseguiu aterrissar na cama sem quebrá-la. Ele pensou se não seria uma boa ideia fazer testes de voo.

'Você vai tentar voar?', indagou Martha, colocando a jarra de suco de laranja na mesa e sentando na cadeira. 'Faz tempo que você não tenta algo assim...'

'Verdade, por isso acho que está na hora de recomeçar. Quem sabe dessa vez eu não consiga?, ele passou manteiga no pão.

'Vou ficar torcendo para que sim.', disse Martha, sorrindo, suspeitando que a razão desse súbito interesse no voo fosse por causa de Lois.

...

**Planeta Diário**

'Você vai mesmo no Belle Reeve?', perguntou Chloe.

'Claro que vou!', a repórter pegou o palmtop e colocou na bolsa.

'Lois, aquelas pessoas são mentalmente incapazes de conceder entrevistas! São todos pertubados.', disse Chloe, tentando dissuadi-la.

'Talvez.', ela duvidou. 'Mas não custa nada tentar, não é? E já que você obviamente não tem interesse em ir comigo, não se preocupe, Jimmy vai me acompanhar.'

'Jimmy é uma criança!', exclamou Chloe.

'Ele tem quase dezoito anos!', ela rebateu. 'Além do mais, o foco do rapaz está melhorando, ele tirou fotos muito boas da minha entrevista com Oliver Queen.', Lois mostrou o jornal para Chloe. 'Ele voltará intacto, garanto. Tchau, prima.', ela deu um beijo em Chloe e saiu.

Chloe cruzou os braços e suspirou.

...

**Belle Reeve**

Jimmy engoliu em seco. O lugar tinha um clima opressor e aquelas pessoas com aqueles olhares parados ou enlouquecidos lhe davam medo. Ele olhou para Lois, que parecia bastante calma e determinada. Um dia seria um repórter tão bom quanto ela.

'Esse lugar é sinistro...', ele comentou.

'Eu sei, mas você não tem medo de bicho-papão, não é, Jimbo?', ela o provocou para que ele relaxasse.

'Claro que não! E qualquer coisa, eu uso minha câmera como arma.', ele disse, decidido.

'Muito bem, Jimmy.', ela achou graça e sorriu, educada, para o diretor do instituto. 'Bom dia, Sr. Mitchell.'

'Srta. Lane, eu autorizei sua entrada aqui e devo lembrá-la que essas pessoas não devem ser molestadas ou enervadas. É para sua própria segurança.'

'Ok, entendido, sem problemas. Nós não vamos aborrecê-los, prometo.', ela garantiu e o diretor assentiu.

Lois tentou conversar com alguns internos, mas eles realmente não pareciam estar psicologicamente bem e não falavam nada coerente. Lois estava começando a achar que sua ida até ali fora um desperdício de tempo. Jimmy olhou para Lois.

'Lois, essa gente realmente não está boa da cabeça...'

'Parece mesmo que não...', ela colocou as mãos na cintura e pensava em ir embora, quando uma mulher parou e a fitou. 'Posso ajudá-la?'

'Parece que você quem está buscando ajuda...', a moça falou e deu um sorriso pertubador. 'Você quer saber sobre os freaks de Smallville, especialmente aqueles que saíram do Smallville High School.'

'E suponho que você seja um desses?', sugeriu Lois.

'Supôs certo. Tina Greer.', ela cumprimentou Lois. 'Eu estudei um tempo lá. Era uma boa escola, mas coisas estranhas sempre aconteciam...'

'Qual é o seu poder?', quis saber Lois.

'Sou uma transmorfa.', ela contou. 'Quer dizer, não mais, eles me fazem tomar um coquetel de remédios que me impede de me transformar.', ela lamentou. 'Usam a pedra de meteoro na fórmula, é o que dizem por aqui. Usam a vermelha.'

'Há mais de um tipo de pedra de meteoro, então...', disse Lois, atenta.

'Sim. Mas não me pergunte como eles fazem ou tem acesso. Eu não sei.', ela afirmou e sentou em um banco. Lois sentou ao seu lado e Jimmy ficou em pé, perto de Lois. 'O garoto parece meio assustado...'

'Não estou.', ele mentiu.

'Pois deveria estar. A maioria das pessoas aqui não é confiável.', ela lhe deu um olhar sombrio, que fez Jimmy desviar o olhar.

'Nós dispensamos a sessão de sexta –feira 13.', ironizou Lois para cortar Tina. 'Voltemos à época que você descobriu os seus poderes.'

'Foi depois da chuva de meteoros. De repente, eu podia me transformar em quem eu quisesse.', ela riu. 'Era fantástico, mas minha pobre e falecida mãe morria de medo disso e não queria que eu me expusesse.', ela fingiu lamentar a morte da mãe, mas Lois não acreditou, pois sabia, pelos arquivos de Chloe, que Tina a tinha matado. 'Mas tinha hora que não dava para segurar.'

'Como quando você encontrava Lana Lang?', ela citou e Tina piscou rapidamente o olho, como num tique nervoso. 'Boa parte dos afetados pareciam ter uma espécie de fixação naquela moça...'

'Lana é perfeita.', ela fez um ar sonhador. 'Aquela pele, os olhos, os cabelos... Ela é como uma boneca de cristal, frágil e delicada. Eu queria ser a melhor amiga do mundo para ela. Ninguém a amava como eu, muito menos aquele namorado imbecil dela e o eterno admirador babão.', ela rolou os olhos.

'Quem eram eles?'

'Whitney Fordman, que já morreu e o outro era Clark Kent, o garoto chato que gostava de bancar o herói.', ela falou,com raiva na voz.

'Clark gostava de bancar o herói para Lana?', quis saber Lois, mesmo que aquele tema de certa forma a incomodasse. Sabia que Clark fora muito apaixonado pela noiva de Lex.

'Pra todo mundo!', exclamou Tina, aborrecida. 'Era um chato. Bonito, mas chato. Babava pela Lana, sonhava com ela, todos sabiam da paixão dele, se bem que eu não posso culpá-lo, é difícil mesmo resistir à alguém tão incrível.', disse Tina com um sorriso. Lois mordeu o lábio. 'Ele não me deixou ficar com Lana, aquele cretino...', ela bufou e cruzou os braços. 'A minha alegria é que no fim de tudo ele não conseguiu ficar com Lana. Li em um jornal que ela vai casar com Lex Luthor. Um cara de sorte.'

'E tirando essa paixão compartilhada entre você e Clark por Lana, vocês tinham mais alguma coisa em comum?', inquiriu Lois.

'Não.', ela negou e depois ficou pensativa. 'Quer dizer, ele parecia... não sei... às vezes meio estranho, como se escondesse algo...', ela deu de ombros. 'Besteira! Clark Kent era só um caipira boboca, Lana Lang sempre foi muito pra ele!'

...

Lois saiu pensativa do Belle Reeve, acompanhada por um aliviado Jimmy. No que dependesse dele, nunca mais colocaria os pés naquele lugar.

'Lois, você acreditou no que aquela maluca disse?', ele quis saber.

'Cem por cento, não. Preciso investigar mais. Só tenho certeza de que não foi um tempo totalmente perdido.', ela afirmou.


	12. Chapter 12

**Parte 12**

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava sentada em sua mesa, batendo a caneta na mão, pensando em tudo que Tina Greer lhe dissera. Lois não podia negar que ficou incomodada quando Tina falou da paixão e devoção que Clark tivera por Lana na época do colegial, mas o que mais lhe intrigara fora a parte dele bancando o herói, não só para a mestiça, como para todos. Lois releu os arquivos de Chloe no Torch e viu o mesmo padrão: os freaks surgiam, atacavam alguém (na maioria das vezes Lana) e uma pessoa misteriosa e também poderosa aparecia e salvava o dia.

Lois suspirou. Sua curiosidade estava mais aguçada, ela precisava saber quem era esse salvador. Lois não conseguia imaginar que Clark Kent pudesse ser esse afetado por meteoros, não o caipira tímido e desastrado de Smallville... O problema era que na sua mente sempre vinha o incidente no seu apartamento. Clark estava bem até ela mostrar-lhe a bendita pedra verde de meteoro. E a pedra, até então fosca, começou a brilhar. Lois olhou para o teto, lutando contra si mesma. Só poderia ter sido uma coincidência... Mas e se não fosse?

Lois bateu a caneta na mesa. Aquilo era loucura. Clark era só um farmboy. Era natural ele querer defender Lana de alguma forma, já que fora tão apaixonado por ela... Lois revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos. Era o seu ciúme falando, só isso. Clark era um cara incrível, mas definitivamente não era um supercara.

Lois passou a mão pelo rosto, incomodada. Jimmy apareceu e cortou o fluxo de seus pensamentos.

'Lois, encontrei algo que vai te interessar.', ele disse com um ar misterioso.

'Então despeje, Jimmy.', ela pediu.

'Sabe o corpo do Titan?', ele citou e ela ficou interessada. 'Então, eu meio que... namoro uma estagiária da LuthorCorp e estava comentando com ela sobre o Clube da Luta...', ele contou e Lois franziu a testa. 'Não se preocupe, não te mencionei em nenhum momento, mas conversa vai, conversa vem, ela me falou que ouviu Lex confabulando com um cientista que trabalha pessoalmente para ele, falando de um corpo que seria analisado e ela ouviu o nome _Titan_. Só que eles não continuaram, porque ela havia entrado na sala naquele momento e os dois mudaram de assunto. E a Jenny, que é meio minha namorada, morre de medo de Lex.'

'Então... O corpo do Titan foi parar nas mãos de Lex Luthor?', ela falou, um pouco surpresa e Jimmy assentiu. 'Por isso ele não deixou a matéria ser publicada, aquele filho da mãe! Os Luthor sempre querendo encobrir a própria sujeira...', ela cruzou os braços. 'Obrigado pela informação, Jimmy. Acho que terei de fazer algumas investigações para chegar novamente no falecido brutamontes...'

'Outra coisa que eu esqueci de falar: Lex disse pro tal cientista fazer o descarte. Ele não mencionou o corpo, mas tanto eu, quanto Jenny, imaginamos que possa ser o Titan.'

'Claro, Lex não iria deixar a prova do crime...', ela refletiu. 'Qual será o interesse de Luthor no Titan? Porque um brutamontes descerebrado não chamaria a atenção de Lex... A não ser que ele tivesse algo mais.', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Agradeça à sua _meio namorada_.', ela falou com um sorriso sapeca e Jimmy ficou um pouco sem graça. 'Agora as atividades de Lex Luthor ficaram ainda mais interessantes pra mim.'

'Mas Lois,mesmo se você encontre alguma prova, o Sr. Luthor jamais irá deixar você publicar uma linha sequer.', afirmou Jimmy.

'Eu sei, mas um dia esse jogo pode virar. E o Planeta Diário não é o único jornal do país. E para quem existem blogs aos montes na internet?', ela sorriu. 'Recursos não me faltam, Jimbo. Mas eu vou com calma. Para pegar um tubarão como Lex, tem que se ir pelas beiradas, com cuidado, se não ele te dá uma mordida fatal.'

Perry berrou de sua sala chamando Jimmy para lhe servir mais um café e o adolescente foi até lá resignado. Chloe se aproximou da mesa de Lois, toda sorridente.

'Bom dia, prima!', ela exclamou e ligou o computador.

'Bom dia, prima!', exclamou Lois, sorridente. 'Parece que alguém acordou vendo passarinho verde!', ela falou, sapeca.

'À noite de ontem foi cheia de boas surpresas e acontecimentos.', ela falou, misteriosa.

'Uau, e posso saber que acontecimentos foram esses?', quis saber Lois, curiosa. Ela podia apostar que a causa de toda aquela alegria era Richard White.

'Digamos que eu e Richard fomos para o próximo nível.', contou a loira, com um olhar malicioso.

'E pelo visto, ele deu conta do recado direitinho, hein?', supôs Lois e Chloe, riu, sem graça.

'Lo, fala baixo!', Ela murmurou, com um sorriso bobo. 'Richard é um amor.'

'Oh, que graçinha...', ela segurou as mãos de Chloe. 'Fico feliz que você esteja feliz, prima.'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu. 'Depois que vi você e Clark, ele tomando uma atitude, vi que não podia ficar parada também. A gente tem que lutar pela própria felicidade, não é?'

'Com certeza.', concordou Lois. 'Mas... você ficou com Richard por causa de mim e de Clark, especificamente?', perguntou Lois, preocupada.

'Não, Lois.', ela negou, embora houvesse um fundo de verdade na suposição da prima. 'O que sinto por Clark é amizade. Sim, eu já fui apaixonada por ele e sempre terei algum sentimento, mas não irei ficar mais sofrendo por isso. Eu vi que estava deixando escapar um homem maravilhoso por pura cegueira.'

'Bem, se você pensa assim...', disse Lois, aliviada. Ela não queria magoar a prima por causa de seu relacionamento com Clark. 'Então, estou alegre pelo novo casal.'

'Eu só não queria que ninguém soubesse por enquanto, você sabe como as pessoas são fofoqueiras...', disse a loirinha, cautelosa. 'Além de que, Richard já escuta muitas graçinhas por ser sobrinho de Perry.'

'Eu sei.', concordou Lois. 'Okay. E mudando um pouco de assunto: sobre Clark. Sobre a época escolar de vocês.', ela fitou Chloe, que começou a ficar alerta. 'Naquela época, você achava Clark... não sei... diferente dos demais?'

'Diferente? Como assim?', a loirinha se fez desentendida.

'Não sei, com talvez, um complexo de herói?', ela sugeriu e Chloe começou a rir.

'Clark Kent? O ordenhador de vacas? Por favor, Lois!', ela revirou os olhos.

'Duvido que se ele fosse só um mero ordenhador, você tivesse se apaixonado por ele, Chlo. Seus padrões sempre foram altos.', disse Lois, dando uma pressionada em Chloe.

'Olha, Clark me chamou atenção pelo homem que ele é. Você sabe! Ele é doce, gentil, educado, cavalheiro, leal, enfim, tem muitas qualidades. No colégio, aqueles garotos só queriam levar o maior número de garotas para cama. Clark nunca foi assim. Ele é um homem muito digno.', defendeu Chloe.

'Eu sei.', concordou Lois, aliviada. 'Você tem razão.'

'Posso saber o porquê dessa pergunta?', quis saber Chloe.

'Por nada... Quer dizer, eu conversei com Tina Greer, uma dos freaks que tinham fixação pela Lana Lang. Afinal, o que tem nessa garota para atrair só psicopatas e malucos? Quer dizer, tirando o Clark e o tal Whitney Fordman, era um mais doido que o outro! E vamos combinar, que Lex Luthor não é das melhores escolhas.'

'Sim, Lana ficou com Lex e agora está presa à ele...', suspirou a loirinha, pensativa.

'Ela não me pareceu coagida das poucas vezes que vi os dois juntos. Posso arriscar que eles até se completam.', ela fez uma careta.

'Há muito mais nessa relação do que você imagina, Lois...', murmurou Chloe, deixando Lois intrigada. 'É uma longa história e eu não quero discuti-la.'

'Por mim, tudo bem.', ela deu de ombros.

'Mas e quanto a você e Clark? Os dois dançaram, se beijaram na frente de todos e depois saíram juntinhos...', lembrou Chloe com um sorriso malicioso.

'E foi só isso,Srta. Sullivan!', exclamou Lois e Chloe riu. 'Nós estamos indo com calma. Não quero errar com Clark como foi com os outros... Como você disse, ele é um cara incrível.'

'Você até cora quando fala nele, Lois!', exclamou Chloe, divertida e Lois revirou os olhos. 'Ele mexeu mesmo com você!'

'Talvez.', murmurou Lois, sem querer dar o braço à torcer. 'Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho, senão daqui a pouco Perry chega aqui berrando! Eu ainda tenho a matéria sobre Ray Sacks para entregar.', ela se voltou para o computador.

Chloe assentiu, concordando. Ela ainda tinha sentimentos por Clark, mas estava aceitando bem o namoro dele com Lois. Eles formavam um belo casal. E com certeza, Lois não faria Clark de gato e sapato como Lana Lang fez por anos a fio e isso já deixava Chloe satisfeita.

...

**Após o fim do expediente no Planeta Diário**

Clark chegou sorridente na redação. Ele havia combinado com Lois deles irem ao cinema e depois quem sabe ir a um barzinho. A bebida não o afetava, o que ele queria era desfrutar da presença de Lois. Se alguém algum dia lhe dissesse no passado, que ele iria se envolver tanto com uma repórter abelhuda e tagarela, ele jamais acreditaria. Mas a verdade é que estava adorando essa nova fase da sua relação com Lois Lane.

Clark estacou ao ouvir as vozes de Lana e Chloe. As duas pareciam discutir um assunto sério.

'Lana, você tem certeza mesmo?', perguntou Chloe, preocupada. 'Hoje em dia isso não é necessário! Se você não o ama...'

'Uma parte de mim, ama Lex.', afirmou Lana e Clark, ao contrário das outras vezes, não se sentiu abalado. 'Eu vou me casar com ele, Chloe, está decidido. Lex sempre foi honesto comigo.'

'Sempre tenho medo quando você chama Lex Luthor de _honesto_. Eu não consigo ver nada de honesto nele...', murmurou a loirinha.

'Mas ele é honesto comigo, Chloe! Ele não me esconde nada como Clark fazia.', acusou Lana e Clark bufou,chateado. 'Se Clark tivesse me dito o que tanto esconde, talvez nosso relacionamento não tivesse acabado... Nós poderíamos ser felizes hoje em dia...', ela suspirou. 'Mas agora isso tem que ficar no passado. Eu vou casar com Lex e ter um filho dele.'

Clark ficou tão surpreso que esbarrou sem querer em cadeira, fazendo-a vir ao chão. As duas mulheres então perceberam sua presença e a tensão se instalou no ar.

'Clark...', Lana balbuciou. 'O que você faz aqui? O quanto você ouviu?', ela quis saber, apreensiva.

'O suficiente, suponho.', ele afirmou. 'Do casamento eu já sabia, mas agora você vai colocar um novo Luthor no mundo.', ele imprimiu um tom sarcástico à voz.

'Clark, nós não estamos juntos há muito tempo e Lex e eu...', ela começou e ele a interrompeu.

'Eu sei.', ele assentiu. 'Só achava que você não seria estúpida o suficiente para ter um filho de Lex. O sangue dos Luthor já vem estragado.', ele afirmou, rancoroso.

'Clark!', exclamou Chloe, boquiaberta.

'Tudo bem, Chloe, deixa pra lá.', contemporizou Lana. 'O bebê é filho de Lex e também meu. E eu já amo essa criança. Além do mais, Lex não é esse monstro que você acha que é.', defendeu Lana.

'Claro que não.', ele ironizou.

'Não dá pra conversar com você, Clark, você nunca me entende!', exclamou Lana, indignada. 'Lex já foi seu amigo!'

'Já foi, não é mais.', ele rebateu. 'Ele se mostrou um _grande amigo_, me esfaqueando pelas costas na primeira oportunidade!'

'Clark, Lex e eu não ficamos juntos para te atingir, põe isso na sua cabeça!', ela exclamou, irritada.

'Eu sei disso, Lana.', ele afirmou, seguro. 'Meu problema não é o relacionamento de vocês, mas o modo como as coisas foram feitas.', ele forçou um sorriso. 'Que você consiga ser feliz, Lana, mas não deixe que Lex influencie essa criança. Ela não merece isso.'

'Clark, eu não sei como um dia eu pude amar você.', ela sentenciou, com mágoa na voz. 'Até outro dia, Chloe.', ela deu um beijo na amiga e saiu dali.

Chloe respirou fundo e Clark olhou para o teto, aborrecido. Agora todos seus encontros com Lana eram sempre desagradáveis.

'Clark, se você ainda sente alguma coisa por Lana, não engane Lois. Minha prima não precisa passar por isso. Eu sei muito bem como é ficar na ponta do triângulo de vocês. Alguém sempre sai machucado.', afirmou a loirinha, séria.

Clark ia responder, mas Lois se aproximou deles com um ar sério. Clark sorriu ao ver a repórter e Chloe disfarçou a tensão.

'Não precisam fazer essas caras, eu ouvi parte da conversa.', contou Lois e o sorriso de Clark morreu. 'Você deveria ter uma conversa séria com Lana Lang, Clark. Eu sei o quanto você gosta dela, desde o colégio...', ela falou, disfarçando a tristeza que sentia.

'Lois, eu não sinto mais nada daquilo por Lana, eu juro.', ele afirmou, sincero. 'É que a traição deles me doeu muito. Lex foi meu melhor amigo, eu desafiava meu pai por ele e olha o pagamento que eu tive. E quanto à Lana... Ela só me trás decepção e aborrecimento.'

'Mas você a amou. E muito. Talvez ainda ame.', ela especulou.

'Não, eu não amo.', ele afirmou e olhou nos olhos dela. 'Eu não amo Lana. Ela faz parte do meu passado. Se fosse em outra época, eu estaria arrasado, me lamentando pelos cantos, mas isso passou. Meus sentimentos por ela se extinguiram. Eu jamais magoaria ou usaria você, Lois.'

Lois ficou quieta e Chloe resolveu dar a sua opinião.

'Acredite, Lois, eu acompanhei essa novela por anos e Clark está sendo sincero.', ela afirmou e sorriu para o amigo. 'E fico feliz por isso. Agora mais do que nunca, eu vejo que Lana não poderia te amar do jeito que você merece.', ela pegou a bolsa. 'Bem, crianças, agora eu preciso ir, Richard está me esperando. Se cuidem e juízo.', ela sorriu e saiu dali para deixá-los mais à vontade.

Lois e Clark trocaram olhares até que ela sorriu.

'Eu odeio silêncios constrangedores.', ela falou. 'Eu vou colocar uma pedra no assunto Lana Lang e me concentrar em nós dois. Então, você vai me levar no cinema, sim ou não?'

'Claro que sim!', ele exclamou, sorridente. 'O assunto Lana também morreu pra mim. Só serve para me chatear.', ele fez uma careta. 'Como você me pediu, eu escolhi o filme e ainda dá tempo da gente chegar lá e vê-lo desde o início.', ele olhou para o relógio.

'Excelente, então vamos.', ela pegou a bolsa e ele a segurou pelo braço.

'Não mereço nem um beijinho?', ele pediu.

'Hum... Um beijinho só. Depois eu decido se você merece mais.', ela disse, bem humorada e deu um selinho nele. 'Pronto.'

'Ah, não, eu quero um beijo descente!', ele disse, agarrando-a pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo cheio de paixão, fazendo-a ficar com as pernas moles. 'Agora sim.'

'Smallville, seu abusado!', ela riu e deu um soquinho no ombro dele. 'Vamos logo, senão a gente perde o filme! Bem que você poderia ser superveloz igual ao The Flash, não é?', ela comentou, segurando-o pela mão e indo em direção ao elevador.

'Um dia, quem sabe...', ele murmurou e entrou no elevador com ela.

Enquanto o elevador se fechava, Lois e Clark trocavam mais um beijo.

...

**Duas semanas depois**

Lex Luthor e Lana Lang subiram ao altar sob o holofote de várias câmeras da imprensa. Era tido como o casamento do ano, um conto de fadas que se tornava realidade. Chloe foi uma das madrinhas da noiva e percebeu que Lana o tempo todo da cerimônia olhava disfarçadamente para trás, esperando que alguém interrompesse a união, mas não aconteceu.

Clark estava estudando com afinco na faculdade, ele pretendia ser um repórter, muito influenciado pela jornalista que Lois Lane era. O namoro dos dois ia muito bem. Lois ainda estava com uma ideia fixa sobre os acontecimentos estranhos que cercavam não só Smallville, como Metropolis, mas eles conseguiam se dar muito bem apesar disso. Clark estava sendo feliz como nunca fora nem com Lana, nem com Alicia.

Bruce e Oliver ainda estavam tentando convencer Clark a fazer parte oficialmente da Liga, mas Clark ainda estava relutante. Ele não tinha certeza se queria mesmo se mostrar ao mundo, mas pelo visto, Jor-El também pensava como seus amigos, já que insistia para que Clark fizesse seu treinamento. Clark ainda não se sentia ligado totalmente à sua herança kriptoniana. Ele achava tudo ainda muito radical.

Lois continuava a investigar as atividades de Lex. Ele as escondia bem, mas a repórter tinha certeza que um dia ele deixaria alguma brecha e ela o pegaria no pulo.

Lois foi até a Kent Farm visitar Clark e o viu no celeiro, estudando. Lois o beijou no rosto.

'Que garoto estudioso!', ela exclamou, sorrindo.

'Eu tenho que valer todo o seu investimento.', ele sorriu e ela lhe deu um beijo na boca.

'Você vale, Smallville.', ela afirmou. 'Quer dizer, que um dia, quem sabe, nós dois trabalharemos juntos...'

'Seria ótimo, Lois. Eu estaria ao lado da melhor repórter e da mulher mais incrível do mundo.', ele afirmou, fazendo-a sentar no seu colo e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

'Assim você me deixa constrangida, Clarkie...Eu sei que sou uma boa repórter, mas ainda me falta o Pulitzer.'

'Você o terá, tenho certeza.', ele afirmou, com segurança.

Os dois trocaram olhares apaixonados e voltaram a se beijar. Lois colocou as mãos por debaixo da blusa dele, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela. Clark a desejava com loucura, mas respeitava o tempo de Lois. Ele sabia que valeria a pena.

Lois tirou a camisa dele e voltou a beijá-lo. Clark a ajudou a tirar a blusa e beijou seu pescoço e o vale entre os seios dela. Ele estava excitado.

'Lois,você me deixa louco...', ele murmurou e depois beijou os seios dela, fazendo-a gemer.

'Faça amor comigo, Clark.', ela pediu, excitada.

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes. Ambos foram para a cama que havia no celeiro e começaram a se amar.

Clark se deitou por cima dela e solta seu sutiã Lois suspirou mais fundo quando ele abocanhou um de seus seios e apertou o outro. A mão dela o incentivava, segurando seu cabelo com força e empurrando a cabeça dele de encontro aos seus seios. Lois gemeu com cada sucção e cada beijo de Clark. Ele abriu o jeans dela e se posicionou entre as pernas dela e voltou a beijar sua boca, explorando cada pedaço com sua língua bem treinada. Lois envolveu a cintura de Clark com as pernas e suas mãos abriram o zíper da calça dele, que a tirou. As mãos delicadas encontraram o membro pulsante. Ele não podia evitar mais gemidos abafados. Os beijos são quentes, intensos, os movimentos são rápidos e os corações se aceleraram. Os dedos de Clark passearam pelo clitóris dela, gerando ondas de prazer. Ela ofegava e arquejava conforme ele acelerava os movimentos, beijando e sugando os seios dela. Os gemidos escaparam, baixinhos, tanto dela, quanto dele, deliciados.

Lois não conseguiu mais agüentar. Precisa dele dentro dela. E ele precisava estar dentro dela. Eles precisavam sentir um ao outro. Se tornando um só. Ela estremeceu primeiro, agarrada à ele, sentindo sua pele. E ele a apertou ainda mais contra si, sentindo o prazer dela chegando junto com o seu, gemendo, sussurrando em um ritmo perfeito, até haver uma explosão de prazer. Os dois haviam chegado ao orgasmo juntos.

Os dois relaxaram e Clark a beijou.

'Eu te amo, Lois.', ele declarou.

'Também te amo, Clark.', ela confessou e voltou a beijá-lo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Parte 13**

**Star Lab**

Dr. Emil Hamilton entregou os resultados das análises das pedras de meteoro para Lois. Ele não sabia como ela tivera acesso às pedras verdes, vermelhas e azuis, mas como cientista, ele tinha gostado de fazer aqueles testes. As pedras eram feitas de elementos químicos jamais encontrados em parte alguma do planeta. Era tudo muito intrigante.

'Qual a sua teoria, Lois?',ele quis saber.

'As pedras vieram junto com a chuva de meteoros. Eu não imaginava que houvessem variações delas e talvez existam outras mais. Acho que elas afetam as pessoas de formas diferentes.', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Não são desse planeta... Quer dizer que algo ou alguém foi o responsável por elas aparecerem por aqui.'

'Então você acha que pode não só haver vida inteligente em outro planeta, como um desses habitantes aportou aqui na Terra, especificamente em Smallville.', ele disse, ainda mais intrigado.

'Tudo nessa vida é possível, não é? Mas é apenas uma teoria.', ela lembrou. 'E acredito que não preciso pedir novamente para que esse assunto das pedras morra aqui. Ninguém pode saber sobre elas, por enquanto.', ela pediu.

'E eu reafirmo que nada será dito, não por mim.', ele assegurou. 'Não esqueço o que você fez pela minha esposa, tenho uma dívida eterna, se não fosse você, ela poderia estar morta hoje graças aquele ex-marido louco.', ele lembrou que a jornalista ajudara sua atual a esposa a se livrar do marido que abusava dela física e psicologicamente.

'Eu faria tudo de novo, não só por ela, como por qualquer uma.', afirmou Lois, com um sorriso. 'Dê lembranças minhas à Ruth. E o bebê, quando nasce?'

'Nos mês que vem, se Deus quiser.', ele contou com os olhos brilhantes. 'Já está convidada para o batismo.'

'Eu estarei lá. Obrigada por tudo, Emil, agora eu preciso ir.', ela se despediu e saiu do laboratório.

...

**Torre do Relógio**

'Então vocês vão sair por aí para desmantelar os esquemas de Lex e Lionel?', perguntou Clark, olhando para Oliver.

'Vamos desativar as fábricas clandestinas ligadas ao crime organizado. Sei que os Luthor vão nos agradecer.', ele ironizou e bebeu um pouco cerveja.

'Os Luthor são vingativos. Especialmente Lex. Duvido que ele tenha esquecido do ataque na fábrica.', lembrou Clark.

'Eu conheço bem aquele careca. Já estudamos juntos. E desde aquele tempo, Lex não valia nada.', lembrou Oliver. 'Eu também cometi meus erros, especialmente com Duncan e Dinah, e isso me abriu os olhos, me fez ver o caminho escuro que eu estava trilhando... Mas Lex? Não, aquele dali não vai sossegar enquanto não destruir todos a quem ele considera uma ameaça. E isso, inclui a Liga.', afirmou o loiro, seguro.

'Quem são Duncan e Dinah?', perguntou Clark, curioso.

Oliver suspirou, hesitou em falar, mas decidiu contar.

'Duncan era um garoto que estudava com a gente na época do colégio. Era o melhor amigo de Lex. Eu os perseguia por puro capricho e diversão.', ele fez um ar de lamento. 'Eu era um idiota. E Duncan hoje em dia está em estado vegetativo no hospital por causa da minha estupidez ... Eu fui o responsável. Estava fazendo uma brincadeira imbecil, o empurrei e ele foi atropelado por um carro. Até hoje eu pago o tratamento dele.', ele contou, arrependido. 'E Dinah...', ele deu um suspiro profundo. 'É a única mulher que eu amei. Dinah é forte, guerreira, esperta, bonita, inteligente, leal, enfim, uma grande mulher...', ele deu um sorriso saudoso, lembrando dos momentos de ambos. 'Ela chegou a combater o crime junto comigo em Star City. Bruce também a conhece. Mas então...', ele fez uma pausa. 'Então Lex surgiu novamente, mas contra o Arqueiro Verde. Ele contratou mercenários, fui ferido em combate, ela foi raptada, torturada, perdeu seu grito e sua capacidade de ter filhos.', ele parou alguns instantes e Clark percebeu o quanto aquilo o afetou. 'Ela se afastou e nunca me perdoou... Com toda razão. Eu não fui capaz de evitar toda essa tragédia.'

'Oliver, eu sinto muito...Mas pelo que você me contou, não foi culpa sua e sim de Lex.', achou Clark.

'Que seja...', Oliver deu de ombros. 'Mas eu te garanto que um dia, Lex vai pagar por tudo que fez.', ele prometeu com um olhar cheio de ódio e Clark ficou preocupado. 'A não ser que a Liga consiga detê-lo primeiro do que eu.'

'Por falar em Liga...', disse Bruce, entrando na Torre. 'Já escolhi o lugar da sede. Não pode ser mais aqui no apartamento de Oliver, ainda mais com Lex no nosso encalço. Temos que nos proteger e aqueles a quem amamos e que podem ser atingidos.', ele mostrou uma planta para Clark e Oliver. 'Com vocês, a Torre de Vigilância, situada bem no centro de Metropolis, com uma vista privilegiada dos principais pontos da cidade.'

'E eu pensando que vocês gostavam da minha hospitalidade...', brincou o loiro. 'Mas quem vai coordenar tudo isso além de você, Bruce?'

'Eu pensei em Chloe Sullivan.', ele disse para surpresa de Clark.

'Chloe? Mas ela é repórter do Planeta Diário.', lembrou Clark.

'Pelo conversas recentes que ela teve com Oliver, acredito que ser jornalista não é mais uma prioridade. E ela gosta de trabalhar conosco e se sai muito bem no ofício.', elogiou Bruce.

'Então ela vai largar o jornalismo?', indagou Clark ainda surpreso. 'Desde o colegial que Chloe sonha em trabalhar no Planeta Diário...'

'Às vezes, Clark, nós sonhamos com algo, idealizamos, mas depois que se torna realidade, vemos que não era bem aquilo que queríamos.', comentou Bruce e Clark pensou na antiga relação desastrosa dele e Lana. 'Um dia a gente descobre que é mais feliz levando uma vida diferente da qual imaginávamos. Acredite, isso acontece muito.'

'Eu sei.', concordou Clark, pensando em Lois. Ela fora o que de melhor acontecera em sua vida e ele nunca havia imaginado isso. 'Se for o melhor para Chloe, então eu apoio.'

...

**Kent Farm**

Lois jantou na fazenda ao lado de Martha e Clark. Ela adorava passar horas com eles, sentia-se em família, feliz e relaxada. Lois ajudou Martha a lavar a louça, enquanto Clark escolhia um filme para eles assistirem. Krypto estava deitado no chão da sala, descansando, após comer sua ração.

Martha observava a relação de Lois e Clark e quanto mais via, mais gostava. Clark estava mais maduro, leve, vivia sorrindo, não tinha mais uma expressão fechada e tensa como na época de Lana, onde ele parecia viver pisando em ovos. Lois também era uma moça excelente, alegre, divertida, agitada, amorosa e muito amiga de Clark. Eles agiam como parceiros e tinham uma sintonia única. Jonathan com certeza aprovaria a relação deles.

'Bem, eu vou me deitar.', anunciou Martha.

'Mas, já? Não quer ver o filme com a gente?', convidou Lois.

'Não, hoje eu estou realmente cansada, querida.', ela sorriu. 'E amanhã ainda tenho que terminar de organizar tudo da minha mudança para Washington.'

'Eu queria que você não precisasse ir, mãe.', disse Clark, lamentando.

'Vamos sentir sua falta, sra. K.', disse Lois com sinceridade.

'Eu sei, mas não dá mais para adiar. Eu preciso estar lá para resolver principalmente os assuntos mais importantes. Mas sempre venho visitá-los quando puder e vocês também irão me ver, espero.'

'Com certeza!', Lois e Clark disseram ao mesmo tempo e abraçaram Martha com carinho.

'E não se preocupe, Clark, eu estarei aqui para sua formatura.', ela assegurou, sorrindo. 'Agora eu realmente preciso descansar. Boa noite, queridos.'

'Boa noite.', eles disseram.

Martha subiu para o quarto, Clark ligou o DVD e ele e Lois sentaram juntos no sofá para assistir. Clark deu um beijo em Lois.

'Smallville, será que dessa vez a gente vai conseguir assistir um filme?', ela perguntou com um sorriso sapeca.

'No que depender de mim, sim. Não sou eu quem tem mãos nervosas.', ele implicou.

'Não seja cínico, Smallville!', ela exclamou e lhe deu um soquinho no ombro, fazendo-o rir.

O casal se abraçou e trocou mais alguns beijos. Mesmo com dificuldade, já que as mãos de ambos não conseguiam ficar paradas, eles assistiram ao filme. Depois disso, Clark levou Krypto para o celeiro e voltou para dentro de casa onde Lois bebia café e lia alguns papéis.

'Você é mesmo viciada em cafeína, Lois.', ele comentou, achando graça.

'Eu sou. Desde que parei de fumar, me viciei em café.', ela contou.

'O que você está lendo?', ele quis saber.

'Sobre as pedras de meteoro. Descobri que há mais de um tipo delas.', ela contou e Clark ficou tenso. 'Elas não brotaram da terra em Smallville. Vieram de outro planeta. O que significa, que pode ter acontecido de alguém ter vindo junto. Mas é só uma teoria.', ela falou, atenta aos papéis.

'E se foi isso mesmo, Lois?', ele sugeriu, ganhando coragem. Ultimamente, Clark estava pensando na possibilidade de contar a Lois o seu segredo. 'E se um Viajante tivesse chegado em Smallville e daí então, essas pedras apareceram?'

Lois o fitou com atenção.

'Clark, você nunca acreditou nisso, porque essa mudança de ideia?', ela quis saber.

'Por que, como você mesma disse, tudo é possível.', ele disse, cauteloso.

'Um Viajante Intergaláctico. Porque será que ele veio justamente para a Terra? Com quantos anos? E com que propósito?', ela questionou, intrigada. 'O cientista contratado por Lionel dizia que ele viria para nos dominar.', ela lembrou.

'Não foi por isso, Lois.', afirmou Clark. 'Talvez os pais dele tivessem sido obrigados à enviá-lo para Terra. Talvez não houvesse mais um planeta para ele morar. Talvez os pais dele tivessem a certeza de que aqui na Terra, o filho encontraria pais amorosos que cuidaram dele.'

Lois o fitou com atenção. Clark parecia estar contando uma história muito conhecida.

'Exatamente de quem você está falando?', ela perguntou, incisiva e Clark engoliu em seco.

'Lois... Eu...', ele gaguejou, indeciso.

'Você sabe quem ele é, não é, Clark?', ela o segurou pelos ombros. 'Ele estava sempre salvando seus amigos na época do colegial. Chloe, Pete, Lana, até mesmo o Lex. E você também testemunhou muitos desses eventos, algumas vezes foi interrogado pela polícia local.'

'Você realmente fez o seu dever de casa, Lois...', ele murmurou.

'Clark, eu sei que de alguma forma, vocês querem protegê-lo. Pete Ross, minha prima, talvez até a Lana Lang... Eu não tive a oportunidade de falar com ela... Já Lex eu tenho minhas dú ele descobrisse quem era o Viajante, provavelmente o faria virar cobaia de laboratório ou o mataria. É algo que eu esperaria daquele careca.', ela assegurou.

'E você, Lois? Se você descobrisse quem é o Viajante, o que faria?', ele quis saber.

'Presumindo que ele realmente seja um extraterrestre... Primeiro eu teria a curiosidade de saber se todos os etês são homenzinhos verdes.', ela falou e ele achou graça. 'Depois eu o de saber o que ele acha do nosso planetinha já não tão azul, se ele tem planos, se ele pretende continuar ajudando com seus poderes...', ela levantou e pegou um pendrive na bolsa. A moça o conectou ao seu laptop. 'Olha. São fotos tiradas por Jimmy. Desfocadas por que o nosso pretenso herói é muito rápido. Eu pensei até em um primeiro momento que fosse o The Flash, mas o Flash gosta de fazer poses para as câmeras.', ela fez uma careta engraçada e Clark riu. 'Ele é só um borrão azul e vermelho. Um borrão que faz uns salvamentos aqui e ali agora em Metropolis. O Arqueiro e o Batman não podem ficar 24hrs na cidade, alguém tem que fazer o serviço...'

'Então você e Jimmy estão na cola do tal Borrão...', Clark ficou pensativo. 'Lois, você não tem medo de ser perigoso? Estar no local da ação? E se acontecer alguma coisa e ele não puder salvar você e Jimmy? E se...'

'Smallvile, pára com isso!', ela pediu, colocando o dedo na boca dele para silenciá-lo. 'Se nós não estivéssemos no meio da ação, como poderíamos pegar esses registros, como conseguiríamos falar com as pessoas agradecidas ao Borrão?', ela sorriu. 'Vou te contar uma coisa: estou fazendo uma matéria sobre ele. Sobre os salvamentos. Metropolis merece saber que alguém olha pelo seu povo.'

'Então você acha que ele é um cara legal?', ele quis saber, ainda inseguro.

'Eu acho que sim. Ele poderia ser como os outros freaks e só espalhar o terror e o caos, mas tenta ajudar as pessoas. Ele merece algum crédito por isso.'

Clark sorriu. Ele estava cada vez mais convencido de que não seria uma má ideia contar a Lois o seu segredo. Teoricamente, ela receberia bem uma notícia dessas. Por outro lado,ele tinha medo de como o segredo a afetaria. Sem contar que Lois se tornaria um alvo fácil. Mas seu maior medo era que ela se afastasse dele. Clark não iria suportar ficar sem Lois. Por isso, ele novamente recuou.

'Faço questão de ler sua matéria quando sair.', ele sorriu.

'Vai ser caprichada.', ela piscou e lhe deu um beijinho. 'Clark, você sabe quem ele é? Você o viu?', ela insistiu.

'Não, Lois, eu não vi.', ele mentiu e ela apenas assentiu, decepcionada. Sentia que o namorado estava mentindo, mas respeitava o senso de lealdade dele.

'Tudo bem, ele é super rápido, é difícil mesmo detectá-lo.', ela fechou o laptop.

'Quando ele estiver pronto, vai se revelar ao mundo e posso apostar que você será a primeira a entrevistá-lo.', ele assegurou, para animá-la e como uma promessa velada.

'Todos os créditos para Lois Lane!', ela exclamou, bem humorada.

O casal voltou a se beijar mais intensamente, Clark a pegou no colo e levou para o seu quarto.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

Chloe olhou em redor do amplo espaço comprado por Bruce. Ela sorriu ao ver que os computadores, os mais modernos que existiam, já estavam sendo instalados. A loirinha sorriu para o bilionário de Gotham.

'Você não brinca mesmo em serviço...'

'Se é para ser feito, que seja logo.', ele falou, seguro. 'O que você achou?'

'Acho que ficará incrível. É um investimento e tanto e a Liga merece.', ela sorriu. 'Eu só... estou um pouco em dúvida... Eu gosto de ajudar vocês, mas eu sempre quis ser repórter no Planeta Diário. Entrar lá foi a realização de um sonho.'

'Eu entendo. Se você não quiser ser a Watchtower, não tem problema. É realmente uma mudança radical na vida de alguém.', ele disse, compreensivo.

'Quem ficará no meu lugar, caso eu não aceite?', ela quis saber.

'Por enquanto ninguém. Iremos nos revezar.', ele disse. 'Alfred é quem coordena algumas coisas para mim em Gotham. Agora ele está tendo mais um pouco de trabalho com Dick, mas ele é um bom menino, apenas impulsivo. E no nosso ramo, temos que aprender as nos controlar.'

'Quem é Dick?', ela perguntou, curiosa.

'Dick Grayson. Um menino muito talentoso que estou treinando para ser o Robin. De vez em quando é bom ter ajuda, mas não diga isso à Oliver, ele ficaria insuportável.', pediu Bruce e Chloe achou graça.

'Bruce, eu prometo que pensarei com carinho na sua proposta. Como você disse, é uma grande mudança, um giro de 160°.', ela falou, ainda indecisa.

'Tudo bem, você terá o tempo que precisar, mas eu acho que você seria a pessoa mais capacitada para ser a nossa Watchtower.', ele afirmou e ela mordeu o lábio.

...

**Planeta Diário**

**Sala do Editor-Chefe**

'Lex irá se candidatar à prefeito?', repetiu Lois, incrédula. 'Meu Deus, a ambição desse homem não tem limites! Espero que o povo de Metropolis não seja tolo o bastante para elegê-lo!'

'Lex Luthor é um cidadão famoso, bem conceituado e que vem fazendo uma série de boas ações na cidade principalmente depois da Quinta-Feira Negra.', comentou Perry, sentando em sua cadeira. 'Ele reformou escolas, a LuthorCorp financiou a melhoria da principal rodovia da cidade, a empresa é conhecida por estimular seus funcionários a fazerem trabalhos voluntários, ele doou uma quantia significativa para a cidade após a Quinta-Feira Negra...'

'Eu sei, eu sei de tudo isso.', disse Lois, interrompendo-o, aborrecida. 'Ele é um safado muito esperto.'

'Lois, eu sei que você tem uma rusga com Luthor, mas ficar xingando pelos cantos não irá ajudar. Quer provar que ele é realmente um mal para a cidade? Investigue, me traga as provas e eu publico! Caso contrário, seremos obrigados a aturar Luthor na sua escalada rumo ao poder.'

'Tem razão, Chefe, ficar só resmungando e maldizendo aquele cretino não resolve nada.', ela concordou. 'Não se preocupe. Eu vou conseguir expor os podres de Lex Luthor, não importa quanto tempo leve, eu vou pegá-lo no pulo!', ela garantiu.

'E enquanto isso não acontece, você irá com Jimmy à coletiva de imprensa na LuthorCorp.', ele mandou e ela fez uma careta, pensando em recusar. 'Sem protestos, Lois! Você vai e está acabado! Além do mais, Luthor fez questão.'

'Ele fez é?', ela deu uma risada irônica. 'Arrogante filho da mãe... Ele gosta de demonstrar poder. Tudo bem, eu vou. Estava querendo mesmo dar uma passeada pela LuthorCorp.', ela sorriu, sapeca.

'Então vá logo, as notícias não esperam!', ordenou Perry.

'Considere feito, Chefe!', ela exclamou e saiu da sala. Viu Jimmy bebendo café e conversando com Richard. 'Prepare sua câmera, Jimbo, nós iremos entrar na toca do lobo! Vamos à LuthorCorp ouvir um pronunciamento de Lex Luthor!', ela contou, enquanto pegava a sua bolsa.

'Deixa comigo, Lois! Serão as melhores fotos!', exclamou Jimmy, empolgado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Parte 14**

**Salão de imprensa da LuthorCorp**

'E resumindo, o mais importante para mim é representar os bons cidadãos de Metropolis e ajudá-los não só como empresário, mas também onde terei mais chances e recursos de como colaborar com a melhoria da cidade. Como cidadão, nascido e criado aqui, eu sei que Metropolis se tornará a Cidade do Amanhã.', Lex sorriu. 'E eu espero que o bom povo de Metropolis me aceite como seu prefeito para representá-los. Obrigado.'

Os repórteres presentes continuaram fazendo perguntas, enquanto fotos e mais fotos eram tiradas. Lex sorria, simpático, e falava de seus planos para cidade, enquanto Lana estava sentada em uma das cadeiras ao lado dos correligionários do marido, apoiando-o. Lois achou Lana com uma expressão melancólica; de todas as vezes que vira a mestiça, ela sempre tinha aquele olhar vago e perdido. Lois resolveu fazer uma pergunta à Lex.

'Lois Lane, Planeta Diário. Sr. Luthor, o que o senhor acha dos heróis que combatem o crime na cidade? Eles estão bem populares por aqui.'

Os repórteres ficaram atentos à resposta de Lex. Ele sabia que Lois fazia aquilo para provocá-lo. Sabia o quanto o empresário odiava os heróis mascarados.

'Srta. Lane, eu acho que a polícia de Metropolis faz um grande trabalho e tenho certeza de que a população é muito agradecida à eles.'

'Mas nem sempre a polícia consegue pegar determinados criminosos. Eles não tem os mesmo recursos que os heróis.', ela insistiu.

'O que a senhorita chama de heróis, eu chamo de Vigilantes Mascarados.', ele rebateu, calmo. 'Eu pergunto: porque se disfarçar, se esconder, se a sua intenção é fazer o bem? É algo a se pensar, não é mesmo?'

'Eles enfrentam todos os tipos de criminosos. Dos comuns à aqueles que tem poderes. Precisam se proteger e proteger aos que amam de possíveis retaliações.', defendeu Lois.

'Curiosamente, Srta. Lane, esses criminosos poderosos só começaram a pipocar na cidade depois que seus pretensos heróis surgiram.', ele lembrou, sorrindo.

'Eles já existiam antes Sr. Luthor, houveram casos registrados de ataques de criminosos com algum tipo de poder.', lembrou Lois. 'É só procurar em alguma matéria antiga de jornal.', ela deu um sorriso cínico e alguns repórteres esconderam o ar de riso. Lex não se abalou.

'Srta. Lane, se eu fosse a senhorita começaria a ver tudo por outro prisma: os criminosos com poderes apareceram aos poucos, depois vieram os vigilantes para combatê-los e um dia esses mesmos vigilantes vão querer ser aclamados e endeusados pela população. E só Deus sabe o que eles podem fazer depois. É um poder muito grande. O poder de dominar a todos nós, se quiserem.', ele aventou a ideia e alguns repórteres cochicharam entre si, agitados. 'Não estou dizendo que realmente irá acontecer, mas é uma possibilidade. Eles querem se tornar indispensáveis não só a Metropolis, como à outras cidades. E o trabalho dos policiais dedicados, onde fica? Eles não merecem crédito também? Ou merecem ser esquecidos em prol de um bando de pessoas fantasiadas? Eu pensaria bem nisso.'

'Sr. Luthor, os heróis não querem engolir a polícia. Eles trabalham lado a lado.', afirmou Lois.

'Sim, mas não é a polícia quem fica ultimamente com os créditos.', ele lembrou e sorriu para os outros membros da imprensa. 'Bem, eu espero ter respondido o maior número de perguntas à todos. Obrigado pela presença de vocês. Tenham um bom dia.', ele terminou, simpático e saiu da plataforma sob uma chuva de flashes.

Jimmy se aproximou de Lois.

'É, Lois, essa ele ganhou...', ele murmurou, referindo-se à guerra de palavras.

'Todos nós temos um dia de caça e caçador, Jimbo. Isso não me abala.', ela sorriu. 'Essa história ainda nem começou.', ela lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e saiu andando pelo salão. Lois se aproximou de Lana. 'Senhora Luthor, tem um minuto?', ela pediu.

Lana olhou hesitante para Lois, mas depois assentiu, concordando.

'Pode falar.'

'Sra. Luthor, o que acha da possibilidade de se tornar a Primeira-Dama da cidade?'

'Eu não tenho certeza se isso irá acontecer, mas caso aconteça, eu ficarei feliz em estar ao lado do meu marido. Ele tem grandes planos para Metropolis.', ela disse em um discurso ensaiado.

'Sim, seu marido é muito preocupado com a nossa cidade.', comentou Lois, com uma pitada de sarcasmo, que não passou despercebida à Lana.

'Srta. Lane, eu sei que a senhorita conhece meu marido de Gotham City e que vocês não são exatamente amigos. Será que não está se deixando levar por essa implicância e sendo menos imparcial no seu trabalho?', ela questionou.

Lois sorriu. Então a boneca de porcelana tinha garras... Pelo visto, Lana só tinha um falso jeitinho de boba. Ela já estava aprendendo a ser uma Luthor.

'Não, eu lhe asseguro, Sra. Luthor, que eu sempre priorizo meu trabalho. Eu acredito no jornalismo e deixo para que o público julgue. Meu trabalho é reportar.', ela afirmou.

'Então, continue seu bom trabalho, Srta. Lane.', disse Lana, com um sorriso falso. Ela ia saindo, mas voltou. 'Dê lembranças minhas à Chloe, por favor. Ela é uma boa amiga.'

'Eu sei. Chloe gosta muito da senhora.', disse Lois e Lana assentiu. 'Vocês são amigas desde o colegial. Estudaram juntas no Smallville High... Inclusive, pelo que sei, a senhora era a garota mais popular da escola, aliás, desde pequena ficou famosa, aparecendo até na capa da **Time** por causa do dia da chuva de meteoros.', ela lembrou e Lana fechou a expressão.

'Meus pais morreram no dia daquela maldita chuva.', ela disse, irritada com Lois.

'Eu sinto muito. Deve ter sido horrível para você, tão pequena e já órfã...', achou a repórter.

'Minha tia Nell cuidou de mim.', disse Lana, um pouco menos tensa.

'E não só ela. Curiosamente, a senhora era uma vítima constante dos ataques dos freaks da cidade. Parecia até fixação. Inclusive, eu falei com uma deles, a senhora deve até se lembrar: Tina Greer.', ela fitou Lana, que cruzou os braços, aborrecida. 'Mas a senhora sempre tinha um salvador misterioso para livrá-la dos ataques.'

'Tina Greer é uma louca psicopata.', ela disse, com raiva. 'E eu não tenho culpa se aquelas pessoas desequilibradas me atacavam. E elas atacavam outras pessoas também, caso não saiba. Mas esse é um assunto que realmente não me interessa.', ela se voltou para sair dali. Lois a estava aborrecendo tremendamente.

'Culpa não tinha, claro...', disse Lois, com um ar pensativo. 'Poxa, até mesmo uma namorada de Clark Kent a atacou, sra. Luthor! Alicia Baker.', ela citou e Lana lhe deu um olhar gelado. 'No caso dela, foram ciúmes mesmo.', a repórter deu de ombros. 'Mas felizmente, seu salvador misterioso sempre aparecia.'

'Srta. Lane, eu realmente não sei o que a senhorita ganha com isso.', ela se aproximou da jornalista. 'Alicia era uma moça desequilibrada. Infelizmente, ela acabou morrendo, mas não foi algo tão surpreendente assim. Nenhum daqueles afetados terminava bem.', ela lembrou. 'E se a sua intenção é me provocar por causa de Clark, está perdendo seu tempo. Nós dois não temos nada um com o outro. Se bem que posso dizer que fiquei surpresa por ele ter escolhido alguém como a senhorita.', Lana olhou Lois de alto á baixo. 'Clark precisa de uma mulher mais calma, mais doce, menos provocativa, menos _abelhuda_...', ela enfatizou, sem conseguir evitar sentir ciúmes.

'Ele não me escolheu. Nós nos escolhemos.', afirmou Lois, não cedendo à provocação. 'E eu acho que Clark é grandinho o suficiente para saber o que é melhor ou não para si próprio.'

'Que seja, isso não me importa mais.', Lana fingiu menosprezo.

'Só mais um última pergunta: a senhora, alguma vez, viu o rosto daquele que a salvava dos freaks?', quis saber Lois, curiosa.

'Não.', Lana mentiu. No passado, após prender Chloe na adega e ver Clark usando os poderes, ela sabia, mas jamais diria algo à ninguém, principalmente Lois Lane. 'Eu não sei quem ele era, mas sou grata, com toda certeza. Tenha um bom dia,Srta. Lane.', ela disse e saiu dali.

'Bom dia, sra. Luthor.', murmurou Lois, sentindo que Lana sabia muito mais do que disse. Mas era claro pela hostilidade na mestiça que não seria para Lois que ela iria contar algo.

'Sempre chamando atenção, não é, Srta Lane?', disse Lionel, abordando a repórter.

'Só fazendo o meu trabalho.', ela sorriu, educada.

'Está fuçando demais em terreno perigoso. Eu sei que anda investigando sobre os acontecimentos em Smallville, por isso todas essa perguntas à Lana.'

'Minha investigação não é segredo para ninguém.', ela falou, tranquila.

'Srta. Lane, as coisas não são tão simples como pode pensar.', ela colocou as mãos no bolso do paletó e a fitou, sério. 'Há interesses maiores em tudo isso. A senhorita pode encontrar muito mais do que gostaria. E pode se queimar ao mexer com um fogo como esse. Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso mesmo?', ele questionou.

'Está me ameaçando, Lionel Luthor?', ela o encarou.

'Estou lhe questionando, Lois Lane.', ele devolveu, com um ar calmo. 'A senhorita é muito sagaz e obstinada. Sei que não vai parar até chegar onde quer. O problema é a resposta que virá. Está preparada?', ele inquiriu, misterioso.

'Estou preparada para tudo.', ela afirmou. 'Devo supor que com toda essa conversa enigmática, o senhor sabe de algo que eu não sei e que é uma informação importante. Sobre os freaks? O salvador misterioso? Ou sobre o Veritas?', ela sorriu ao ver o ar surpreso dele.

'Então a senhorita escavou mesmo à fundo...', ele murmurou.

'Eu sou uma repórter, a curiosidade está no meu sangue. E as minhas pesquisas sempre levavam a coisas mais intrigantes... Meteoros, freaks, Viajante...', ela cruzou os braços. 'O senhor estava em Smallville no dia da chuva de meteoros. Com o seu filho. Ele foi um dos atingidos e nunca mais nasceu um fio de cabelo na sua lustrosa careca.', ela disse, sarcástica. 'Algo mais?'

'O quê, a senhorita acha que Lex é um freak?', ele riu debochadamente. 'Lex é realmente um ser acima dos outros, mas foi porque eu o moldei assim.', ele disse, arrogante.

'Ele realmente aprendeu suas lições, meus parabéns, Sr Luthor.', ela ironizou. 'Só tome cuidado, por que quando a gente cria serpentes, um dia, por mais domesticadas que sejam, elas podem nos picar. De modo fatal.', ela avisou e ele ficou sério.

'Não sabe nada sobre meu filho e eu. Aconselho a não se meter.', ele lhe deu um olhar frio. 'E quanto ao Veritas, eram só homens ricos em um seleto clube querendo se divertir, nada mais do que isso. O Viajante foi uma lenda criada para nos divertir em noites de puro tédio. Pessoas vindas de outro planeta só tem graça no cinema.', ele sorriu.

'Entendo...', ela murmurou. 'Então não tem problema eu continuar investigando, não é?'

'Se quer perder seu tempo...', ele deu de ombros.

'Um pouco de conhecimento nunca é perder tempo.'

'Depende da espécie de conhecimento e com o que ou com quem você lida para chegar até ele.', afirmou Lionel. 'Foi um prazer conversar com a senhorita, mas os negócios me esperam. Tenha um bom dia.', ele desejou e saiu dali.

Lois respirou fundo e relaxou a postura rígida. Lionel não a abordara à toa. Havia uma mistura de ameaça e aviso em suas palavras. Lois tinha cada vez mais certeza de que todas aquelas pessoas sabiam mais do que diziam e que queriam afastá-la do seu objetivo de alguma forma. Bem, não estava funcionando. Lois era o tipo de pessoa que quanto mais quisessem desviá-la de seu caminho, mais ela se mantinha firme. Agora era uma questão de honra descobrir quem era esse bendito Viajante.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Chloe entrou na sala de Richard e lhe entregou um lanche que ela comprara na rua.

'Você está a horas trabalhando e sei que não comeu nada.'

'Estou terminando uma matéria sobre as atividades da Intergang.', ele contou e Chloe franziu a testa. 'Sim, eles voltaram a trabalhar, ainda mais depois da LuthorCorp ter sido isenta de qualquer envolvimento com a quadrilha.', ele contou.

'Incrível como os Luthor sempre dão um jeito de se safar.', Chloe bufou contrariada. 'É como ficar dando murros em uma parede de aço puro...'

'Não vai ser para sempre.', ele afirmou, digitando.

'Verdade. Se nós não os pegarmos, outros pegam.', ela disse, pensando na Liga. Ela viu que Richard não havia tocado no lanche. 'Ricky, eu trouxe para você comer, o hambúrguer vai esfriar!', ela tirou o lanche do saquinho e colocou na mão dele.

'Adoro quando você me chama de Ricky.', ele levantou e deu um beijo nela.

'Aqui não, você sabe que é arriscado...', ela disse, olhando para a porta.

'É só um beijinho, a porta está fechada e as persianas abaixadas, ninguém vai ver.', ele disse voltou a beijá-la com paixão.

Cat Grant estava entrando na sala quando viu Chloe e Richard praticamente em cima da mesa no maior amasso. A loira colocou a mão na boca para conter o riso. Quem diria que Chloe Sullivan, sempre tão certinha, fosse de ficar aos beijos e abraços na sala de um colega, ainda mais o sobrinho do editor-chefe. Não era à toa que ela ultimamente fizera até matéria de capa no jornal. Cat saiu dali sem ser vista.

...

**Aeroporto de Metropolis**

Martha deu um longo e afetuoso abraço em Clark. Lois estava um pouco mais afastada, respeitando o momento de mãe e filho.

'Vou sentir sua falta, mãe.', ele afirmou.

'Eu também, querido.', ela sorriu. 'Mas você irá ficar bem, tenho certeza. E qualquer coisa que precisar, não hesite em telefonar para mim. Você será sempre a minha prioridade, Clark.'

'Eu sei.', ele assentiu e lhe deu um outro abraço. 'Vou mandar e-mails para você todos os dias.', ele afirmou e ela deu um beijo na testa dele.

'E Lois, cuide-se bem e se tiver um tempinho, cuide de Clark.', ela piscou para a repórter.

'Pode deixar comigo, sra. K.', afirmou Lois, sorrindo e abraçando Martha.

'Me chame de Martha, você já é da família.', ela pediu e Lois concordou, emocionada. 'Vou sentir saudades de vocês, meus queridos. Cuidem-se e juízo!', ela recomendou.

'Pode deixar!', eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Martha sorriu, triste pela despedida, mas contente por que Lois e Clark estavam felizes. A senadora se despediu e entrou no avião embarcando para Washington.

...

**Kent Farm**

Lois e Clark chegaram na casa e foram recepcionados pelo alegre Krypto. Lois fez carinho no cão, enquanto Clark olhava para casa e suspirava. Lois sabia que ele estava triste.

'Clark, sei que você está tristinho pela sua mãe... Mas é o trabalho dela. E também, Martha não foi para o outro lado do mundo, você pode sempre visitá-la.', ela lhe deu um beijinho.

'Eu sei. Mas agora a casa vai ficar ainda mais vazia. Sem meu pai, agora minha mãe...', ele suspirou. 'Só ficaremos Krypto e eu.', ele falou e o cachorro abanou o rabo ao ser mencionado. 'A não ser que você queira morar aqui. Temos quarto sobrando.', ele a fitou com um sorriso.

'Clark, ficaria inviável pra mim morar aqui!', ela exclamou, achando graça. 'Smallville é longe de Metropolis. Eu levaria uma eternidade para chegar ao Planeta Diário e Perry já reclama dos meus atrasos.', ela lembrou.

'Ah, entendo...', ele assentiu, um pouco decepcionado.

'Mas sempre venho te visitar. E posso passar os fins de semana aqui, que tal?', ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

'Bom, já que não tem outro jeito...', ele deu de ombros, conformado. 'Eu aceito. E para comemorar, nós vamos ao Lago Crater fazer um piquenique, que tal?'

'Perfeito!', ela lhe deu um beijo. 'Mas eu não tenho roupa de banho...', ela fez uma careta.

'Por mim, você não precisa usar roupa nenhuma.', ele falou, malicioso e levou um soquinho no ombro.

'Clark, seu safado!', ela exclamou e ele riu. 'Assim você me leva para o mau caminho.', ela fez um falso ar inocente.

'Eu?!', ele arregalou os olhos e ela riu. 'Que tal eu te levar para cama? Bem mais produtivo...', ele lhe deu um olhar malicioso.

'Clarkie, você está me saindo um safadinho de marca! E adoro isso!', ela pulou no colo dele, que a levou para o quarto.

...

**Planeta Diário**

**Dois dias depois**

Lois e Chloe estavam conversando na pausa para o café quando Cat parou e sorriu, direcionando um ar malicioso para a loirinha. As primas estranharam e Lois decidiu abordá-la.

'Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Grant?'

'Eu não, Lane, mas a sua prima...', ela insinuou e Chloe ficou séria. 'Chloe Sullivan, dos obituários para as matérias mais relevantes, até matéria de capa teve! Que grande salto! Me pergunto como conseguiu tamanha evolução em tão pouco tempo...'

'O que você está querendo dizer, Grant?', perguntou Chloe.

'Ah, nada, Sullivan, é só o que andam comentando por aqui...', ela fez um ar de desentendida e bebeu um pouco de café.

'Quem está comentando o quê? Seja direta, Cat!', exigiu Lois.

'Ué, você não sabe, Lane?', ela terminou de beber o café. 'Sua prima tem relações muito próximas com a editoria do jornal. Íntima até.', ela falou e as primas olharam uma para a outra. 'Mas você já sabia. A diferença é que agora todo o Planeta Diário também sabe. Mas eu te admiro, Sullivan, de verdade. Garantindo um bom lugar por antecipação. Dizem por aí que há grandes chances do Richard substituir Perry futuramente como editor-chefe, então...', ela deu uma risada de deboche.

'Cala a boca, Cat!', gritou Lois, chamando a atenção de alguns funcionários. 'Você sempre foi uma invejosa de marca!'

'Invejosa, eu?!', a loira tocou em seus seios volumosos á mostra no decote. 'Está certo que o Richard é um homem de se tirar o chapéu e na cama, então...', ela suspirou e revirou os olhos. Chloe ficou boquiaberta. 'Você não sabia, Sullivan? É, nós duas temos conhecimento de causa sobre o mesmo homem.'

Lois fez um movimento para agredir Cat fisicamente, mas Chloe segurou o braço da prima, interrompendo-a.

'Deixa pra lá, Lois, não vale a pena. Aliás, não é de hoje que eu acho que ficar aqui não está realmente valendo a pena...', ela suspirou, chateada.

'Oh, está se fazendo de vítima agora...', debochou Cat. 'Você é hilária, Sullivan.', ela saiu dali rindo.

'Monte de silicone recalcada!', gritou Lois, furiosa. Ela olhou para os outros funcionários que assistiam tudo. 'O que é, bando de fofoqueiros, estão olhando o quê? O show acabou, vão procurar o que fazer!', ela gritou, fazendo-os se mexer. Lois bufou, inconformada. 'Essa Cat é uma cobra mesmo, nunca gostei dela.'

'Deixa pra lá, Lois. Eu já sei o que vou fazer.', afirmou Chloe, séria.

No final do expediente, Chloe Sullivan entregou uma carta de demissão à Perry White. Ele ainda tentou demovê-la da ideia, mas foi em vão. Chloe estava farta do Planeta Diário, farta de um lugar em que não a valorizavam e no qual ela já não se sentia realizada. Chloe seguiria um novo caminho de agora em diante.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

'Então, você está decidida?', perguntou Bruce, fitando-a. 'Tem certeza absoluta ou só está magoada com a boataria que fizeram com o seu nome no jornal?'

'A boataria tem um fundo de verdade, eu fiquei chateada, não nego, mas na verdade serviu como um estopim. Eu estava presa ao Planeta por um sonho idealizado na adolescência. A realidade foi diferente. Eu gosto de lidar com o diferente, de ajudar vocês aqui na Liga, de realmente fazer a diferença! E no Planeta, isso não estava acontecendo...', ela desabafou.

'Sendo assim, seja bem-vinda ao grupo Chloe Sullivan.', ele ligou os computadores e ela sorriu, deslumbrada. 'Está tudo à sua disposição, você terá um link direto com todos os membros da Liga e nós reportaremos nossas missões à você. Assim, fica tudo mais organizado. E você também pode coordenar várias ações do grupo.'

'Por mim, está ótimo.', ela sorriu e colocou o headset. Ela foi se conectando a cada membro da Liga. 'Aquaman, online. Arqueiro Verde, online. The Flash, online. Cyborg, online.'

'Batman, online.', disse o próprio.

'Watchtower, está online.', ela sorriu, finalmente sentindo que encontrara o seu lugar no mundo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Parte 15**

**Met-U**

Era o dia da formatura de Clark Kent. Ele estava ansioso e animado. Agora se iniciaria uma nova fase em sua vida. Martha, Lois, Chloe, Richard, Bruce e Oliver foram prestigiar o evento. A grande surpresa ficou pela presença inesperada de Lana Luthor. A esposa de Lex fora ao lugar para também ser graduada. Chloe ficou surpresa.

'Lana praticamente abandonou a faculdade... Ela e Clark estavam estudando jornalismo quando ainda eram...', ela olhou para Lois. 'Enfim, enquanto estavam juntos. Mas depois de tudo, depois de Lex... Pensei que ela tinha desistido.'

'Mesmo que ela tenha frequentado só uns dois dias de aula, ela vai ganhar o canudo, afinal é uma Luthor agora, não é?', disse Lois com um tom sarcástico.

Chloe assentiu, concordando e suspirou. Nunca imaginara que Lana fosse se unir aos Luthor.

Lana deu um jeito de sentar na cadeira ao lado de Clark. Ela sorriu para o ex-namorado.

'Vencemos, não é, Clark? Finalmente nos formando!', ela disse, simpática.

'Pois é, mais uma etapa nas nossas vidas...', ele disse, educado.

'Lembra que nós chegamos a fazer planos de viajar e depois trabalhar juntos em um grande jornal?', ela lembrou, saudosa.

'Isso foi em outra época, Lana.', ele disse, seco.

'Eu sei.', ela fez um ar melancólico. 'Muitas coisas que eu imaginei não aconteceram...Para mim... Para nós.', ela o fitou. Ele permaneceu sério. 'Clark, sejam quais forem as mágoas que você ainda tem mim, não podemos deixar isso no passado? Será que não poderemos nem mesmo ser amigos?', ela perguntou, com um ar triste.

Clark respirou fundo e assentiu, concordando. Não queria passar a vida toda brigando com Lana. Em um passado não tão distante ele a amara muito e apesar de todas as decepções que esse amor lhe trouxe, Clark sempre teria carinho por Lana Lang.

'Tudo bem. Podemos ser amigos sim. Só não espere que isso se estenda à Lex.', ele falou com seriedade.

'Eu compreendo.', ela assentiu e tocou na mão dele. 'Fico feliz por nos entendermos.'

Lois cruzou os braços e se remexeu na cadeira ao ver Lana e Clark conversando e depois a mestiça tocando na mão dele. Chloe percebeu o olhar da prima e achou que Clark tinha sorte por Lois não ter superpoderes, senão ele já teria sido queimado pela visão de calor.

'Relaxa, Lo, ele agora só tem olhos para você.', garantiu a loirinha, sorridente.

'Eu sei.', ela resmungou e ficou mais aliviada ao ver Clark afastando sua mão. 'Mas ela não se manca, não é? Está com Lex, mas acha que pode guardar Clark no bolso.'

'Lana só conseguiria isso se ele ainda fosse apaixonado por ela, o que está longe de ser verdade.', disse Chloe, sabiamente e Lois sorriu.

Os formandos foram sendo chamados ao palco para receberem seus diplomas. Clark sorriu, feliz, ao ver sua mãe, seus amigos e Lois o aplaudindo. Com sua superaudição, o rapaz ouviu o 'eu te amo' sussurrado por Lois e piscou para ela. Lana apenas observou. Agora ela não tinha dúvida nenhuma que deixara o amor de sua vida escorrer por entre seus dedos.

Clark foi abraçado e cumprimentado pelos amigos, ganhou um beijo na testa de sua orgulhosa mãe e um beijo de Lois.

'Eu te amo, Lo, estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui comigo.', ele declarou.

'Eu amo você também, Smallville e estou muito orgulhosa.', ela declarou e o abraçou.

Chloe foi falar com Lana, que sorriu para a amiga.

'Parabéns, Lana.'

'Obrigado, Chloe.', ela sorriu e olhou, triste para Clark e Lois. 'Ele está feliz, não é?'

'Com certeza. Fazia tempo que eu não via Clark assim tão relaxado, tão sorridente...', comentou Chloe.

'Eu havia imaginado esse dia de uma outra forma...', ela limpou uma lágrima furtiva. 'Bom, mas não se pode ter tudo o que quer...'

'E quanto à Lex? Ele não vem?',perguntou Chloe, para mudar de assunto.

'Ele me telefonou, já está vindo me buscar. Lex está muito ocupado em sua campanha...'

Chloe olhou para a amiga com atenção.

'Lana, você é feliz?'

'Claro que sou!', ela respondeu, com um sorriso forçado. 'Eu sou feliz. Lex me entende, confia em mim, me conta tudo...'

'Será que conta mesmo? Sempre acho que Lex esconde coisas demais no porão, que se um dia viessem à tona, muita gente iria ficar horrorizada.'

'Você faz um mau juízo de Lex, mas deve ser influência da sua prima, que o odeia.', sugeriu Lana, amarga.

'Eu tenho capacidade de formar minha própria opinião, obrigado, Lana.', rebateu Chloe, sarcástica e um pouco irritada.

'Desculpe, Chloe, não quero brigar com você, é a única amiga que eu tenho...', afirmou Lana. 'Esqueça o que eu disse.'

Chloe apenas assentiu.

Após todos os formandos receberem seus diplomas, todos se encaminharam para um baile dentro do ginásio promovido pela faculdade. Lana olhou para Clark, lembrando da época em que eles dançaram no baile do colégio. Fora um momento muito especial. Porém, agora ela via, com desgosto, Clark levar Lois para a pista e dançar uma música lenta e romântica com ela. Lana se virou para ir embora e quase esbarrou em Lex. Ele olhou para esposa e depois para Clark e Lois.

'Você sabe que ele nunca mais será seu, não é?'

'Eu não me importo, Lex. Não sou mais a adolescente que fui.', ela afirmou, séria.

'Então pare de alimentar esperanças tolas.', ele ordenou. 'Clark Kent não faz mais parte sequer do seu círculo de amizades. Conforme-se. Os rumos de vocês já tomaram caminhos diferentes. Ele será eternamente um rapaz simplório e você, uma Luthor. Aceite isso.'

'Eu já aceitei.', ela disse, conformada. 'Podemos ir embora?'

'É claro, querida esposa.', ele deu um sorriso cínico, passou o braço pela cintura dela e ambos foram embora.

...

**Kent Farm**

'Então você está pensando em contar tudo para Lois?', indagou Bruce, bebendo um pouco de água. Os dois estavam conversando na cozinha.

'Sim. Acho que está na hora dela saber e não posso deixá-la eternamente no escuro.', disse Clark, decidido. 'Eu decidi começar uma nova etapa na minha vida e quero que Lois esteja a par de tudo. Que ela compreenda as minhas decisões.'

'Clark, você está planejando algo mais além de contar o segredo,não é?', adivinhou Bruce.

Clark hesitou por alguns segundos, mas decidiu contar. Ele já havia conversado com Martha , que concordara com o filho e era de opinião de que ele contasse tudo à Lois. E Bruce Wayne era o seu melhor amigo e Clark sabia que um dia eles trabalhariam juntos efetivamente na Liga.

'Eu estive na Fortaleza conversando com Jor-El. Eu sempre relutei em aceitar o meu destino, minha herança kryptoniana, meus poderes... Mas não dá mais para ignorar isso. Eu sinto que preciso fazer algo á respeito.'

'Então você irá fazer sua jornada, adivinhei?', questionou Bruce.

'Sim.', ele suspirou. 'É preciso. Sinto que chegou a hora.'

'Eu compreendo, também já passei por isso.', ele lembrou da época de sua jornada. 'Você já deve desconfiar, mas Lois sabe que eu sou o Batman. Eu contei um pouco antes de partir.'

'E como ela reagiu?', quis saber Clark, ansioso.

'Ela ficou chocada, depois acabou aceitando, entendeu todas as minhas ações anteriores e me apoiou.', ele lembrou. 'Lois é uma mulher incrível, você tem sorte por tê-la ao seu lado, Clark.'

'Eu sei.', ele concordou. 'Então depois disso que vocês... romperam.', disse Clark, mesmo que aquele assunto o incomodasse. Ele evitava pensar em Lois e Bruce como namorados.

'Não, terminou antes disso. Por causa dos meus segredos. Quando eu resolvi contar, já era tarde demais.', contou Bruce, conformado e tranquilo.

Clark ficou pensativo.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava finalizando mais uma matéria quando Jimmy a abordou e lhe entregou um papel.

'O que é isso, Jimbo?', ela quis saber, curiosa.

'Isso é o Cadmus. Ou quase. Eu explico.', contou Jimmy, sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de Lois. 'Esse lugar é mantido por Lex Luthor e até onde sei não tem nenhuma conexão com a LuthorCorp. A Jenny, aquela moça da qual eu te falei, andou fuçando discretamente por lá e descobriu isso. É para onde o material genético do Titan foi levado. Acreditamos que Lex esteja envolvido em projetos de clonagem humana.', ele contou e Lois ficou boquiaberta.

Lois leu aquele mini-relatório com atenção. Falava sobre o Projeto Cadmus, Titan e experimentos. Não era muito esclarecedor, pois tinha algumas folhas faltando, mas o que estava ali era suficiente para aguçar a curiosidade de Lois.

'Lex agora está querendo brincar de Deus?', ela riu, sarcástica. 'Bem típico daquele careca! Eu tenho que ver isso de perto.'

'Se você quiser, posso ir contigo.', o rapaz se ofereceu. 'O lugar onde esses experimentos estão sendo realizados é na antiga represa Reeves, eu só não sei exatamente em qual parte dela.'

'Não tem problema, eu descubro.', ela afirmou, já empolgada. 'Acho que finalmente chegou minha chance de expor Lex e não vou perder essa chance por nada!', ela se levantou. 'Mas você não pode ir comigo, Jimbo, não dessa vez.', ela saiu dali para conseguir mais informações.

Jimmy deu um suspiro frustrado.

...

**Torre de Vigilância**

'Quando você retornar, será muito bem-vindo na Liga.', afirmou Bruce e Clark sorriu. 'Sempre soube que você tinha um grande potencial, Clark.'

'Eu espero merecer mesmo toda essa aposta que você faz em mim.', ele disse, humilde.

'Você merece, Clark.', afirmou Bruce. 'Quando é que você vai?'

'Daqui há duas semanas.'

'E Lois? Já contou para ela?', ele sentou à mesa para verificar seus e-mails.

'Ainda não. Eu queria fazer algo especial e também... estou reunindo coragem.', ele suspirou. 'Tenho medo dela me rejeitar, ficar com ódio de mim e...'

'Clark, Lois ama você. Ela pode ficar surpresa ou mesmo chocada no início, mas vai entender, vá por mim.', assegurou Bruce.

'Será que ela vai entender mesmo?', indagou Clark, ainda indeciso.

'Entender o quê?', perguntou Chloe entrando na Torre. Ela lhes mostrou uma caneca com o símbolo do Batman. 'Agora eu já tenho a minha bat-caneca! Está vendendo feito água! E ainda tem todo tipo de bugiganga com o símbolo do Morcego.', ela riu e colocou a caneca do lado do laptop de Bruce. 'Você deveria cobrar os royalties, Bruce.', ela brincou.

'Prefiro deixar que as pessoas se divirtam.', ele disse, fingindo pouco-caso.

'Chloe, eu ia te contar depois, mas já que você está aqui mesmo...', foi dizendo Clark e Chloe ficou curiosa. 'Eu vou começar minha jornada de auto conhecimento.'

Chloe ficou surpresa. Abalada, ela sentou na cadeira mais próxima e fitou Clark. Chloe sabia que Jor-El queria que o filho fizesse seu treinamento, mas ela achava que Clark nunca iria concordar. Só que o Clark que ela conhecera no colegial não era mais o mesmo. Ele havia amadurecido muito ultimamente e ela sabia que o maior motivo era a influência de Lois.

'Então, depois de anos de brigas e desentendimentos, você resolveu aceitar as palavras de Jor-El...', ela murmurou.

'Sim. Eu sinto que chegou a hora de fazer esse treinamento. Aprender mais sobre mim, meus poderes, minha origem... Eu preciso fazer isso, Chloe.'

'Eu sei.', ela forçou um sorriso, enquanto seus olhos umedeciam. 'E você vai se sair muito bem, Clark, tenho certeza.', ela afirmou. 'E Lois? Você vai contar para ela?'

'Vou. Eu não pretendo deixá-la no escuro e sair da vida dela sorrateiramente como se estivesse fugindo.', ele afirmou. 'Eu não sei se ela vai aceitar tudo, mas... eu vou tentar.'

'Ela vai aceitar, Clark, ela ama você.', afirmou Chloe.

'Foi o mesmo que Bruce disse.', ele lembrou e Bruce apenas os fitou. 'Eu vou contar hoje. Chega de adiamentos. Até porque eu devo partir em duas semanas.'

'Duas semanas?', repetiu Chloe, boquiaberta. 'Já?!'

'Quantos antes melhor, Chloe, certamente ele tem muito o que aprender.', disse Bruce, sério.

'Eu sei, tem razão.', ela assentiu conformada. Chloe se levantou e abraçou o amigo. 'Vou sentir sua falta, Clark.'

'Vou sentir sua falta também, Chloe. De todos vocês.', ele sorriu. 'Agora eu tenho que ir, vou preparar um jantar especial para Lois.'

Clark saiu dali em supervelocidade e Chloe voltou a se sentar, dando um suspiro triste e puxado. Bruce a observava.

'É para o bem dele, Chloe.'

'Eu sei, Bruce.', ela murmurou.

'Você tem sentimentos por ele, não é?', adivinhou, Bruce.

'Eu tento sufocá-los, me conformar por ele ter escolhido outra que não seja eu, até porque eu amo Lois...', ela afirmou, controlando as lágrimas. 'Mas é difícil. Um amor tão forte como o que eu sinto por Clark não morre assim do dia para noite.'

'Talvez essa jornada seja o melhor para ele e para você também.', afirmou Bruce, acertadamente.

Chloe preferiu ficar calada.

...

**Kent Farm**

Clark abriu a porta e Lois entrou dentro de casa balançando o rabo de cavalo como uma bandeira. Clark iria sentir falta de toda vivacidade de Lois. Ela parecia um furacão.

Lois beijou Clark e depois olhou para a mesa posta.

'Uau, você caprichou mesmo, hein, Smallville?', ela admirou a decoração. 'Qual é a ocasião especial?'

'Eu quis fazer algo que te agradasse...', ele disse, tentando ganhar coragem.

'Pois agradou muito.', ela sorriu e lhe deu outro beijo.

'Quer uma taça de vinho?', Clark sugeriu, ela assentiu e ele a serviu. 'Era o melhor vinho da Adega de que goste.'

'Clark, os vinhos de lá são caríssimos. Não precisava ter gasto comigo.', ela falou, sorvendo o vinho em seguida.

'Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Lois.', ele afirmou e ganhou mais um beijo.

'Como você consegue ser assim, Clark? Tão doce e atencioso? E romântico!', Ele sorriu timidamente. Lois colocou a taça em cima da mesa. 'O vinho está delicioso, obrigada.'

'O jantar especial é só para você, portanto, Srta Lane, queira me dar a honra...', ele falou, fazendo uma mesura. Clark puxou a cadeira para Lois sentar e a serviu. 'O prato da casa. Espero que esteja ao seu agrado, madame.', ele disse em tom brincalhão.

'Hum, estou adorando esse tratamento especial...', ela sorriu. 'Sente ao meu lado, Clark, você não é meu garçom, é o meu convidado.'

Clark obedeceu e ambos saborearam a deliciosa comida. Clark era tão bom cozinheiro quanto Martha. Os dois conversaram sobre amenidades até Clark perguntar como fora seu dia.

'Bem produtivo.', ela terminou de beber o vinho. 'Estou na cola de Lex Luthor. Ele anda com uns projetos bem interessantes, mas feitos debaixo dos panos e eu vou ter acesso à eles.'

'Lois, isso é perigoso! Não se brinca com alguém como Lex!', ele exclamou, preocupado.

'E quem disse que eu quero brincar? Isso não é coisa de criança não, é muito sério! Lex está com um projeto de clonagem clandestina! Ele coletou material genético do Titan para um projeto chamado Cadmus que está sendo executado na represa Reeves aqui em Smallville.', ela contou e Clark arregalou os olhos, surpreso. 'É, a megalomania de Lex é ilimitada. Quer brincar de Deus... E sempre aqui em Smallville... Ô terrinha para acontecer coisas bizarras...'

'Lois, por favor, não se arrisque demais. Eu tenho medo do que possa te acontecer...', ele confessou.

'Clark, para com isso. Se eu não for à fundo, como vou descobrir as coisas?', ela questionou, decidida. 'Eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas eu sei me virar, fica tranquilo.'

'Como eu vou ficar tranquilo com você indo voluntariamente para a toca do leão? Você não deveria ir atrás disso!', ele exclamou, inconformado.

Lois segurou a mão do namorado e o fitou com uma expressão séria.

'Clark, eu sou assim. Eu me jogo de cabeça no trabalho. Foi assim que eu consegui boas matérias e prêmios e é assim que eu pretendo conseguir o meu pulitzer. Se você não consegue me aceitar desse jeito, então eu acho que nós estamos perdendo o nosso tempo.', ela se levantou, chateada. 'Obrigado pelo vinho e o jantar, estavam deliciosos.'

Clark se levantou e foi atrás de Lois, impedindo que ela entrasse no carro.

'Lois, me desculpa. Eu te aceito do jeito que é, eu só tenho medo de te perder.', ele confessou.

'Clark, você nunca irá me perder. É só não querer me botar freios e nós nos entenderemos maravilhosamente bem.', ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele. 'Sei que você se preocupa comigo e adoro isso, mas não quero ser tratada como uma bonequinha de porcelana.'

'Você não é. Você é forte, Lois, é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci.', ele afirmou, apaixonado e a beijou. Clark respirou fundo e a fitou. 'Preciso te contar algo muito importante. Algo que irá mudar nossas vidas para sempre.'

'O que é?', ela quis saber, intrigada, percebendo a tensão dele.

'Desde que te conheci, você vem investigando sobre os acontecimentos em Smallville, os freaks, a Quinta-Feira Negra e agora até o Borrão...'

'É verdade...'

'Eu sou a causa de tudo isso.', ele contou e ela o fitou, sem entender. 'Eu sou a causa da chuva de meteoros, dos freaks e até da Quinta-Feira Negra, embora eu não tenha causado aquilo diretamente...', ele suspirou, tenso e ela estava com a testa franzida, atenta. 'Você vem se perguntando quem é o Borrão Azul e Vermelho que fez alguns salvamentos em Metropolis... Sou eu. Eu sou o Borrão.', ele finalmente contou.

Lois ficou boquiaberta.


	16. Chapter 16

**Parte 16**

Clark estava parado, em pé, olhando para Lois. Ela estava sentada no balanço da varanda há uma hora sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Simplesmente sentou ali e ficou com o pensamento longe.

'Você está muito calada... Isso nunca é bom sinal...', ele murmurou, preocupado.

'Esse tempo todo... Eu procurei pelo Viajante e ele estava bem na minha frente...', ela colocou a mão na boca. 'Dormindo comigo e mentindo pra mim todos os dias...'

'Lois, eu fiz isso para te proteger.', ele justificou, ajoelhando diante dela. 'Eu te queria fora da linha de tiro. E também, eu tinha medo que quando você descobrisse, me considerasse uma aberração e nunca mais quisesse olhar na minha cara.'

'Você tinha que deixar que eu decidisse isso.', ela falou, com um olhar duro.

'Eu sei e você tem razão. Por isso eu quero te contar tudo. Ser honesto com você. Sem mentiras e segredos.', ele afirmou.

'Então você é um freak? O freak que salvava a todos já na época do colegial?', ela quis saber.

'Eu não sou um freak.', ele esclareceu e ela ficou intrigada. 'Eu sou de outro planeta. Sou de Krypton e fui mandado para Terra pelos meus pais quando meu planeta explodiu.'

'Um alienígena...', ela sussurrou.

Clark se levantou, sentou ao lado dela e tentou segurar sua mão, mas Lois não permitiu. Clark começou a achar que seus temores tinham fundamento. Lois estava com medo dele. O considerava uma aberração. Era o dia que ele mais temera na vida e finalmente acontecera.

'Mesmo que você não queira mais me dirigir a palavra, eu vou contar tudo.'

Clark contou sobre Krypton, sua chegada à Smallville, sua criação dada pelo casal Kent, a descoberta dos poderes, as lutas contra os afetados pelo meteoro, que ele sentia que eram de sua responsabilidade, sua culpa... Lois ouviu cada palavra com atenção até Clark terminar de falar.

'Seu nome é Kal-El,você tem superpoderes graças ao sol e tem um destino traçado.', ela repetiu, pensativa.

'Eu prefiro que me chamem de Clark.', ele pediu. 'E sim, eu tenho poderes graças ao sol amarelo...'

'Quais tipos de poderes?', ela quis saber.

'Superforça, supervelocidade, visão de calor, visão de raio-x...', ele ia continuar a falar mas foi interrompido.

'Você vê através das paredes, das pessoas, de tudo?', ela perguntou boquiaberta e cruzou os braços instintivamente.

'Sim, mas eu não uso para esses fins.', ele esclareceu e ela revirou os olhos. 'E eu não posso ver através do chumbo.', ele contou.

'E é vulnerável à kriptonita verde.', ela lembrou do incidente em seu apartamento. 'Por isso você passou mal quando te mostrei a pedra de meteoro...', ela levantou e começou a andar pela varanda. 'Clark, você teve tantas oportunidades de falar e preferiu continuar calado. Me enganando! Me fazendo de idiota! Você sabe o quanto eu queria descobrir sobre o Viajante, sobre os propósitos dele...quer dizer, seus! Eu sei lá!', ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, confusa.

'Então é isso que eu sou... Uma matéria para você. O futuro Pulitzer, quem sabe.', ele falou, magoado.

'Não, Clark.', ela o olhou, com lágrimas nos olhos. 'Eu amo você. Pelo que você é, mesmo sem todos esses poderes... Mas você mentiu pra mim!', ela se queixou, indignada.

Clark se levantou e a segurou pelos ombros.

'Lois, eu juro que fiz pelo seu bem. Você estava tão obcecada que não via mais nada pela frente e...'

'Você achou que iria te expor em praça pública... Te jogar para os cães!', ela falou, chateada.

'Não!', ele negou, veementemente. 'Eu só tinha medo de que você se machucasse. Não foi falta de confiança. Foi preocupação.'

Lois mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo. Apesar de ter ficado muito chateada com a mentira, ela começava a compreender Clark. Era um segredo muito grande e até perigoso se pessoas erradas soubessem.

'Prometa que não irá mais mentir para mim.', ela pediu, séria.

'Prometo.', ele falou com sinceridade.

'Okay.', ela enxugou uma lágrima furtiva. 'Chega de melodramas, eu odeio isso.', ela sorriu. 'E então, você pode voar?'

'Ainda não.', ele falou, com um ar de mea culpa. 'Então, você não tem medo de mim? Não me acha uma aberração?', ele perguntou, ainda inseguro.

'Claro que não, Clark!', ela exclamou e colocou as mãos no rosto dele. 'Clark, você é mais humano do que muita gente que eu conheço. Seus poderes pra mim são só o pacote adicional.', ela piscou.

Clark sorriu, feliz. Lois o amava e o aceitava como ele era. Clark não suportaria ser desprezado por causa de sua herança kriptoniana. Lois era o grande amor de sua vida, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Era sua The One. Clark lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

'Eu amo você, Lois. Muito. Você é a mulher da minha vida.', ele a abraçou com carinho e ficou pensativo. 'Talvez aquela lenda fosse real ...'

'Lenda? Que lenda, Clark?', ela perguntou, abraçada à ele, de olhos fechados. Clark era o seu lugar seguro.

'A lenda de Naman.', ele lembrou e ela o fitou.

'Clark, não me diga que você quer ficar comigo por causa dessa lenda...'

'Não, Lois. Independente de qualquer lenda, eu amo você, isso nunca vai mudar. Não preciso de um bracelete para saber que você é única.', ele afirmou e ela sorriu.

'Ué, tem um bracelete também?', ela quis saber, sempre curiosa.

'Kyla me deu.', ele falou e Lois não entendeu. 'Kyla era neta de Joseph, o chefe da tribo kawatche. Ela me deu o bracelete e disse que pertencia à companheira eterna de Naman.'

'Agora me lembrei que você me contou aquela história quando nos encontramos nas cavernas.', ela comentou. 'Mas quem seria Saggeth?'

'Muito provavelmente seria Lex Luthor.', ele disse, desgostoso.

'Por que isso não me surpreende...', ela disse com um sorriso irônico. 'Por falar em Lex, eu tenho que ir na represa Reeves e descobrir o que ele anda aprontando por lá. Dependendo do que eu encontrar, Lex nem no primeiro degrau da Prefeitura pisa.'

'Lois, isso perigoso...', ele começou e ela revirou os olhos. 'Ok, sem sermões. Eu vou com você, assim posso te proteger caso alguma coisa aconteça.'

'Clark Kent, meu super herói.', ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, que sentiu um arrepio. Ela começou a beijar o pescoço dele. 'Mas você é de aço mesmo?'

'Sou, mas não para você. Você é minha kriptonita, Lois.', ele afirmou e ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

'Vamos lá para dentro e comprovar quais efeitos eu posso causar.', ela o puxou pela mão e os dois entraram em casa.

...

**Kent Farm**

**Dia Seguinte**

Lois acordou na cama e se espreguiçou como uma gata satisfeita. Seu farmboy era mesmo de outro mundo. Lois teve vontade de rir, com os pensamentos nada fraternos que passaram pela sua mente. Nesse momento, Clark entrou no quarto com uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Lois sorriu, encantada. Clark lhe entregou uma rosa vermelha.

'Bom dia, Lo.', ele falou e lhe deu um beijinho.

'Bom dia, Smallville.', ela pegou a rosa e sentiu seu aroma. 'Assim eu vou ficar mau acostumada.'

'Eu gosto de te deixar mau acostumada.', ele sorriu, feliz.

'Sabe, Smallville...', ela passou a mão pelo peito dele. 'Eu estava pensando em umas coisas aqui que a gente pode fazer. Quer dizer, você é de aço e super resistente. Eu andei lendo um livro muito interessante, tanto quanto o Kama Sutra.', ela lhe deu um olhar cheio de malícia.

'Se as suas ideias não envolverem kriptonita verde, por mim tudo bem.', ele concordou e a beijou.

'Clark, eu não quero te deixar fora de combate!', ela riu. 'Eu te quero bem acordado e ativo!', ela escorregou a mão até o botão da calça dele.

'Lois, assim eu vou pensar que você quer se aproveitar de mim.', ele fez um ar falsamente chocado.

'E é o que quero mesmo!', ela assumiu e o beijou com paixão.

'Lois, a comida vai esfriar...'

'A comida pode esperar!', ela o puxou para cima dele.

...

Chloe estacionou na fazenda e entrou na casa. Tudo estava silencioso até Chloe ouvir uns gemidos. Ela estranhou.

'Lois? Clark?', ela os chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. 'Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?', ela se perguntou.

Quando Chloe ia subir, Clark apareceu no meio da escada só com a calça de pijama, o cabelo revolto e um sorriso no rosto.

'Oi, Chloe!'

'Oi, Clark! Tudo bem?'

Ele assentiu e foi agarrado pelas costas pela entusiasmada Lois.

'Não vale fugir, Smallville, eu nem comecei e...', ela parou ao ver a prima. 'Chloe!'

'Lois...', a loirinha sorriu, constrangida. 'Desculpem, eu não sabia, melhor voltar outra hora...'

'Não, Chloe, o que é isso, pode ficar!', exclamou Lois, ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado e a camisa xadrez. Ela olhou para o namorado. 'Smallville, que tal você vestir uma blusa?'

'Eu já volto.', ele lhe deu um beijo e voltou para o quarto.

As duas primas foram para a cozinha.

'Eu não queria atrapalhar, Lo, é que eu liguei para o seu celular e só caía na caixa postal... Liguei para a fazenda e ninguém atendia... Fiquei preocupada.', ela justificou.

'Tudo bem, prima, obrigada por se preocupar.', agradeceu Lois, indo beber um pouco de água. 'Clark e eu tiramos um tempo ontem só para nós dois, principalmente depois que ele contou tudo sobre a sua herança kryptoniana.'

'Que bom que ele falou.', disse Chloe com sinceridade. 'Já estava mais do que na hora de você saber. E já que agora você está a par de tudo, pode nos visitar na Liga.'

'Você faz parte da Liga da Justiça?', perguntou Lois surpresa.

'Essa parte eu ainda não tinha contado.', disse Clark, entrando na sala. 'Nós estávamos... ocupados.', ele corou, Lois achou graça e Chloe pigarreou.

'Eu sou a Watchtower. Monitoro os heróis nas rondas, organizo as missões, etc... É bem legal.'

'Foi por isso que você deixou o Planeta Diário.', concluiu Lois e Chloe assentiu. 'Richard sabe?'

'Não e quanto menos gente souber melhor.', disse a loirinha e Lois concordou. 'Bem, eu já atrapalhei demais o dia de você deixá-los com suas... ocupações.', ela deu um sorriso malicioso. 'Eu só vim dizer Clark, que te apoio na sua jornada. Eu sei o quanto é importante.', ela falou, com sinceridade e Lois perdeu o sorriso.

'Obrigado, Chloe.', ele disse, sem coragem de olhar para Lois.

Chloe se despediu de Lois e foi embora. A repórter cruzou os braços e encarou o namorado.

'Sem mais mentiras e segredos, não é?', ela relembrou, irritada.

'Eu ia contar.', ele jurou. 'Eu só estava pensando no melhor jeito de dizer...', ele suspirou. 'Lois, eu vou ter que fazer meu treinamento.'

'Jor-El o obrigou? Porque ele é só uma voz, Clark, não é seu pai de verdade, você sabe.', ela falou, ansiosa.

'Eu sei. Fui eu quem decidi.', ele contou e ela sentou na cadeira com um ar triste. 'Eu preciso fazer isso, Lois, eu preciso me conhecer mais, minhas origens, meus poderes, tudo sobre mim. Só assim eu vou poder ser o herói que as pessoas precisam. Jor-El disse que era o meu destino. E eu o estou aceitando.'

'Então você vai embora...', ela murmurou. 'Quando?'

'Daqui a duas semanas.', ele contou e Lois fechou os olhos. Ele segurou as mãos dela com carinho. 'Lois, isso não quer dizer que a nossa história termina aqui. É só um começo. Eu vou fazer meu treinamento, mas eu volto. Volto para você. Me espera?'

Lois assentiu, com os olhos umedecidos e Clark a abraçou. Sentiria imensamente a falta de Lois. Se pudesse, a levaria com ele, mas não era possível, não naquele momento. Lois forçou um sorriso. Ela tinha que ser forte. Lanes eram fortes. E também não era como se Clark fosse para outro planeta. Ele só iria treinar para ser um herói melhor. O grande herói que estava destinado a ser.

'Eu espero por você o tempo que for preciso, Smallville. Só não se esqueça de mim.', ela pediu.

'Jamais. Eu amo você, Lois.'

'Amo você também, Smallville.'

Os dois voltaram a se abraçar.

...

**Represa Reeves**

Lois usava a lanterna para olhar ao redor. Aparentemente não havia nada de estranho sendo realizado naquele local. Lois olhou para Clark.

'Melhor a gente se separar, Smallville, assim a gente cobre uma área maior.', ela murmurou.

'Nem pensar, Lois!', ele protestou. 'Não vou sair de perto de você.'

'Clark, nós estamos fazendo uma investigação!', ela reclamou. 'E eu não vou começar a listar os motivos para você não me tratar como uma boneca de porcelana, Kent!'

'Okay.', ele concordou a contragosto. 'Eu vou dar uma varredura por aí e já te encontro.', ele disse e saiu em supervelocidade.

'Acho que ele e o Flash já apostaram uma corrida...', ela murmurou, pensativa.

...

Clark estacou ao ver Lana na represa. Os dois se encararam surpresos.

'Lana, o que você está fazendo aqui?'

'Clark, eu...', ela olhou para os lados como se vigiasse alguém. 'Eu estou tentando evitar que Lex faça alguma besteira...'

'Como o quê?', ele quis saber.

'Nada. Assunto nosso.', ela desconversou. 'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

'Eu... estava passando e pensei que era o novo endereço do cabeleireiro.', ele fez uma careta.

'E alguém consegue cortar o seu cabelo? Acho que não foi inventada esse tipo de tesoura.', ela falou, com um sorriso no rosto.

'O que é que você sabe, Lana, que eu não sei?', ele a fitou, sério.

'O que eu sei...', ela suspirou. 'Eu sei sobre você. Sobre o que você é realmente.', ela contou, não mais dispostas a guardar segredos.

'E o que eu sou realmente?', ele a parafraseou com um ar irônico.

'Um alienígena. Um ser de outro planeta.', ela falou e ele ficou surpreso. 'Não se preocupe, não vou contar para ninguém, muito menos para Lex. Já basta a obsessão natural que ele já sente por você. Não quero alimentar mais essa loucura.'

'Como você ficou sabendo?', ele perguntou, ainda surpreso.

'Não importa.', ela não quis contar sobre a armadilha que fez para Chloe, para poder descobrir a verdade. Clark não entenderia. 'O que importa é que eu descobri sozinha. Você não me contou, Clark. Dizia que me amava,mas me escondia o maior segredo de todos... Que espécie de amor é esse?', ela se queixou, magoada. 'Eu nunca pude entender toda essa sua falta de confiança em mim! Como nosso relacionamento poderia dar certo assim, me diz? Com você mentindo o tempo todo?! Quem ama, confia no outro!'

'Eu não contei porque não era a hora de contar. E também por que eu queria te proteger de toda essa loucura e porque eu achava que você não iria entender...', ele confessou.

'Você não me conhece, Clark, nunca me conheceu...', ela afirmou, magoada. 'E com Lois o problema vai se repetir.'

'Ela já sabe do meu segredo.', ele contou e Lana ficou boquiaberta.

'Você está há poucos meses com ela e já contou e pra mim, que você conhece há anos, nunca teve coragem de falar!', ela exclamou, indignada. 'Sempre arranjando desculpas, subterfúgios, mentindo na minha cara! Quem você pensa que sou, Clark Kent, uma idiota?!'

'Não, eu só penso que foi melhor você não ter sabido mesmo!', ele gritou, assustando-a e depois se acalmou. 'Foi melhor assim, Lana. A maioria das pessoas não consegue lidar bem com o meu segredo.'

'Mas Lois conseguiu, aposto.', ela falou, sarcástica e Clark ficou irritado. Lana começou a chorar. 'Se eu soubesse antes... Eu faria de tudo para ficarmos juntos. Eu daria um jeito,', ela colocou as mãos no peito dele. 'Clark, eu te amei tanto! Ainda amo, apesar de tudo.', ela confessou e ele não esboçou reação. 'Eu poderia, não sei, ver se tinha um modo de como nós sermos iguais... Talvez se tivéssemos os mesmos poderes...'

'O quê?!', ele exclamou e se afastou. 'Não, Lana! Eu não quero que ninguém mude por minha causa!'

'Mas como você e Lois conseguem ficar juntos? Quer dizer, completamente? Fisicamente? Você sempre foi travado com isso!', ela lembrou.

'Eu fui.', ele foi sucinto e Lana entendeu. Ela enxugou as lágrimas.

'Claro... Por isso ela sabe...', murmurou a mestiça.

'Nós já ficamos juntos antes dela saber.', ele contou e ela desviou o olhar. 'Eu não quero falar sobre a intimidade minha e de Lois...', ele disse, sem jeito e sentiu que algo estava acontecendo com a repórter. 'Eu preciso ir.'

'Clark, você me amou mesmo?', perguntou Lana, segurando-o pelo braço.

'Eu amei. E hoje sinto um carinho de amigo por você. Adeus, Lana.', ele disse e saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Lana encostou na parede e voltou a chorar, copiosamente.

...

Lois estava lutando com um dos seguranças de Lex. Ele a jogou contra a parede e sacou a arma para atirar, mas Clark apareceu e o protegeu a amada com o corpo. A bala ricocheteou e foi cravada na parede. O homem ficou boquiaberto e levou um soco de Clark, desmaiando.

'Uau!', Lois vibrou. 'Você é mesmo à prova de balas, Smallville!'

'Lois, eu deixo você sozinha por alguns minutos e quando volto alguém já está tentando te matar!'

'Isso é até normal na minha vida...', ela deu de ombros. 'Descobri onde a fábrica de horrores está funcionando, vem.'

Lois estava seguindo em frente quando a barragem se rompeu. Houve um estrondo no local e logo tudo começou a se encher de água. Lois pisou em falso e um pedaço de concreto caiu sobre sua perna. Ela não conseguiu sair.

'Ficou presa!', ela gritou.

'Vou te ajudar, Lois!', ele foi retirar o concreto, mas de repente se sentiu fraco, caindo no chão. Era a kryptonita verde.

'Clark!',gritou Lois, preocupada.

Lionel Luthor apareceu com uma pedra de Green-k na mão. Ele se aproximou de Clark, que urrou de dor. Lois se remexeu para sair dali e socorrer o amado, mas não conseguia.

'Finalmente, depois de todos esses anos, eu achei o Viajante!', ele exclamou com um olhar psicótico para Clark. 'Todos os sacrifícios valeram a pena por esse momento! A profecia dizia que aquele que conseguir dominá-lo, seria o dono do mundo! Seus poderes são inacreditáveis, jovem Kent, ou devo dizer, Kal-El.', ele sorriu diabolicamente.

'Deixa ele em paz, Luthor!', gritou Lois, furiosa.

'Lane, eu sabia que de alguma forma você me levaria ao Viajante. Demorou para juntar todas as peças. Você é difícil de ser descoberto, Kal-El.', disse Lionel, aproximando ainda mais a pedra de Clark, fazendo-o sentir uma dor inominável. 'Desde que Lois Lane começou a fuçar em tudo, eu estou de olho nela, seguindo cada passo, cada ação...', ele contou e olhou para Lois. 'Apesar de eu achá-la meio tresloucada, sua obsessão por Smallville, os freaks e tudo mais serviu de alguma coisa. Você me fez enxergar o óbvio: Clark Kent, um pacato filho de fazendeiros em uma cidadezinha quase perdida no mapa, é na verdade o homem mais poderoso do mundo, cujos poderes irão dominar a Terra.'

'Não pense que irei te ajudar em seus planos megalomaníacos, Lionel.', afirmou Clark, tentando superar a dor.

'Você vai, querendo ou não.', ele afirmou, com um olhar frio e levantou Clark do chão. 'Vamos, temos um longo caminho a percorrer e muitas coisas para discutir.'

'CLARK!', berrou Lois desesperada.

'Lamento, Srta. Lane, mas dessa vez você fica. Espero que saiba nadar.', ele riu e saiu arrastando Clark.

'Lois...', Clark sussurrou, tentando se livrar de Lionel, mas estava fraco demais.

Dois capangas apareceram e forçaram Clark a sair da represa com Lionel. Lois ficou desesperada, tentando soltar a perna, em vão.

Enquanto isso, a represa era inundada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Parte 17**

**Represa Reeves**

A água estava subindo depressa e Lois achava que iria morrer afogada. Pelo menos daria um jeito de tentar salvar Clark das garras de Lionel. Ela conseguiu alcançar o celular e ligou para Chloe.

'Hey, prima, Clark e você ainda estão cheio de _ocupações_?', perguntou Chloe, brincando.

'Chloe, avisa o pessoal da Liga: Lionel pegou Clark, ele usou kriptonita verde! Ele está louco e quer usar os poderes de Clark para machucar as pessoas!'

'Como é?', Chloe ficou boquiaberta. 'Explica direito, Lois! Onde você está?'

'Estou na represa Reeves! Escuta, Chloe, Lionel enlouqueceu e quer usar Clark para dominar o mundo, uma maluquice só! E foi culpa minha, da minha cruzada obsessiva de chegar até todos os mistérios de Smallville... Mas Clark não pode pagar pelos meus erros! Vocês tem que ajudá-lo, Chloe!'

'Eu já entrei em contato com os outros, Batman já está a caminho.', informou Chloe, enquanto digitava furiosamente no teclado. O pior que poderia acontecer à Clark era cair nas garras de alguém como Lionel. 'Lois, onde exatamente você está?'

'Dentro da represa...', ela tentou se erguer mais para a água não atingi-la. 'Salve Clark, Chloe e peça desculpas à ele por mim...'

'Lois, o que está acontecendo, porque você não sai daí?!', perguntou Chloe tendo um mau pressentimento.

'Não dá, minha perna está presa por um bloco de concreto. A barragem se rompeu e está tudo sendo inundado... Acho que... acho que agora não tem volta, Chlo. Eu amo você, prima, como uma irmã. Diga a Clark que eu o amo demais. Ele foi o homem da minha vida.', ela sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

'Lois, para com isso, você vai ser resgatada!', afirmou Chloe e a ligação caiu. 'Lois?! LOIS!', ela berrou, desesperada.

A bateria do celular de Lois acabou e ela fechou a jaqueta que usava para se proteger do frio. Lois sabia que logo morreria por causa de hipotermia. Ela só lamentava não ter se despedido de Clark...

...

Clark estava sendo levado pelos capangas de Lionel. Seus poderes haviam sumido, mas ele já não estava mais tão fraco. Ele fingiu tropeçar várias vezes para aumentar a distância entre ele e Lionel. Quando Lionel entrou por outro corredor, Clark, sentindo-se mais forte, viu sua chance de escapar. Ele lutou com os capangas e agradeceu mentalmente pelo treinamento dado por Bruce na Liga. O amigo vivia dizendo que Clark não podia ser totalmente dependente dos poderes, que ele teria que saber agir quando estivesse normal.

Clark conseguiu desacordar seus inimigos e começou a correr para resgatar Lois, mas sentiu uma bala ferindo sua perna. A dor foi muito intensa e Clark caiu ajoelhado no chão. Lionel se aproximou do rapaz.

'Esse foi só o tiro de aviso.'

'Porque você está fazendo isso comigo? Me deixa em paz!', gritou Clark.

'Você é a minha chave para assumir o meu legado. Os Luthor dominarão a Terra.', ele riu, insano. 'E eu serei o rei. Graças à você.'

'Então é melhor me matar, porque eu jamais ajudaria você.', afirmou Clark, furioso.

'Você irá perceber, Clark, que ao contrário do que os seus pais provincianos pregavam, você foi feito para dominar os seres inferiores. É para isso que você tem tanto poder.'

'Lave a sua boca para falar dos meus pais, você não chega nem aos pés deles!', ele gritou, indignado.

'Ah, Clark, se eu tivesse te adotado as coisas teriam sido muito diferentes. Você saberia e aceitaria seu papel no mundo. Mas nunca é tarde para abrir os olhos, não é?', ele sorriu, malignamente.

'Lionel, deixe Clark em paz!', gritou Lana, apontando uma arma para ele.

'Sra Luthor...', ele falou, olhando-a com desprezo. 'Pensei que você já estivesse longe.'

'Eu mudei de ideia. Meus ciúmes falaram mais alto, mas felizmente eu voltei a raciocinar.', ela olhou para Clark. 'Me perdoe, Clark. Eu fiquei com ciúmes. Eu não queria que você ficasse com Lois... Lionel me convenceu de que nós poderíamos ter uma nova chance...'

'Você me traiu... Toda aquela conversa no corredor, foi para Lionel ouvir?', ele perguntou, sem acreditar. De todas as coisas que Lana poderia fazer contra ele, essa era a maior das traições.

'Foi Lana quem atraiu a srta. Lane até aqui plantando informações falsas sobre o Cadmus. Ela soube que Lois tinha informantes dentro da LuthorCorp. Sua conversa com Lana só serviu para confirmar minhas desconfianças.', informou Lionel e Clark ficou chocado. Lana desviou o olhar de Clark, envergonhada. 'Agora saia da frente, Lana, Clark e eu temos negócios a tratar!'

'Não.', ela falou, decidida. 'Eu vou me redimir. Mesmo que eu nunca mais fique com Clark... Não vou deixar você fazer mal à ele!'

'NÃO SE META!', berrou Lionel, atirando contra ela. Lana atirou ao mesmo tempo. Lionel sentiu a bala entrando no seu coração e soltou a arma. Ele sorriu diabolicamente para Lana. 'Agora sim, você é uma Luthor.', ele sentenciou e caiu morto no chão.

Lana largou a própria arma, horrorizada. Ela não pretendia matar ninguém, mas não houve outro jeito. Clark tentou se levantar, mas a dor na perna não permitia. Lana resolveu socorrê-lo. Ela achou um pedaço de vidro boiando na água e se aproximou de Clark.

'Isso vai doer.'

'Vai logo, eu aguento!', ele exclamou, ansioso. Precisava sair dali e salvar Lois.

'Okay.', ela assentiu e usou o caco de vidro para retirar a bala. Lana jogou a bala longe e logo a perna dele se regenerou. 'Me perdoe pelo que fiz, Clark...'

'Por sua causa, Lois está correndo risco de vida. Me desculpe se tenho dificuldade em me controlar em não bater em você.', ele falou com raiva e se levantou, ainda um pouco fraco. 'Você tem como ir embora daqui?'

'Eu a levo.', disse Aquaman, entrando no local.

'Obrigado, AC.', agradeceu Clark.

'Clark, eu sei que não te mereço, mas eu sempre vou te amar.', declarou Lana, chorando, recebendo um olha frio dele. Lana foi embora com AC.

Clark saiu em supervelocidade para ir ao encontro de Lois.

...

Lois estava muito cansada e com frio. A água estava quase atingindo o seu pescoço. Lois se lembrou do dia em que conheceu Clark no baile beneficente de Lex Luthor. Lois esboçou um sorriso ao lembrar dele vestido de Zorro e totalmente desconfortável. Clark fora a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida. Quem diria que um dia ela iria se apaixonar por um alien! A diferença era que ao contrário de muitos outros homens poderosos que conhecera, Clark não usava seu poder para dominar o mundo e sim para salvá-lo.

Lois foi se lembrando de seu pai, Sam Lane, da irmã, Lucy, de Chloe, Richard, Bruce, Martha, Jimmy, Perry, tantas pessoas especiais que passaram por sua vida. Fora uma boa vida. Bem aproveitada, ela sabia. Lois sorriu, fracamente e fechou os olhos, mergulhando na escuridão.

...

O corpo de Lois Lane foi puxado da água por Batman. Ele havia conseguido tirar o pedaço de concreto de cima da perna dela, que estava bem machucada. Clark chegou ao local e se desesperou ao ver Lois desmaiada.

'Bruce, me diga que ela está ... viva.', ele pediu.

'Ela está, mas temos que levava ao um hospital rápido. Está com hipotermia e o ferimento na perna é grave.', informou o homem-morcego, preocupado.

'É culpa minha. Eu não queria que ela passasse por isso... Tudo por causa do meu segredo...'

'Clark, não é hora para lamentações, vamos embora daqui.', disse Batman, que colocou Lois no colo de Clark. 'Você chega ao hospital mais rápido.'

'Obrigado, Bruce.', ele agradeceu e saiu dali em supervelocidade.

...

**Hospital de Metropolis**

Clark estava sentado no sofá com as mãos na cabeça. Ver Lois naquele estado fora pior coisa que lhe acontecera. Ele podia lidar com as pessoas machucando-o, mas não com pessoas que amava correndo risco de vida por sua causa. Ainda mais essa pessoa sendo Lois.

Chloe colocou a mão no ombro de Clark, fazendo ele fitá-la. Ela lhe deu um copo de café.

'Para renovar suas forças.',ela sentou ao lado dele.

'Obrigado, Chloe.', ele segurou o copo mas sem vontade de beber. 'Lois já teria avançado em mim para tomar o copo.', ele comentou e os dois riram.

'Ela vai ficar boa, Clark, Lois é forte, mais do que você imagina...', ela o consolou.

'É minha culpa. Eu deveria tê-la impedido de ir para a represa...', ele se lamentou. Ele fitou a amiga com seriedade. 'Chloe, foi Lana quem atraiu Lois até a represa. Ela estava de conluio com Lionel.', ele contou e Chloe ficou pasma.

'Clark, como ela pode! Meu Deus... ', ela demorou uns instantes para se recuperar do choque. Sua prima quase morrera por causa de mais uma inconsequência de Lana. 'Clark, não fica se culpando sobre Lois. Quando ela enfia uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém tira. E ainda mais que a coisa toda deve ter sido bem armada por Lionel e ... Lana... Que decepção...', ela bufou. 'E quer saber, Lois jamais o culparia por nada. Quando ela ligou pra mim da represa, pediu para que eu dissesse que ela te amava e que você é o homem da vida dela.', ela contou, com um sorriso.

Chloe finalmente aceitava de todo coração o relacionamento de Clark e Lois. Ela sabia o quanto eles se amavam e que ninguém conseguiria separá-los. Eles eram almas gêmeas. Chloe se sentia mais aliviada. Ela sabia que sempre amaria Clark, mas agora de modo diferente.

Clark sorriu emocionado ao ouvir o que Chloe lhe contara.

'Lois é minha vida, Chloe, não sei viver sem ela.', ele declarou.

'Eu sei. E sei que vocês tem um longo caminho a percorrer. Juntos.', ela afirmou e bagunçou o cabelo dele.

'Você é uma ótima amiga, Chloe.'

'Eu faço o que posso.'

...

Chloe estava no quarto com uma Lois ainda desacordada, enquanto Bruce e Clark conversavam do lado de fora.

'Então acharam o corpo de Lionel...', disse Clark, sério.

'Sim, foi achado à meia hora. A polícia cercou o local e com certeza irão investigar. Provavelmente chegarão em Lana Luthor. Mas se eu bem conheço Lex, ele dará um jeito de abafar tudo, sem contar que a morte de Lionel é vantajosa para ele...', afirmou Bruce. 'Agora Lex Luthor é o presidente e sócio majoritário da LuthorCorp. Ele não vai querer o nome da esposa dele no meio de um escândalo desses.'

'Com certeza não.', concordou Clark. 'Lana me traiu. Ela armou uma arapuca para Lionel ouvir sobre o meu segredo. Ela quem atraiu Lois até a represa...', ele cruzou os braços, aborrecido. 'E pensar que um dia achei que Lana seria a mulher da minha vida, que eu iria dividir tudo com ela... Provavelmente ela me esfaquearia na primeira oportunidade. Não acredito como ela possa ter mudado tanto.'

'Ou talvez, a união com Lex só aflorou o lado da verdadeira Lana.', sugeriu Bruce. Ele também ficara indignado com aquela armação.

'Talvez você esteja certo.', concordou Clark. 'Lex e Lana se merecem. Eu só tenho pena da criança gerada por essa união...'

'Clark...', chamou Chloe. 'Lois acordou.'

...

Clark segurou a mão de Lois com carinho. Bruce e Chloe haviam saído do quarto para dar-lhes privacidade. Lois sorriu para Clark.

'Como você está? Fiquei com medo de Lionel fazer algo horrível com você...'

'Eu estou bem. Lana apareceu para ajudar, para se eximir da própria culpa...', ele contou.

'Como assim, não entendi...'

'Lana foi quem plantou as informações falsas do Cadmus para que Jimmy contasse para você e te atraísse até a represa. Foi tudo combinado entre ela e Lionel.', ele contou, aborrecido.

'Meu Deus, ela está louca!', Lois ficou boquiaberta. 'E aquele cretino do Lionel, que fim levou?'

'Lana o matou.', ele contou e Lois ficou boquiaberta. 'Os dois atiraram ao mesmo tempo um contra o outro e Lionel deu azar da mira dela ser melhor. O corpo dele já foi encontrado...'

'Se é assim, duvido que ela vá presa. Lex não irá deixar, ainda mais que ele quer ser prefeito...', disse Lois acertadamente.

'Foi o que Bruce disse também.'

Clark estava cansado e aborrecido com aquelas pessoas que ele tanto confiou. No passado, ele jamais imaginaria que Lana e Lex desceriam tão baixo. Só as atitudes de Lionel não eram nada surpreendentes, já que ele sempre fora obcecado por poder.

'Eu vejo o quanto isso te aborreceu, você parece bastante decepcionado...', ela o observou e ele acariciou o rosto dela. 'Sei o quanto você gostou de Lana...'

'Lana é passado.', ele sentenciou, seguro. 'A Lana que eu conheci ou achava que conhecia, morreu há muito tempo. Essa é Lana Luthor e ela sabe muito bem como honrar o legado desse sobrenome.', ele disse, com sarcasmo. 'Mas eu não quero falar dela, nem dos Luthor... É página virada.', ele afirmou e sorriu para Lois. 'Agora só quero que você fique bem. O médico disse que não haverão sequelas e que você irá voltar a andar normalmente.'

'Eu sou osso duro de roer, sou uma Lane afinal.', ela se gabou, bem humorada e eles riram. Depois ela ficou séria. 'Clark, nada disso teria acontecido se eu não fosse tão obcecada com essa história de freaks e Lex... enfim...', ela suspirou, lamentando. 'Por minha causa, você poderia ter morrido.'

'Lois, você não fez nada!', ele afirmou. 'Não foi culpa sua e sim de dois loucos que achavam que poderiam se intrometer na minha vida e determinar o meu destino.'

'Eu sei, mas... eu me sinto culpada. Você ouviu Lionel, ele começou a seguir os meus passos e chegou até você. E se isso se repetir? Se eu, de alguma forma, colocar você em risco? Eu não quero atrapalhar o seu destino, Clark.', ela declarou, verdadeiramente preocupada.

Clark segurou a mão delicada de Lois com carinho.

'Lois, você não é minha fraqueza. É a minha força. Você é a única pessoa que sempre me tratou normalmente, que me faz sentir mais humano e que eu amo. Eu amo você, Lois.'

'Eu te amo também, Smallville. Prometo que vou ser menos tresloucada.', ela fez uma careta.

'Lois, eu não quero que você mude, gosto de você do jeito que é. Não mude por minha causa, por favor.', ele pediu e Lois assentiu.

'Tudo bem.', ela sorriu. 'Agora, o problema dessa mentirada de Lana, é que eu não tenho mais nada contra o careca! Porque eu acho que o Cadmus realmente existe, Lana não tirou isso da cartola, mas o problema é que eu não sei a localização. Ainda.', ela frisou e ele se segurou para não começar um sermão. 'Mas eu não tenho pressa. Tenho certeza de que Lexinho ainda vai aprontar bastante, ainda mais agora que ele é o rei da cocada preta!', ela exclamou, referindo-se à LuthorCorp. Ela se remexeu, agitada. 'Clark, você bem que poderia trazer meu notebook, não é? Preciso escrever sobre Smallville. E descobrir o porquê do rompimento daquela barragem. Clark, você tem um celular aí para eu ligar pro Jimbo? Ai, eu odeio hospitais, quando é que eu vou sair daqui!?', ela reclamou, querendo levantar da cama.

Clark achou graça. Lois era um furacão em forma de gente mesmo...

...

**Kent Farm**

**Duas semanas depois**

Krypto entrou no carro de Lois e ela fechou a porta. A repórter sorriu para Clark. Ele trancou a porta da fazenda e suspirou. Mais uma era de sua vida que chegava ao fim, mas as lembranças jamais o abandonariam. A fazenda agora ficaria sob responsabilidade de Ben Hubbard, o vizinho, até que fosse vendida. Martha permaneceria em Washington.

Clark olhou para Lois.

'Então, Jor-El está te aguardando, não é?', ela tentou não imprimir muita tristeza à voz.

'Sim, agora eu vou começar realmente meu treinamento.', ele forçou um sorriso.

'Boa sorte, Clark. Sei que você vai se sair bem. E quando voltar, eu vou estar aqui esperando. Krypto também.', ela olhou para o cachorro, que balançou o rabo.

'Cuide bem de Lois enquanto eu estiver fora, amigão!', exclamou Clark, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do cão, que latiu, como se entendesse. 'Bom garoto.'

Clark e Lois trocaram olhares tristes. Era uma despedida difícil, mas os dois sabiam que era necessário. Clark Kent tinha um destino a cumprir e quanto antes ele o abraçasse, melhor seria. Lois mordeu o lábio com força, evitando chorar, embora seus olhos estivessem umedecidos. Clark a abraçou como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la.

'Eu volto quando você menos esperar, Lo. Vou pensar em você todos os dias.'

'Eu também, Smallville.', ela se aninhou ao peito dele e algumas lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, até se soltarem. Clark enxugou as lágrimas de Lois com carinho e ela riu. Clark também havia chorado.

'Afinal de contas, não é para sempre!', ela exclamou, para animar ambos. 'Te vejo por aí, Smallville.', ela lhe deu um soquinho no braço.

'Te vejo por aí, Lois Lane.', ele sorriu.

Clark e Lois trocaram um beijo apaixonado e profundo, se abraçaram mais uma vez e depois ele foi embora para as cavernas em supervelocidade, de onde iria para a Fortaleza.

Lois deu um suspiro melancólico e triste e olhou para Krypto.

'Agora somos só nós dois até Clark voltar.', ela acariciou o pêlo do cão, que lambeu sua mão, fazendo-a sorrir.

Lois entrou no carro e partiu para Metropolis.


	18. Chapter 18

_Mais uma fic que acaba! Obrigado pela leitura e pelos comentários! Nos vemos numa próxima, beijos!_

**Parte 18**

**Metropolis**

**Dois anos depois**

'_Bem-vindos à Metropolis! A cidade do Amanhã!'_, anunciavam os cartazes espalhados pela cidade à mando da Prefeitura. Lex Luthor havia sido eleito prefeito, mas já fazia planos para se tornar Governador e futuramente, o presidente da nação. Ele abrira mão do Planeta Diário e vendera suas ações para Bruce Wayne. Lana continuava ao seu lado e tinha dado à luz a pequena Lena e juntos, os três formavam a família ideal do povo de Metropolis. Pelo menos, para quem não os conhecia na vida privada.

Lana se tornara um membro ativo da alta sociedade, sempre promovendo eventos beneficentes, lançando roupas com a marca _Lana Luthor_ e sendo invejada por muitas. Mas a única felicidade real da mestiça era sua filha.

Lana entrou no escritório do marido na prefeitura com Lena no colo. Lex pegou a filha e beijou seu rostinho gorducho e rosado. Daquela união, o único bom resultado fora Lena, a sua princesinha.

'Como ela está hoje?', ele perguntou, sentando com a menina em sua cadeira. Lena começou a rabiscar no bloco de anotações do pai.

'A febre cedeu e o médico disse que ela vai ficar bem. As crianças são muito resistentes.', comentou Lana.

'Especialmente uma que tem o sangue Luthor. Lena nasceu para vencer todas as batalhas, não é, meu anjo?', ele beijou a cabeçinha dela, que tocou no rosto dele com suas mãozinhas gordas.

Lana forçou um sorriso. Lex só demonstrava um traço de humanidade quando estava com Lena. Ele adorava a filha. Em compensação, fazia da vida da esposa um inferno.

'Eu estou pensando em levar Lena para visitar a tia Nell. Agora que minha tia voltou a morar em Smallville, é bom para Lena ter contato com o campo e o ar limpo, vai fazer bem para a saúde dela.'

'E assim você também pode dar mais uma de suas escapadas com Pete Ross, não é, querida?', ele deu um sorriso cínico.

'Não sei do que você está falando, Lex.', ela desconversou, nervosa.

'Sabe muito bem.', ele afirmou, lhe dando um olhar frio. 'Acha mesmo que eu não tenho controle do que acontece na minha casa? Quando você vai passear com a desculpa de levar Lena para algum lugar, sempre se encontra com Pete, sem contar que agora vocês tem... como se chama? Um ninho de amor em Smallville! Que bucólico, Lana!', ele zombou.

'Eu passeio com Lena porque gosto, porque quero que ela saiba que a amo e me preocupo com ela. E ao contrário do pai, que vive para política e seus planos de grandeza, eu sim, penso nela em primeiro lugar.', ela acusou, magoada.

'Você é hilária, Lana.', ele sorriu. 'Você só se preocupa consigo mesma! Tanto que deixou Lena adoecer!', ele acusou e levantou a voz, assustando Lena. 'Desculpe, querida.', ele beijou a cabeçinha da menina.

'Deixa que eu cuido dela.', disse Lana, tentando pegar Lena no colo.

'Afaste-se.', ordenou Lex, levantando e parando em frente à janela com Lena. 'Tudo que eu faço é por Lena, pelo que ela vai herdar... Lena tem um legado. Ela será superior à todos, não é meu anjo?', ele sorriu para a criança, que estava mais calma. 'E quanto à você, Lana, pode continuar com seus encontros furtivos. Eu não me importo. Mas se um dia você decidir ir embora, Lena não vai com você, espero que esteja ciente disso.', ele sentenciou com uma voz fria.

'Eu jamais abandonaria Lena.', disse Lana, com lágrimas no olhos. Ela sentia que nunca conseguiria escapar das garras de Lex.

'Você é uma mãe devotada.', ele zombou.

Lana enxugou as lágrimas.

...

**Planeta Diário**

**Sala do Editor-Chefe**

'Hoje o senador Ryan Sparks irá fazer a coletiva sobre o escândalo no Senado! Quero vocês lá cobrindo tudo! Não se fala em outra coisa em Metropolis!', ordenou Perry para Lois e Jimmy.

'Chefe, você sabe também tenho que entrevistar Pete Ross e falar com ele sobre os boatos de uma possível aliança com Lex Luthor!', lembrou Lois, afobada. 'Nunca pensei que aquele Pete que eu conheci iria se aliar ao careca...'

'O deputado ficou muito amigo de Lex depois que Lana Luthor ajudou as crianças de Smallville.', lembrou Jimmy.

'Pelo que falam à boca pequena, Pete Ross ficou íntimo demais até de Lana Luthor.', comentou Cat, maliciosa. 'Mas eu ainda vou apurar.'

'Isso é novidade, Cat, já que normalmente você apenas destila o veneno na sua coluna.', alfinetou Lois.

'Eu preciso informar meus leitores, Lane.', Cat sorriu.

'Enchê-los de bobagem e cultura inútil , você quer dizer.', rebateu Lois.

'Já chega!', exclamou Perry, encerrando a discussão. 'Tem mais uma coisa. Cat, feche a porta!', ele ordenou e Cat obedeceu. Perry mostrou fotos para os seus repórteres. 'O que vocês acham que é isso?'

'Parece um pássaro.', achou Jimmy.

'Parece um avião.', disse Cat.

'Oh meu Deus...', sussurrou Lois, sentindo o coração disparar.

'Pois pra mim parece notícia!', exclamou Perry. 'Esse homem-pássaro anda sendo visto em vários lugares do mundo: China, Austrália, Barcelona, Londres, Rio de Janeiro... Mas até pouco tempo era só um borrão...'

'Como aquele que fez alguns salvamentos em Metropolis há anos atrás?', quis saber Jimmy.

'Quase. Aquele Borrão só corria, vivia nas sombras... Esse daqui voa e muitas pessoas já viram o rosto dele!', contou Perry, entusiasmado.

'Então, ele está fazendo salvamentos.', disse Lois, interessada.

'Está. Essas fotos são de Cingapura. E essas fotos...', ele mostrou mais duas fotos. 'São de Metropolis. Ele salvou uma garotinha de 5 anos que caiu do 25º andar de um arranha-céu.', contou Perry, que olhou para Lois e Jimmy. 'Quero fotos dele. Fotos melhores, fotos em excelente resolução, em tamanho natural se necessário! E quero uma matéria, Lane! Quero uma declaração desse homem-pássaro e para ontem! Você acha que consegue?', ele a fitou, desafiando-a.

'Considere feito, Chefe!', ela exclamou, entusiasmada. Se fosse quem ela estava pensando, seria um prazer entrevistá-lo.

'É assim que eu gosto, Lane!', ele exclamou, satisfeito. 'Agora ao trabalho!', ele gritou e os três repórteres saíram da sala.

...

**Apartamento de Lois Lane**

Lois colocou a ração na tigela para Krypto. Ela acariciou a cabeça do animal e depois foi para sala, pensando no melhor modo de entrar em contato com o homem-pássaro, que ela tinha quase certeza de que era Clark. Seu coração lhe dizia isso. Eles ficaram dois anos sem se ver, com Clark dedicado ao seu treinamento, mas ela sabia que um dia ele voltaria. Para ela.

Lois sentiu uma leve rajada de vento e foi fechar a janela. Ela ficou boquiaberta ao ver um **S** em relevo diante de si. Lois sorriu, emocionada, ao ver Clark na sua frente, flutuando e sorridente.

'Clark...', ela sussurrou.

'Lois, que saudades...', ele falou e a pegou nos braços, beijando-a em pleno ar.

'Uau!', ela falou depois do beijo. 'Então agora você voa... Você é o homem-pássaro que anda fazendo salvamentos pelo mundo.'

'Eu queria ter vindo direto para cá, mas não podia deixar de ajudar aquelas pessoas...'

'E se não fizesse isso, não seria você.', ela disse, compreensiva.

'Estou tão feliz de te ver de novo, Lo. Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta, tinha dias que pensava que não iria aguentar.', ele confessou.

'Eu sei, porque senti o mesmo.', ela declarou e acariciou o rosto dele. 'Mas agora você veio para ficar, não é?'

'Para sempre.', ele declarou e ela o beijou. 'Você quer voar comigo?'

'Me leve para as galáxias, Smallville.', ela declarou.

Clark e Lois sobrevoaram Metropolis e depois as principais capitais do mundo. Lois estava deslumbrada. Seu Smallville estava mudado. Não era mais aquele garoto do Kansas em transição, mas um homem maduro, seguro de si e de seus poderes. Mas ainda conservava o mesmo sorriso e olhar doces.

Clark aterrissou com Lois na varanda dela e ambos entraram em seu apartamento.

'Clark, isso foi incrível!', ela exclamou, empolgada. ' Quando você aprendeu a voar?'

'Jor-El me deu dicas, mas eu só aprendi mesmo quando tive que salvar um garotinho em um orfanato em chamas. Ele ficou encantado.', ele sorriu ao lembrar.

'Eu o entendo perfeitamente.', disse Lois, sorrindo. Ela passou a mão pelo S. 'Nem acredito que você está aqui. Quem fez esse uniforme?'

'Minha mãe. Pedi para ela não te contar, queria fazer surpresa.',ele sorriu.

'E conseguiu. Então agora você é oficialmente um super-herói. Batman já sabe?'

'Sim, eu o encontrei na minha jornada. Acabei atuando junto com ele em Gotham City.', ele contou.

'Qual o seu codinome?', ela quis saber.

'Eu não sei.', ele fez uma careta e ela ficou surpresa. 'Nunca fui bom com codinomes. Oliver me chamava de Escoteiro.', ele lembrou.

'Não, Escoteiro é muito simples para o que você pode fazer.', ela achou e voltou a tocar no S. 'O que significa?'

'No meu planeta, Esperança.', ele contou.

'Mas aqui pode significar algo... super... Superman!', os olhos dela brilharam e ela sorriu.

'Se você acha, eu concordo. Mas as pessoas não vão achar meio... pretensioso?', ele ficou em dúvida.

'Depois delas verem do que você é capaz, Clark, elas vão concordar plenamente.', disse Lois acertadamente. 'Mas como vai ficar a identidade de Clark Kent? Quer dizer, você só usa um collant, nenhuma máscara, não vai ser muito difícil as pessoas adivinharem que são a mesma pessoa.', ela comentou.

'Eu pensei nisso, então falei com Zatanna, uma amiga que conheci em Gotham. Ela é mágica.', ele lhe mostrou um par de óculos e colocou no rosto.

'Ahn, Clark, me desculpa, mas pra mim não fez diferença nenhuma, só aumentou o seu fator nerd.', disse Lois com uma careta engraçada.

'É que você conhece o meu segredo. Só funciona em quem não conhece.', ele explicou. 'Nesses dois anos eu usei um óculos com lentes mágicas. Assim, até mesmo as pessoas que me conheciam sem ele, ficavam achando que toda vida eu fui míope.', ele sorriu. 'Agora eu não preciso mais de magia. Todos irão acreditar. E também eu modifico minha postura, o modo de falar, agir...'

'Você criou um disfarce à paisana.', ela sorriu, gostando da ideia.

'Bruce achava que eu deveria usar máscara, mas não concordei, detesto máscaras.'

'Lembro que você também detestava capas.', ela mexeu na capa vermelha.

'Disso não tive como escapar, mas ajuda na aerodinâmica.', ele falou, conformado e ela achou graça. 'E bem, queria fazer surpresa, mas vou contar. Conversei com Perry, você sabe que eu o conheci em Smallville...', ele lembrou e ela assentiu. 'Então, ele gostou dos artigos que escrevi quando trabalhei como jornalista na África e Perry White acabou me aceitou como repórter. Começo amanhã.'

Lois pulou no pescoço dele, feliz e os dois se beijaram. Trocaram vários beijos até Krypto aparecer e querer atenção do dono. Clark fez carinho no cão e depois resolveu trocar de roupa. Lois o impediu.

'Ainda não, Clark. Gostei do seu uniforme. Quero que você o tire lá no quarto. Sem poderes.' Ela pediu, maliciosa.

'Seu desejo é uma ordem, Srta. Lane.', ele sorriu, malicioso, a pegou no colo e foi em supervelocidade para o quarto.

...

**Planeta Diário**

'Lane, na minha sala, AGORA!', berrou Perry.

Lois saiu apressada e entrou na sala do editor-chefe. Perry estava conversando com Clark. Lois sorriu ao vê-lo com seu disfarce. Clark era o retrato de um homem tímido e desengonçado.

'Lane, como anda sua investigação sobre o homem-pássaro?', quis saber o editor.

'Estou perto de conseguir falar com ele, Chefe. Eu pensei em usar um tipo de sinal em um holofote, mas lembrei que só funciona com o Batman.', ela fez uma careta e Clark escondeu o ar de riso.

'Sei... Estou confiando em você, Lane, para falar com esse Azulão. Hoje ele já agiu novamente, evitando um assalto à banco!' contou Perry e Lois assentiu, sorridente.

'Deixa comigo, Perry, você sabe como sou determinada.', ela afirmou, segura.

'Bom, então vou te dar outra missão: este jovem aqui é Clark Kent, vindo de Smallville e que vai trabalhar conosco.', ele informou.

'Bem-vindo.', Lois apertou a mão de Clark, educada, mas queria era agarrá-lo e beijá-lo.

'O Kent aqui precisa de uma parceira. E eu escolhi você, Lois.', ele informou e Clark ajeitou o óculos.

'O quê?!', ela exclamou, fingindo surpresa. 'Chefe, você sabe que eu só trabalho sozinha!'

'Pelo amor de Deus, Lane, é por um curto período de tempo, até ele se ambientar!, exclamou Perry, já exasperado.

'Que seja, então!', ela cruzou os braços, fingindo contrariedade. 'Depois não diga que não sei trabalhar em equipe!'

'Bem-vindo ao Planeta Diário, Clark Kent.', disse Perry, apertando a mão dele. 'E agora os dois, ao trabalho, as notícias não caem no nosso colo!'

Lois saiu marchando da sala e Clark saiu todo estabanado.

...

Lois andou pela redação, parou em frente à mesa e fitou Clark.

'Kent, hein?', ela colocou as mãos na cintura e ele ajeitou o óculos. 'Como você consegue se transformar assim?', ela sussurrou, ainda surpresa.

'Não me sai melhor do que você lá dentro. Uma grande atuação.', ele elogiou.

'Digna do Oscar, não é?', ela riu. 'Mas você sabe como são as regras aqui: eu mando e você obedece.', ela declarou séria.

'Okay...',ele concordou, tímido.

'Estou brincando, Clark!', ela lhe deu um soquinho. 'Seremos parceiros, os melhores da cidade, pode anotar!', ela exclamou e pegou sua bolsa. 'Agora vamos, temos que ir ao cais de Metropolis!'

'Pra quê?', ele quis saber, saindo atrás dela e esbarrando nas pessoas. 'Desculpe, desculpe...'

'Há boatos que estão fazendo contrabando por lá. Eu quero averiguar de perto.', ela chegou ao elevador e ajeitou a gravata dele. 'Olha isso, Clark, será que você nunca irá aprender a dar um nó na sua gravata?'

Lois entrou no elevador e Clark esbarrou em Jimmy. Lois revirou os olhos, impaciente. Teria que se acostumar com essa faceta de Clark. Este, ajudou Jimmy a recolher as fotos.

'Desculpe...'

'Ah, tudo bem.', disse Jimmy, simpático. 'Ei, você é novo aqui!'

'Clark Kent.', ele se apresentou e apertou a mão de Jimmy.

'Jimmy Olsen. Acho que já ouvi falar em você,mas não estou bem lembrado... Enfim... Bem-vindo ao Planeta Diário, CK!'

'Obrigado, Jimmy.', ele sorriu, simpático.

'Ei, Kent, é pra hoje!', gritou Lois, impaciente dentro do elevador.

'Tenho que ir.', ele se desculpou e praticamente pulou dentro do elevador, antes dele fechar.

'Será que eu já vi esse cara com a Lois alguma vez?', disse Jimmy para si mesmo. Depois ele balançou a cabeça. 'Não, deve ter sido outro cara...', resolveu o fotógrafo, indo para sala de cópias.

...

**Torre de Vigilância **

**Noite**

Clark aterrissou na Torre e foi recepcionado pelos seus amigos. A Liga contava com novos membros, como Dinah Lance, a Canário Negro; Zatanna; John Jones, o marciano Ajax; Hal Jordan, o Lanterna Verde e Diana Prince, a Mulher- Maravilha.

Clark abraçou Chloe. A loirinha havia mudado: seus cabelos estavam longos, ela estava casada e ostentava uma barriguinha de cinco meses. Chloe havia se casado com Richard White.

'Clark, que bom te ver! Lois já tinha me falado! E agora você está no Planeta Diário!', ela exclamou, feliz. Seus sentimentos por Clark agora eram de amizade.

'No jornal eu fico a par do acontecimentos com mais rapidez e posso agir melhor. Além disso, trabalho ao lado de Lois.', ele sorriu.

'Daria tudo para ver vocês dois juntos, aposto que eu riria bastante!', exclamou a loirinha, brincalhona.

Batman chegou à Torre e apertou a mão de Clark.

'Clark, que bom que você chegou. Estamos só esperando Bart chegar para fazermos nossa última reunião aqui na Torre.', ele contou.

'Bart deve estar parando para comer todos os burritos que encontra pelo caminho...', achou Chloe. 'Juro, eu acho que aquele menino tem um estômago sem fim...', ela ligou o computador.

'Última reunião? Porquê?', quis saber Clark, sem entender.

'Nós agora teremos uma Sala da Justiça.', contou Bruce, mostrando o local pelo computador para Clark. 'Isso, enquanto nossa sede no espaço não fica pronta. Ideia de Oliver.'

'Oliver também queria colocar câmeras nos banheiros femininos.', contou Chloe, com uma careta. 'Mas Bruce deu um jeito de sossegá-lo.'

'Oliver não toma jeito mesmo...', murmurou Clark, balançando a cabeça, repreensivo. 'Parece que muitas coisas mudaram por aqui...'

'E vão mudar mais agora que você está na ativa.', achou Bruce, acertadamente e Clark assentiu. 'E então, pensou em um codinome?'

'Lois arranjou um apropriado. Logo vocês o verão nas páginas do Planeta Diário. Lois até me entrevistou ontem em casa.', ele contou, fazendo um pouco de mistério.

...

**Planeta Diário**

**Heliporto - Noite seguinte**

'Vamos, Jimbo, não temos a noite toda!', gritou Lois, correndo e entrando no helicóptero.

'Lois, desde quando você sabe pilotar?', ele perguntou, surpreso e hesitante.

'Desde sempre!', ela se gabou. 'Eu sou filha de um General agora com 4 estrelas! Deixa de moleza, Jimmy e entra logo!', ela mandou.

'Ai, Deus me ajude!', ele se benzeu e entrou no veiculo.

Lois iniciou a pilotagem, levantando voo, mas ninguém tinha visto que o helicóptero estava preso por um gancho. O helicóptero perdeu o rumo e começou a inclinar para fora do heliporto. Jimmy e Lois ficaram aflitos.

'Lois,esse negócio vai cair!', gritou Jimmy, assustado.

'Se segura, Jimbo!', gritou Lois, tentando controlar a máquina em vão.

A porta se abriu num rompante e Lois foi jogada para fora do helicóptero. Ela ficou presa pelo cinto. Jimmy tentou segurá-la, mas foi jogado contra outra porta.

'SOCORRO!', berrou Lois, tentando se segurar, mas sua mão estava escorregando.

As pessoas que passavam pela rua pararam para ver o acidente. Eles começaram a tirar fotos, filmar, enquanto outros ligavam para os bombeiros. O sapato de Lois caiu no chão e ela sentiu que seria a próxima. As pessoas estavam aflitas com medo do destino da repórter.

Lois não aguentou mais se segurar e acabou caindo. Jimmy gritou desesperado.

'LOIS! NÃOOO!', ele berrou, enquanto o helicóptero se inclinava ainda mais para a queda.

Lois caiu do prédio gritando, mas foi pega no ar por um borrão azul e vermelho que chegou em alta velocidade. As pessoas vibraram ao ver que era o novo herói da cidade. Lois sorriu encantada para Clark.

'Vai à algum lugar, moça?', ele perguntou, charmoso.

O helicóptero caiu com Jimmy berrando dentro do veiculo, mas Clark o pegou no ar para surpresa das pessoas. Logo eles começaram a aplaudir, enlouquecidas. Clark pousou com o helicóptero e Lois no heliporto. Ela desceu do colo dele e suspirou, apaixonada.

'Isso foi... Super...', ela falou.

'Da próxima vez me chame e eu levo você para voar.', ele sussurrou.

'Uau, quem é você, cara?', perguntou Jimmy, chegando correndo e já fotografando.

'Um amigo.', ele sorriu. 'Espero que não fique com medo de voar, Srta. Lane, tecnicamente é o meio ainda mais seguro. Adeus!', ele saiu voando.

'Lois, o que você achou desse cara?', indagou Jimmy.

'Ele é super... Um Superman...', ela sorriu, encantada.

...

**LexCorp**

**Dia Seguinte**

_Passei a noite com o Superman. Por Lois Lane. Fotos de Jimmy Olsen._

Lex leu a matéria de capa do Planeta Diário e ficou sério. Não sabia quem era esse palhaço fantasiado, mas com certeza ele queria roubar todos os holofotes. A população, a internet, jornais, revistas, televisão, todos só falavam nisso. O novo grande herói de Metropolis. Lex não gostou nada disso. Tudo que menos precisava agora era de um herói que caísse nas graças do público. O plano de Lex era exterminar de vez aquela raça maldita de heróis e como se já não bastasse tipos como Batman, Arqueiro Verde, Mulher-Maravilha, entre outros, agora teria que aturar o tal Superman, que estava ficando surpreendente rapidamente mais popular que todos eles.

Lex amassou o jornal e jogou no lixo. Ele teria uma reunião com Pete Ross, que seria seu vice na campanha ao Governo. Ross era o mais jovem e mais popular político de Metropolis. E o caso dele com Lana viera a calhar na hora certa. Nada como um pouco de chantagem e a ameaça de manchar uma sólida imagem para convencer certas pessoas...

Lex preparou o uísque e ficou diante da janela, contemplando Metropolis. A _sua_ cidade. E brevemente a América e o mundo seriam seus também. Não havia limites para Lex Luthor.

Lex sorveu o uísque e viu Superman passar voando. O prefeito ficou irritado só por vê-lo. Aquele Superman estava com os dias contados.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois chegou ao terraço e olhou a vista da agitada Metropolis. Agora, após dois longos anos, ela estava feliz. O retorno de Clark aquecera seu coração. Ao longo daqueles anos ela chegou a perder a esperança de revê-lo, achou que talvez ele fosse conhecer outras mulheres, alguma até igual à ele em poderes e esquecê-la. Mas Clark voltara para ela.

Superman aterrissou no terraço e Lois correu para abraçá-lo. Ela se aninhou no peito largo dele se sentindo segura e protegida. Os dois se beijaram.

'Lois, como você sobreviveu esses anos sem mim? Eu mal cheguei na cidade e você já estava caindo de um helicóptero!', ele citou, rindo e levou um soquinho no braço.

'Eu sei me virar, caipira!', ela exclamou e depois deu um sorriso malicioso, para provocá-lo. 'E além disso, Batman e Arqueiro Verde sempre me salvavam quando eu precisava, você sabe como eles gostam de me pegar no colo...'

Clark fechou a expressão, enciumado e Lois teve vontade de rir.

'Pois de agora em diante, acabou a farra! Quem salva você sou eu e mais ninguém!', ele avisou.

'Só se você voar sempre comigo.', ela sorriu.

'Sempre, Lois.', ele afirmou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. 'Quer conhecer meu novo apartamento? É bem amplo. Acho que você vai gostar. E quem sabe, ir morar comigo...', ele mexeu no cabelo dela.

'Clark, para a maioria das pessoas nós mal nos conhecemos!', ela o lembrou.

'E daí, nunca ouviu falar em paixão à primeira vista? Eu me apaixonei por você quando te vi vestida de Rita Hayworth.', ele lembrou do baile em que a conhecera.

'Mentiroso, você ainda gostava da sra. Luthor!', ela protestou.

'Não, eu só estava lambendo as feridas.', ele a corrigiu. 'E fiquei realmente encantado por você. Não viu que logo cai pelo seu charme?', ele sorriu.

'Não era de se esperar menos que isso...', ela se gabou e os dois riram, felizes. Ela voltou a abraçá-lo. 'Ah, Smallville, que bom que você está aqui... Agora meu mundo está completo.'

'O meu também, Lo. Você é minha vida.', ele declarou, apaixonado.

Os dois trocaram um beijo longo e profundo e depois se separaram.

'Agora vamos conhecer seu novo apartamento! Se eu gostar, Krypto e eu nos mudamos para lá!', ela exclamou e ele abriu um sorriso capaz de iluminar a cidade.

'Eu acho que você vai amar e eles aceitam animais de estimação!', ele a pegou no colo. 'Pronta, Srta. Lane?'

'Eu já nasci pronta, Smallville.', ela afirmou e riu.

'Eu te amo, Lois.'

'Amo você, Clark. Sempre.'

Superman levantou voo com Lois no colo, circundou o globo do Planeta Diário e saiu voando com ela pelo céu de Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
